Nan-chan no Baka!
by lovenozoeli
Summary: ADVERTENCIA! Futa Nan-chan! Fanfic basado en las seiyuus de Love Live. Nan-chan y Kussun como principales (Jolks). "A veces debes ver más allá de lo que tus ojos pueden ver..." "No seas tan densa y enfrenta el problema..." "No me ves de ese modo, eh?" "Esto está mal...yo..." Serán los sentimientos de Kussun correspondidos? Nan-chan despertará y se dará cuenta de lo que la rodea?
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA! ESTE JOLKS CONTIENE NAN-CHAN FUTANARI... SI NO LES GUSTA, NO LO LEA XD ESTE FANFIC ES UNA HISTORIA FICTICIA BASADA EN EL CONCIERTO DEl 2014. SI DESPUÉS DE LEER ESTO AÚN QUIERE PROCEDER, DISFRUTE :D**

* * *

Semanas antes del Love Live Endless Parade 2014.

Nan-chan… estás bien?

Ku-Kussun…sí…estoy bien…hehe…

Segura? Has actuado extraño desde que mencionaron lo de los vestuarios para el show… es cierto que no has estado con nosotras en un Live hace mucho…pero realmente es esa la razón? – Kussun pregunta mirando fijamente a su compañera.

Eh…sí…es solo que… - Nanjou se queda inmóvil mientras es observada por los intensos y a la vez tiernos ojos de la menor.

Bien chicas! Es hora del ensayo! – A lo lejos la voz de Emitsun es oída.

Sí! – Todas responden al unísono, excepto por Nanjou.

 _"Qué haré… no puedo dejar que se sepa mi secreto…es cierto que he usado falda antes…pero aun así, espero que esta vez no sean tan cortas…"_

Yoshinon! – Una voz familiar la saca de sus pensamientos.

Shi-Shika-chan! – Al ver la cara de una de sus amigas más cercanas su rostro se alivia.

Ne, Yoshinon… estás bien? Has estado perdida en tus pensamientos todo el día… - El tierno rostro de su amiga ahora se volvía algo tenso, debido a que conoce en cierta forma a la mayor.

Ehh…bueno, son solo tonterías… ya se me pasará… - Nanjou esboza una fingida sonrisa, pero aunque su amiga la conoce, decide dejar el asunto inconcluso.

(Supiro)…bien…pero si necesitas algo, dímelo…sí?

Ok…gracias Shika-chan.

Mimorin! – La voz de Soramaru es escuchada a lo lejos. – Mou! Hasta cuando seguirás bromeando con los pasos, ponte seria de una vez por todas!

Lo dice la bromista del grupo… - La voz de Pile aparece esta vez

No, no, no…esa es Kussun! Ella es a la que le encanta hacer bromas… - Dice Rippi apuntando a lo lejos a Kussun

Oye! Es de mala educación apuntar a la gente…. – Dice Ucchi

Ahh…lo siento…hehe… - Rippi pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y hace una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

No tienes que ser tan formal, Rippi… - Esta vez es Shika-chan quien interviene en el grupo.

Chicas! Se acabó el descanso… a ensayar! – La animada voz de Emitsun saca a todas de su conversación.

Mou… tan animada como siempre, eh? Hehe… - La tierna voz de Ucchi es escuchada por todas.

A veces creo que en verdad eres Honoka… - Dice a lo lejos Mimorin.

Quieres jugar a las vencidas, Mimorin? – La mirada de Emitsun se torna algo juguetona pero desafiante…

Ehh…no gracias…no quiero perder mi brazo…hehe… - Mimorin se aleja lentamente.

A lo lejos de esa escena, Kussun se encontraba mirando fijamente a Nan-chan, quien no parecía darse cuenta debido a la preocupación que residía en su mente.

Después del ensayo, Nanjou se despidió rápidamente de todas, provocando la preocupación y curiosidad de sus más cercanas.

Ne, Sora-chan… sabes qué le pasa a Nan-chan? – Pile se aproximó a Soramaru

A Nanjou? Mmm… lo único que sé es que ha estado así desde que los encargados de vestuario nos mostraron los trajes, o mejor dicho el prototipo.

Ah por cierto… no se supone que entre hoy y mañana estaríamos ensayando como Bibi para el concierto? Qué haremos? – Pregunta curiosa y preocupada Pile a su compañera.

Déjenmelo a mí… investigaré el por qué Nan-chan está actuando tan raro… - Kussun dirige una mirada traviesa y hace una pose militar al despedirse.

Mou…esa Kussun…en verdad debe gustarle Nanjou, eh? – Dice Soramaru con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, si es así…no le veo nada de malo… - Dice Pile jugando con su cabello.

En el camerino del estudio donde se ejecutaban los ensayos, Kussun se adentra al lugar donde al parecer estaría Nanjou.

Nan-chan? Estás aquí?

 _"Kussun? Qué hace aquí? Demonios…si no me visto ahora ella…"_

Nan-chan?

Kyaaaaa!

Nanjou cae al suelo del susto, dejando a la vista su torso desnudo, pero afortunadamente aún tenía puesta ropa interior.

Mou…Kussun! No debiste haberme asustado de esa forma…

Ah…lo siento, Nan-chan…es solo que estaba preocupada….por…ti….

Los ojos de Kussun se quedan pegados en la parte inferior del cuerpo de Yoshino, específicamente, en su entrepierna.

Qué? – Nanjou mira su entrepierna y nota que la pequeña protuberancia apegada a ella, está haciéndose notar a través de sus bragas. – Ehh…Kussun…por favor…esto…

Nan-chan… - La pequeña la hace callar antes de que pudiera continuar. – Es eso lo que creo que es? – Apunta a la entrepierna de Nanjou.

Ehh…tú…qué crees…- Nanjou se tapa la cara de la vergüenza, pensaba que este sería el final, que no tenía cómo escapar, que se sabría su secreto, que sería humillada…solo cosas negativas pasaban por su mente. – Eh? Qué…qué estás haciendo, Kussun?!

Solo…tengo curiosidad…

No puedes…no puedes Kussun! – Nanjou trata desesperadamente de apartar las manos de la chica frente a ella, pero por más que forcejea más fracasa. Kussun parece tener más fuerza en este momento.

Kussun posa sus manos sobre algo levemente duro que sobresalía de la entrepierna de Nanjou, y lo fue acariciando con movimientos suaves, de arriba abajo, a veces intentando tomarlo, pero siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa de no lastimar ni hacer enojar a la chica frente a ella.

Sugoi… en verdad tienes uno…Nan-chan… acaso tu… eres una futanari?

Sí…lo soy… Kussun, si sigues tocándolo así…yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la "inocente", o al menos quien pensaba que era inocente, aparta las bragas lentamente para dejar que el miembro ya un poco más erecto tenga contacto con el aire, provocando un pequeño escalofrío en Nan-chan.

Mm…Kussun, detente…no deberías estar haciendo esto… tú y yo… ni siquiera…

Ni siquiera somos novias… eso es lo que querías decir? Bueno…si hago esto, supongo que me transformo en tu novia, o no? Nan-chan? – La mirada de Kussun se volvió seductora, y mientras Nanjou se perdía en esa mirada, y se fijaba en la gran boca que poseía la chica frente a ella, su erección fue aumentando aún más, tornando su rostro completamente rojo.

Espera, Kussun… esto está mal… yo…

Tú no me quieres de esa forma, eh? – La chica ahora decepcionada suelta repentinamente el miembro erecto de Nanjou, poniéndose lentamente de pie, y mirando con ojos llorosos a quien tenía al frente. – Nan-chan… sé que no es el mejor momento, pero…yo…yo te amo, y aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo… al menos déjame aclararte que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo…adiós…

Espera! Kussun!

Antes de que Nanjou pudiera seguir hablando, la menor salió corriendo del camerino.

 _"Soy una completa idiota…"_

Horas después, Nanjou regresó a su departamento. Una espaciosa sala, pero no con muchos muebles, dos piezas y un baño, más una cocina de tamaño medio, ideal para que dos personas cocinen sin entorpecer a la otra. La mayor del grupo miraba nostálgicamente su hogar, hasta que un familiar sonido la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Chibi-chan! – La mujer tomó al pequeño gato en sus brazos y lo acarició por unos instantes. – Aww…Chibi-chan… si tan solo pudiera compartir este espacioso apartamento con alguien más.

 _"Kussun…"_

Eh? Qué fue eso?...

 _"Kussun… "_

Otra vez… por qué pienso en ella en estos momentos?

 _"Porque te gusta…."_

Maldito subconsciente! – La joven molesta, deja a su mascota en el suelo y se dirige a su habitación. Una vez dentro de esta, se recuesta sobre su cama de dos plazas, y hunde su cara en una de sus almohadas. – Mou! Kussun…por qué tenías que decir y hacer eso… yo…

 _"Porque en el fondo quieres que ella te lo haga…."_

Mou! – Golpea bruscamente su almohada un par de veces hasta caer rendida.

 _"Kussun… tus manos… tu expresión… esa boca…esto es…malo…"_

Al estar acostada boca abajo, la mayor del grupo pudo sentir cómo su miembro poco a poco se hacía notar.

 _"Mmm… esto es malo… no lo resisto…"_

Nan-chan se acuesta boca arriba, descansa su cabeza en su almohada. Una de sus manos baja desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna lentamente, trazando pequeñas caricias para estimularse a sí misma. Una vez alcanza su destino, lo acaricia por encima de la ropa, en esos momentos estaba usando ropa deportiva, por lo que era fácil notar como esa "pequeña" protuberancia se asomaba. A medida que lo acariciaba, comenzó a sentir la ansiedad de tocarlo directamente, puso ambas manos en su pantalón y lo jala hacia abajo lentamente, quedando la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierta únicamente por ropa interior.

 _"Quiero tocarlo…quiero tocarlo…"_

Sus manos una vez más se posan sobre el levantado miembro, y con sus dedos lo rodea y masajea, soltando pequeños y ahogados gemidos.

 _"Kussun…"_

Ahh…por qué sigo pensando en ella…lo peor es que lo hago mientras me masturbo…- Con el rostro completamente rojo, Nanjou aparta su ropa interior, y desvía su mirada al ver lo animado que se ve su "amigo" allí abajo. – Mou…

 _"Imagina si pudieras hacerle el amor a Kussun… cómo te sentirías?..."_

Ahhh… Kussun… Kussun… - Sus mano izquierda envuelve su erecto y endurecido miembro, y comienza a subir y bajar su mano con lentos y fuertes movimientos. – Kussun… Kussun… yo… - Su respiración se acelera, sus ojos están cerrados, sus labios los lame de vez en cuando mientras grita el nombre de su amiga, los movimientos de su mano se hacen cada vez más agresivos y rápidos.

 _"Kussun…yo…te amo…"_

Ahhh…Kussun! … - Mientras su mano izquierda se encarga de estimular su parte masculina, la derecha baja y se asoma a su parte femenina. – Mmm…. – Sus dedos poco a poco molestan su pequeño clítoris, mientras trazan círculos en la entrada. – Kussun!

Ya casi llegando al clímax, Nanjou aumenta la velocidad de sus manos, tanto en su miemrbo como en su vagina, arquea su espalda y su respiración se acelera, mientras leves jadeos se asoman desde su boca.

Kussun!... – Una vez alcanzando el clímax, el ardiente y blanco líquido se dispersa por el abdomen de Nan-chan. – Ahh…tendré que darme un baño de inmediato.

Una vez habiendo recuperado el aliento, Nanjou se dirigía a su baño para lavarse y limpiar tanto su sudor como los restos de semen que cayeron sobre ella. Justo antes de meterse a la ducha, un sonido en su celular le llamó la atención.

 _"Mmm? Quién será?..."_

Aló? – Cuando contesta, se puede escuchar una furiosa voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Nanjou! Qué demonios pasó con Kussun?!

Eh?... Pai-chan?

Sí! Soy yo… podrías explicarme el por qué Kussun está llorando? La encontramos cuando Emitsun y yo salímos del estudio… estaba llorando junto a un parque… y sabemos que fue en busca de ti…qué demonios pasó?!

La voz de Pile sonaba sorprendentemente molesta, provocando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Nanjou.

Ehh… eso… no te lo puedo contar…pero…

Pero?!

Te prometo que lo solucionaré…dónde está?

Está aquí con nosotras, ven al parque detrás del estudio… te esperaremos…

 _"Colgó…"_

Ahh…supongo que…tendré que solucionar y aclarar esto… pero… qué siento por Kussun? Amor?... Quizás… pero… después de lo que hice… sería muy cruel de mi parte el estimularme pensando en ella si siquiera la quiero… entonces… qué hago…

 _"Dile que la amas…_ "

Eh? Que la amo? Pero yo…no…

 _"Dile! Desde hace tiempo que has jugado al cobarde, ve y enfrenta tus propios sentimientos…"_

Ahh! Bien! Lo haré…

 _"Respóndete esta pregunta, qué pensarías, o sentirías si Kussun estuviera con otra persona?"_

Kussun…con alguien más…?

 _"No te gusta la idea, no?"_

No…

 _"Entonces apresúrate antes de que la pierdas para siempre…!"_

Sí!

En ese momento, Nanjou regresó a la ducha, bañándose lo más rápido que pudo. Luego de unos 5 minutos, salió del baño y se vistió en tiempo record, en 3 minutos ya estaba cerrando la puerta del departamento para ir a buscar a Kussun.

 _"Kussun… esperame… por favor…"_

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para entender algunas de las cosas que se mencionarán en este capítulo, sobre todo en lo que respecta a comida, les dejo el siguiente link :) gracias y perdonen la espera :D**

 **PD: El link no se ve, así que solo busquen el nombre "Sukiyaki" en internet y tendrán una mejor idea :D**

* * *

Kussun… Nan-chan viene en camino… estás mejor? – La amable voz de Emitsun traspasa los oídos de la pequeña.

Mm… estoy mejor… gracias… - Kussun aún entre lágrimas trata de recuperar la compostura.

Ne, Kussun… qué sucedió? – Pile miraba seriamente a la menor.

Eh…no puedo contártelo… al menos no en detalles… lo que pasó fue que… me confesé a Nan-chan, y ella me dio a entender de que no corresponde mis sentimientos… - Kussun suelta nuevamente lágrimas mientras su voz se quiebra.

Ahh…Mou! – Pile algo enojada, pero comprensiva, se acerca para abrazar a Kussun, algo que no es muy usual en ella, pero el momento era el indicado para hacerlo.

Pai-chan… gracias… - Kussun presiona su rostro contra el pecho de Pile, mientras esta le acaricia tiernamente el cabello.

Kussun! – La voz de alguien notoriamente agitado es escuchada en el parque.

Nan-chan… - La menor se separa de Pile y les hace una señal a sus amigas para que las dejaran solas.

Kussun… yo…

No…no digas nada… no quiero que digas las cosas solo por lástima… - Kussun aparta la mirada de la chica que tiene al frente, su rostro muestra dolor y tristeza, lo que estremeció el corazón de Nanjou.

Espera, Kussun… lo que debo decirte es otra cosa… podrías escucharme?

…Dime…

Kussun, la verdad es que…yo…

La menor la queda observando mientras espera por la respuesta, pero Nanjou se estaba tardando demasiado en decir algo.

Sabes? Mejor me voy… necesito estar sola…

Espera! – Justo antes de que Kussun se fuera, la mayor la alcanza y la toma desde el brazo con fuerza. – Kussun…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la acerca lentamente a su cuerpo, rodea gentilmente uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Kussun, y presiona sus labios sobre la frente de esta.

Nan-chan… - La joven, curiosa y ahora confundida, se aparta de quien estaba frente a ella, mirándola con el rostro un tanto ruborizado.

De verdad eres impaciente, eh? – Una sonrisa juguetona se muestra en el rostro de la mayor, sacando ese maduro encanto muy propio de ella.

Mou… - Kussun aparta la mirada con su rostro aún más rojo.

Kussun… acércate…

La mayor de todas, acerca nuevamente a la menor, pero esta vez, sus labios paran en un lugar donde ella estaba ansiando explorar. Los labios de Kussun eran suaves y tiernos, su aliento desprendía un fino aroma a mentas. Asustada de que la menor se enfadara o sintiera incómoda por el beso, Nanjou se fue retirando lentamente de sus labios.

Nan….chan…

Kussun… te amo…

Nan…chan…. – Los ojos de la menor se empañaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad, una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

No llores… - Nan-chan secaba sus lágrimas depositando tiernos besos sobre el rostro de Kussun. – Perdón por ser tan despistada… densa… y tonta… te amo… no te imagino con nadie más… ni me imagino con alguien más que no seas tú… quieres ser mi novia?

Nan-chan… esto es cierto? De verdad me lo estás pidiendo?

De verdad… quiero estar a tu lado… pero primero, quiero advertirte…el estar conmigo puede a veces ser doloroso… puede que hayan veces en que te lastime sin quererlo, en que te haga sentir sola… pero quiero que sepas, que te amo… que no lo hago a propósito, que si algo te molesta, dímelo directamente… o sino no entenderé… después de lo que te he dicho… aun quieres estar conmigo?

Sí…

 _"Es tan linda… quiero abrazarla y no soltarla más…"_

Ok… desde ahora, somos novias…mi amada Kussun…

Ambas se acercan y se abrazan apretadamente. Sus cabezas descansan en el hombro de la otra, y se pierden en el aroma y calor de la otra.

Vaya… al fin se decidió… - Pile observaba la escena con una sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

Ya era hora… - Emitsun sonríe alegremente a la pareja recién formada. – Ne, Pai-chan… te parece si nos vamos? Deberíamos dejarlas solas…

Sí…tienes razón… vomitaré con tanto amor… - Pile esboza una sonrisa burlesca, a lo que la chica junto a ella solo ríe al oír aquel comentario, y juntas, desaparecen de la escena.

Ne, Nan-chan…

Sí?

Podríamos…continuar lo de hace un rato?

Eh?!

Mou! No tienes por qué sorprenderte tanto… Nan-chan no Baka! – El rostro de Kussun se infló por molestia, aquel escena le resultó tan tierna a Nanjou que no resistió en abrazar a su ahora novia.

Mou! Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan linda… - Se detiene a pensar un momento. – Pero Kussun… creo que deberíamos ir despacio… aún no me siento preparada para tener…ya sabes…

Sexo? – Kussun levanta una ceja mirando pícaramente a su novia.

Eh…sí… creo que es demasiado pronto… podrías esperar el momento indicado?

Mmm… está bien… si tú lo dices…. Aunque yo me siento más que preparada… quiero entregarte mi virginidad, Nan-chan… - Una vez más, una sonrisa pícara y seductora se asoma en el rostro de la menor.

Mou! – Nan-chan indignada del asunto, decide resignarse, sacando una sonrisa de su rostro frente a la situación.

 _"La verdad yo también quiero hacerlo…pero…es demasiado pronto…necesitamos más tiempo…quiero que se sienta respetada, y amada de verdad…"_

Ne, Kussun… te parece si tenemos una cita mañana después del ensayo?

Eh? Enserio? Y dónde quieres ir?! – La menor se emociona tiernamente, dando pequeños saltitos frente a Nanjou, provocando que el corazón de la mayor se contrajera y resistiera a las ganas de comérsela a besos.

S-Sí… podríamos ir de compras y después a cocinar algo…

Mmm… y si tenemos la cita en tu departamento?

En mi departamento? Estás segura?

Sí… quiero pasar la tarde ahí… y si es posible la noche… - La mirada de Kussun se volvió seductora.

Ehh…recuerda lo que hablamos… te dejaré quedarte siempre y cuando no intentes nada pervertido… _"O sino no podré resistirme…"_ …entendido? – Nanjou la mira seriamente mientras su rostro trata de no sonrojarse más de lo que ya está.

Entendido!

" _Ya verás mañana en la noche, Nan-chan~"_

Después de despedirse, Nan-chan y Kussun se fueron por caminos separados.

 _"Mmm… me pregunto qué tipo de lencería debería comprarme… ahhh… desearía tener senos más grandes… aquí es cuando realmente envidio a Nozomi… espero que Nan-chan no se decepcione de los míos…"_

Paseando por una pequeña galería donde venden toda clase de ropa interior, Kussun se queda asombrada de un tierno y a la vez sexy baby doll, color púrpura con listones blancos, la parte del pecho prácticamente transparente, y lo suficientemente largo como para llegar a la mitad del muslo. Viene acompañado de unas "stockings" color lila, unidas a unas eróticas bragas de la misma tonalidad. Fue tan cautivador para la menor, que no dudó más y terminó comprándoselo.

 _"Ahora sí que caerás en mis garras…Nan-chan~"_

Achooooo! Eh? Qué fue eso? – Por otro lado de la ciudad, ya casi dentro de su departamento, Nanjou estornuda y siente sus orejas calientes.

 _"Alguien debe estar hablando de mi… bueno, da igual…"_

Se despojó de sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su departamento. Al entrar, ve el pequeño desorden causado, probablemente por Chibi-chan. Mira al gato con desaprobación, haciendo que este agache su cabeza y se aleje del lugar. Resignada, Yoshino comenzó a ordenar y limpiar, pues era realmente un desastre.

 _"Debo ir a comprar las cosas para la cena… "_

Ahh…tengo una sesión de práctica de Fripside en dos horas…y ya se está haciendo tarde…

 _"Llámala y dile que se junten a la hora de almuerzo acá, y vas temprano a comprar lo necesario… "_

Ahh…supongo que mi mente tiene razón… es lo más razonable y responsable… ok, aquí voy…

Luego de la práctica con Fripside.

Ahhh… eso sonó perfecto! – Nanjou ya exhausta, se sienta en una de las sillas disponibles en el lugar, y comienza a beber toda el agua que tenía al alcance.

Y? Cómo te ha ido con Kussun? – Uno de sus compañeros de banda saca el tema.

Cómo supieron?! – Los ojos de Nanjou se abrieron exageradamente, mostrándose un notorio asombro y shock en su rostro.

Lo supimos de Tokui-san… nos encontramos con ella ayer, donde al parecer todo comenzó… hehe…. – Dijo otro de los integrantes de la banda.

Mou! Dejenme en paz! – Se cruza de brazos y hace pucheros.

Estás algo vieja para hacer pucheros… Yoshino… - Otro compañero opina.

Ahhh… está bien… sí, somos novias, nos queremos… y de apoco nos iremos conociendo en el contexto amoroso.

Muy bien, y qué harás al respecto? Digo, es tu primera pareja, no? – Satoshi alza una ceja mirando curiosamente a la chica frente a él.

Eh… no lo sé…

Mmm… qué tal si la sorprendes con un gesto romántico? Una cena o algo así? – El tecladista del grupo esboza una sonrisa insinuante.

Eh…no lo sé… pero, lo intentaré…gracias, Satoshi-kun.

 _"Quizás deba sorprenderla, de todas formas es nuestra primera cita siendo novias… creo que me decidiré por la cena…estoy ansiosa de ver cómo reacciona…"_

Saliendo del ensayo con Fripside, Nanjou mira la hora en su reloj.

 _"Aún es temprano… quizás deba ir a comprar algunas cosas…"_

Nanjou! – El tecladista la llama. – Vas de compras no? Quieres que te lleve?

Ah…sería genial, gracias…

No hay de qué…

Ambos suben al auto del compositor del grupo, y se dirigen a la tienda más cercana del departamento de Nanjou.

Gracias por el aventón, Satoshi-kun

No hay de qué… trátala bien, sí? – Se despide con una sonrisa mientras se aleja en su auto.

 _"Tan entrometido como siempre, eh?"_

Una hora después…

Llegando a su departamento, cansada y con ansias de sentir su cama, Yoshino guarda lo comprado tanto en su refrigerador como en algunas estanterías. Se adentra al baño, una vez adentro cierra la puerta, y se desnuda lentamente. Su agotamiento se hacía notar, sus ojos se estaban cerrando poco a poco, su equilibrio comenzó a fallar.

 _"Vamos Yoshino…despierta!"_

Golpea sus mejillas con ambas manos para despertarse. Hace correr el agua de la llave de la ducha y espera a que se regule la temperatura.

 _"Ahh…ahí sí… "_

Mete uno de sus pies a la bañera y luego el otro, se para frente a la pared que da con la ducha y toma atención a un pequeño detalle que ella misma había olvidado.

 _"Cuándo rayos puse un espejo aquí?"_

Mientras el agua caía por su piel, le fue inevitable no mirarse en el espejo.

 _"Ahh…esa cosa… por qué la tengo?... aunque a veces no tiene nada de malo sentir dos tipos de placer…"_

Su miembro no erecto, se asoma por el reflejo del espejo, provocando cierto sonrojo en la cara de la mayor.

 _"Mm…aún me da vergüenza mirarlo…pensé que ya me había acostumbrado…Kussun…esto es tu culpa…"_

Al recordar la escena en que su ahora novia, tomaba su miembro entre sus manos y lo acariciaba, comenzaba a sentir un pequeño ardor en su sangre; aquello provenía de su entrepierna.

 _"No te levantes… no ahora…"_

Pero por más que lo "deseara", su miembro se levantó orgulloso de su sueño, teniendo contacto directo con el aire, y aún más con el agua perfectamente temperada.

 _"Demonios…qué haré contigo…"_

Sus manos se dirigieron lentamente a su amigo ahora erecto, y lo comenzaron a acariciar lentamente, rodeándolo con sus finos dedos, estimulándolo poco a poco mientras el líquido pre-seminal empezó a salir. Notando su ahora más húmedo y viscoso pene, sus manos lograban deslizarse con más facilidad, provocando una sensación aún más placentera en Nanjou. Pequeños y ahogados gemidos resonaban en las paredes del lugar, mientras el murmullo de las gotas de agua cayendo, silenciaban muchas veces sus gritos de placer.

 _"No debería alzar tanto la voz…me escucharán mis vecinos…"_

Al imaginarse siendo escuchada, o el hecho de que descubran lo que está haciendo, aumentó la excitación dentro de ella, y aceleró el roce de sus manos hasta el punto de que ahora la sensación era entre dolor, y placer.

 _"Soy realmente una pervertida… pero…no lo resisto más…"_

Con un roce final, Yoshino arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, y el líquido blanco y espeso se disparó en el espejo, reflejando el rastro de la excitación de la mayor.

 _"Ahh…debo limpiar eso…y bañarme de nuevo…"_

Aún con la respiración entre cortada, tomó un paño y limpió el semen pegado al espejo de manera inmediata.

Totalmente agotada, ya con su pijama puesto, se lanza sobre su cama de dos plazas, se cubre con la manta y cae dormida en cuestión de segundos.

A la mañana siguiente, afortunadamente Nan-chan tenía el día libre pues el ensayo para el Love Live se había pospuesto para el día siguiente; era uno de los pocos días en el año en el que podía descansar del estresante pero divertido trabajo.

"Ya amaneció…mi cita con Kussun empieza en…"

Mira el reloj para verificar la hora.

"Ya son las 10! Y Kussun llegará a las 12!"

Totalmente aterrada, se levanta rápidamente de su cama, la sacude y la ordena. Luego perfuma el lugar con incienso, y se dirige a asear el departamento. Una vez listo, en tiempo record de 20 minutos, se dirige nuevamente a la ducha y se baña rápidamente. Al salir, ya eran casi las 11. Nanjou aún más nerviosa, se dirige rápidamente a la cocina.

"Qué cocino… ah! Ya sé…algo simple… "

Nanjou decide cocinar un plato conocido en Japón… deseando que a su querida Kussun le guste. Una vez todo listo, Nanjou decora la mesa con un fino mantel rojo, coloca dos copas y un vino tinto y blanco sobre la mesa, más un pequeño jarro con unas rosas blancas.

"Listo… "

Repentinamente tocan la puerta.

Kussun! – Sorprendida abre la puerta y encuentra a una linda joven frente a ella.

Buenas tardes, Nan-chan ~

Kussun vestía una polera color lila que revelaba sus delgados hombros, y un pantalón color negro. Su cabello estaba suelto y alisado, cayendo libremente por su cuello.

Te ves linda…Kussun…

"Trae un bolso? Bueno, supongo que su pijama debe estar ahí… me pregunto cómo será…hehe…ah! Espera…no debo pensar en eso… "

Nan-chan?

Ah! Lo siento… pasa…

Nan…chan…qué es esto?... – La joven miraba sorprendida la decoración de la mesa. Aunque se veía simple, afloraba un ambiente romántico.

Lo arreglé para ti…te gusta?

Por supuesto que sí! Gracias Nan-chan~

La joven abraza tiernamente a su novia mientras esta se sonroja.

Vamos…siéntate, serviré el almuerzo…

La mayor se dirige a la cocina dejando a la expectante Kussun sentada.

Nan-chan…eso es…

Sí…Sukiyaki… - Nanjou esboza una sonrisa alegre al ver que su plan de sorprender a su novia iba a la perfección.

Sukiyaki! – Kussun junta sus manos de forma entusiasmada y tierna.

Tranquila, no tiene nada de zanahorias ni pimientos… sé que no te gustan… hehe…

Nan-chan! Te amo…gracias!

Ah! Y para el postre hay algo que a ti te encanta… adivina…

Ehhm…helado? – La pequeña muestra una mirada suplicante y esperanzada.

Hehe…sí…hay helado para el postre, de hecho, tengo tres sabores diferentes… pero uno de ellos lo hice yo…

Eh? Qué sabor? Qué sabor?! – Emocionada al igual que una niña de 5 años.

Jajajja… Melón…hice helado de melón…

Melón! – Kussun alza sus brazos en señal de celebración.

Qué edad tienes… 5? – Nanjou explota en risa al ver la tierna expresión de su novia.

Mou! Nan-chaaaan ~

Perdón….ajjajaja….

Mmm….está delicioso! – La joven come sin parar provocando una sonrisa de alivio en la mayor.

 _"Me alegro que todo haya salido bien…"_

Luego de la comida, y una vez habiendo lavado los platos, Kussun disfruta su helado de melón casero sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Ne, Nan-chan… veamos una película?

Está bien…cualquier que no sea de terror…

Mou! Eres una aburrida; entonces una romántica?

Mmm…está bien…con solo estar a tu lado me conformo… - Deposita un beso en la frente de su novia.

 _"A veces eres muy injusta…Nan-chan…."_

Sentadas una al lado de la otra, Nanjou tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia.

Ne, Nan-chan… - La joven tenía sus ojos pegados en la película. – Qué te gusta de mí?

Mmm… tu mirada, tu rostro, tu sonrisa alegre y cálida, tu presencia en mi vida, tu personalidad juguetona… tus expresiones…tu sensibilidad… lo mimada que eres… al igual que un gatito… me encantas tú…

El rostro de Kussun se vuelve completamente rojo en cuestión de segundos, hasta que una idea cruzó por su mente.

Entonces… como soy tu gatita, mímame… pero como a mí me gusta…

Kussun?!

En cuestión de segundos, Nanjou es empujada hacia atrás, quedando la menor sobre ella, impidiendo que la mayor se escapara.

Nan-chan…esta vez…me dejarás terminar lo que empecé…

La seductora mirada de la joven ya estaba perdida… sus manos se movían lentamente hacia la blusa que en ese momento estaba usando Nanjou, y la desabotonaron lentamente.

Kussun…espera…esto está mal… es muy pronto para…

No! Nan-chan…por favor…quiero hacerlo… - Los ojos de Kussun eran brillosos…pero no parecían tristes, tenían otro significado, su deseo por ser más íntima y cercana con su novia eran comprensibles.

 _"Tengo miedo…pero… "_

Nan-chan…por favor….

Sus labios se juntan, callando tanto los pensamientos de Nanjou, como las súplicas de Kussun.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Nan-chan…

 _"_ _Qué hago…qué hago… qué hago… no podré resistirme si continúa…"_

Kussun…podrías…bajarte? – Nanjou desvía la mirada mientras trata de controlar sus manos.

Nan-chan…por favor… mira… - Se sube la polera revelando una sexy lencería. – La compré para ti…

Kussun… - Sus manos se aproximan a la erótica lencería hasta que un pensamiento cruza por su mente. – Kussun… de verdad no estoy preparada para esto… temo hacerte daño…

Pero Nan-chan… - Una de las manos de Kussun bajan hasta desabrochar su propio pantalón. Luego adentra su propia mano dentro de su entrepierna. – Ya estoy mojada… ves? – Muestra como un hilo transparente y viscoso se forma entre sus dedos.

Kussun… no me muestres eso…por favor…

Nan-chan…si no quieres estar dentro de mí…al menos alíviame… ya no aguanto más…

Está bien…

Pero con una condición…

Cuál?... qué quieres hacer, Kussun… - Su mirada se torna cada vez más preocupada.

Déjame hacerte acabar… quiero…tocarlo…

Eh? – Se miran durante unos segundos hasta que Nanjou decide responder. – Bueno…está bien… pero si no te gusta… solo dímelo, sí?

Entendido… vamos a la cama entonces… - Se levanta del sillón, y extiende su mano hacia su novia.

Ya dentro de la habitación de Nanjou, ambas se acuestan una al lado de la otra.

 _"_ _La ansiedad me está matando… de verdad estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no… hacer nada imprudente…"_

 _"_ _Nan-chan se está tardando… creo que deberé ser yo la que tome la iniciativa…"_

Ku-Kussun?

Lo siento… pero no hacías nada así que… mmmh…

La menor se sentó sobre Nanjou, posando su entrepierna sobre el sector donde se encontraría el aún sin despertar miembro de la mayor. Una vez bien posicionada, comenzó a frotarse así misma contra lo que tanto deseaba.

Ku-Kussun… yo… aahh…

La menor seguía rosando su entrepierna de forma cada vez más rápida, haciendo círculos y pequeños movimientos de adelante hacia atrás.

 _"_ _Ahh… se está poniendo duro…"_

Nan-chan…

La joven dirigió sus manos a los pantalones de su novia, los desabrochó, y trató de bajarlos lo más rápido que pudo.

Levanta tus caderas… - La mayor hizo como se le pidió.

Ahí estaba, un pequeño bulto haciéndose cada vez más grande a través de las bragas de Nanjou. Kussun baja la ropa interior, y se encuentra con lo que estaba ansiando ver desde hace rato. Se le quedó viendo unos minutos, hasta que sus manos lo envolvieron gentilmente.

Mmmh…

Qué quieres que haga, Nan-chan? – La mirada de Kussun era pícara y llena de deseo.

Mm… lámelo… - El rostro de Nanjou se volvió completamente rojo.

Entendido~

La boca de la joven, que a simple vista parecía grande, fue envolviendo el erecto miembro poco a poco dentro de sí. Al cerrar sus labios alrededor de este, sintió la alta temperatura que este emanaba, junto con un raro y salado sabor, que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

 _"_ _No estoy segura sobre cómo hacer esto pero… supongo que veré cómo van las reacciones de Nan-chan…"_

Una vez acostumbrada al tamaño del miembro, comenzó a explorar su forma y textura con su lengua, dando pequeños trazos sobre el glande. Segundos después, comenzó a sacarlo y adentrarlo a su boca lentamente, mientras al mismo tiempo su lengua se encargaba de rodearlo lo que más pudiera. El movimiento agarró velocidad, pero esta vez Kussun comenzó a succionarlo cada vez que lo adentraba y sacaba, causando gemidos y escalofríos en el cuerpo de Yoshino.

Kussun! – La mayor se aferró fuertemente con una mano desde las sábanas, y la otra la posó sobre la cabeza de su novia, empujándola hacia abajo rápidamente cada vez que esta levantaba su vista.

 _"_ _Demonios…esto se siente demasiado bien…."_

Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que Kussun se detiene repentinamente.

Kussun? Estás bien? Lo siento… fui demasiado brusca…

No es eso… - La joven cambia la dirección y posición de su cuerpo y se saca los pantalones y bragas. Esta vez se posiciona sobre Nanjou, pero su rostro estaba en la dirección contraria.

Kussun…esta posición…

Nan-chan… por favor…

Sin decir más palabras, Kussun reanudó la acción anterior y se enfocó en lo que tenía frente a ella. Por su lado, Nan-chan mientras intentaba concentrarse, tenía a su completa vista la parte más íntima de su amada, sonrojándose y ansiosa por tocarla.

Aquí voy… Kussun…

Con sus dedos, acarició gentilmente los labios interiores, trazando círculos y a veces abriéndola de vez en cuando para explorar sus adentros.

"Woow… se está mojando cada vez más…"

Al notar lo húmeda que ya estaba su novia, decidió no hacerla esperar más, y acercó sus labios para besar a la rosada entrada.

Ahh…Nan-chan…

Sus labios besaban gentilmente los labios inferiores, y sus dedos buscaban rastro de su pequeño clítoris. Al notar el incremento de los gemidos de su novia, apartó sus dedos, y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a succionar y lamer aquella pequeña protuberancia. Sus dedos libres, comenzaron a buscar la entrada, y una vez localizada, Nanjou insertó un dedo sin previo aviso.

Ahhh!... – La joven arqueó su espalda ante la repentina intromisión.

Al notar la reacción, Nanjou aceleró los movimientos de su lengua, pero esta vez la enfocó alrededor de la entrada, mientras ahora sus dedos molestaban y piñizcaban el clítoris. Estaba tan absorta en las reacciones y gemidos de su chica, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Kussun…yo… ya casi…

No te preocupes, yo también… puedes… acabar en mi boca…

Habiendo oído eso, Nanjou comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo al ritmo de las succionadas de Kussun, mientras con sus dedos continuaba la estimulación hacia su amada.

Kussun… - El fino y viscoso líquido se adentró en la boca de Kussun, tragando esta todo lo que venía a su paso.

Nan-chan…! Una vez tragado el líquido… los espasmos de la joven se hicieron notorios, aún más con Nanjou aun teniendo sus dedos dentro de su novia.

Creo que…ya es suficiente…

Mmm… sí…dejémoslo así por hoy… gracias, Nan-chan…

 _"_ _Sé que no lo disfrutaste totalmente… Kussun… lo siento…"_

Ya pasadas las 10 de la noche, ambas se cambiaron a sus pijamas después de haberse dado un baño (por separado).

Ne, Nan-chan…

Sí?

…. No…nada…olvídalo…

Kussun…

Ambas quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

"Por qué pasa esto… me siento muy insegura… qué tal si la dejé decepcionada?"

Nan-chan… está bien… no te preocupes…

Pero…Kussun… yo…lo lamento… - Baja su mirada.

Por qué te disculpas?

Porque… te negué algo que deseabas… por mi egoísmo…

Nan-chan… no es por eso que estoy así…bueno, en parte sí… pero no totalmente…

Entonces?

Es que… a veces ciento que soy una molestia para ti… me siento… insegura…

Kussun… - Nanjou se acerca a abrazarla tiernamente. – No seas tontita… para mi eres perfecta…

Nan-chan…

Se besan, y caen dormidas una al lado de la otra, mientras sus manos siguen entrelazadas.

A la mañana siguiente, debían reunirse temprano para recuperar el ensayo que había sido cancelado el día anterior.

Ok chicas… hagamos unos estiramientos en parejas… la que se quede sin una, los hace conmigo, de acuerdo? – Dijo el encargado de las lecciones de baile.

Entendido! – Dijeron las nueve seiyuus.

Por un lado, estaban Emitsun y Ucchi, Pile y Mimorin, Shika y Rippi, y finalmente Soramaru con el coordinador de baile.

Muy bien… primero comenzaremos por estirar los brazos, este ejercicio se hará de la siguiente forma…

El hombre tomó los brazos de Soramaru por detrás, estirándolos mientras esta se inclinaba hacia adelante, con la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, y su espalda recta de forma horizontal. Todas comenzaron a imitar la acción puesta frente a ellas, pero la única con problemas era Nanjou.

 _"_ _Demonios… cuando la sujeto de esta forma…"_

Sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no tener contacto físico más allá de las manos. Pero Yoshino comenzó a acercarse inconscientemente a su novia, quedando su entrepierna, pegada al trasero de la chica frente a ella.

 _"_ _Na-Nan-chan?"_

La joven mira hacia atrás sorprendida de sentir contacto físico tan repentinamente,

Nan-chan… no puedes…

Lo siento… no pude evitarlo…

Afortunadamente, estaban lo suficientemente escondidas, o mejor dicho, alejadas del espejo frente a ellas, y todas las parejas estaban lo suficientemente enfocadas como para notar algo. De repente, Yoshino aprovechó la oportunidad de estar pegada con Kussun, y comenzó a frotar su miembro aún dormida contra ella, de repente dando pequeñas y disimuladas embestidas.

 _"_ _Esto se siente…bien…"_

Nan-chan… detente…

La voz de Kussun era a modo de susurro, pero aun así se podía percibir el cambio en esta.

Haciendo caso omiso, los movimientos de Nanjou se hicieron más agresivos, frotaba en círculos o en dirección adelante atrás contra el cuerpo de su novia, provocando que su antes dormido miembro, estuviera casi completamente erecto.

Nan-chan! – Kussun sin querer soltó un grito y todas las quedaron mirando.

A modo de disimular, Nanjou se tiró al suelo tocándose el estómago, lo que le dio una pista a Kussun para continuar.

Chicas, sensei… llevaré a Nan-chan a la enfermería, ustedes pueden continuar sin nosotras…

Está bien… llévala y si es posible regresen, sino… puedes acompañarla a su casa…

Enserio?

Sí, este ensayo es solo para repasar, pero mañana temprano quiero que des más del 100% entendido?

Entendido!

Así es como Kussun se lleva a Nanjou a la enfermería, pero solo para que le dieran unas pastillas porque había gente ahí, y la mayor aún trataba de disimular su erección. Una vez teniendo las pastillas, ambas se dirigen fuera del estudio, toman un taxi y se dirigen al departamento de Kussun. Entrando en este, la puerta es cerrada con pestillo, y Nanjou empuja a su novia contra el sillón. Esta la queda mirando encantada, y espera a que su novia la "asalte".

Una frente a la otra, ahora completamente desnudas, Nanjou besa apasionadamente a su novia, la agarra fuertemente de la cintura, acaricia su cabello y su espalda tierna y lentamente.

 _"_ _Quiero hacerlo…quiero hacerla mía…"_

Separan sus labios y se miran fijamente.

Estas bastante emocionada, eh? – Kussun la mira deseosa mientras Nanjou rompe el momento.

Sus manos acarician la tersa piel de la chica frente a ella, toma sus senos y frota sus finos pezones, mientras besa dejando marcas en el pecho de la menor.

Nan-chan…dejarás marcas…

No importa… así sabrán que eres mía…

Sus manos bajaban lentamente hacia la entrepierna de la joven, adentrándose en su interior sin previo aviso para averiguar si estaba lista o no. Al notar que dos de sus dedos entraban fácilmente, una sonrisa pícara se reflejó en su rostro. Aunque su erecto miembro era un poco más grueso, era lo suficientemente grande como para que no fuese cubierto por una mano.

Kussun, date vuelta…

Girando a Kussun, se encontró con el trasero bien formado de su novia… lo acarició, lo palmeó… y finalmente lo agarró con fuerza buscando la entrada a la vagina de su chica, y cuando la encontró, de a poco se fue adentrando. Una vez adentro la punta, sintió cómo las paredes de Kussun la succionaban hacia dentro, causándole un placer antes no experimentado.

Ku-Kussun….

Nan…chan….

Por su parte, Kussun estaba algo adolorida, después de todo era su primera vez. Sin embargo, entre el dolor de ser penetrada por algo tan grueso, poco a poco el placer fue apareciendo, obligándola a pedir por más.

Nan-chan… has lo que quieras… puedes continuar… - La voz de Kussun era entrecortada, pero eso no preocupó a Nanjou, por el solo hecho de que antes de poder hacer algo, su novia estaba tratando de mover sus propias caderas hacia atrás.

Ahhh… Kussun… - Al ver cuán sexy podría ser su novia, no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró más profundamente en Kussun.

Una vez asegurándose de haberse posicionado bien, comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás de forma gentil, pero eso no duró demasiado.

Kussun…lo siento…yo…

Está bien… quiero que te muevas más rápido…

Al oír esas palabras, se aferró al trasero de su novia, marcando sus dedos en él, y comenzó a embestir duro y brutalmente, haciendo sonar su piel golpeando a la otra. Aunque era la primera vez de ambas, sus acciones eran bruscas y rápidas, sus movimientos hacían ruido por toda la pieza, y la cama se movía y golpeaba la pared increíblemente fuerte.

Kussun… esto se siente…

Muy bien! – Kussun tomó la mano de Nanjou por sobre su trasero, y le dio una mirada a su novia. El ser embestida tan bruscamente, y ser capaz de mirar a su novia y sus reacciones mientras lo hacía, provocó en Nanjou un incremento en su excitación.

Mmm…Nan-chan! Se puso más duro…

Lo sé… es que me encantas… tú me provocas esto…

Nan-chan… ahhh… podríamos, cambiar de posición?

Está bien…

Nanjou se recuesta sobre la cama, boca arriba, mientras que Kussun se posa sobre ella.

Aquí voy…

Se agacha y adentra el pene de Nanjou de la misma forma.

Entró…mmhh!...

Comienza a hacerlo entrar y salir de arriba abajo lentamente. Notando que no causaba el mismo y placentero efecto, y lo incómoda que estaba, se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos alrededor de Nanjou, y una vez estabilizada, movió sus caderas de arriba abajo con más intensidad.

Ahh…Kussun… sigue así…

Nanjou, queriendo sentir más placer, comenzó a moverse al compás de los movimientos de Kussun, juntando sus embestidas en cierto punto, provocando que el miembro se adentrara aún más.

Nan…chaan…. – La joven ya cansada, se recostó suavemente sobre Nanjou, asegurándose de no cargarse contra ella.

Kussun… aquí voy… ya casi…

La mayor movía sus caderas salvajemente todo lo que podía, le sorprendía tener tal resistencia a un solo movimiento, y aunque sabía que sus caderas y piernas le dolerían un par de días, el placer era tan grande que no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Kussun!

Nan-chaaan!

El líquido caliente y viscoso se adentró en la vagina de Kussun, provocando pequeñas contracciones en ambas.

Está… caliente…

Lo siento… me fui…adentro…

Tranquila… se sintió… muy bien…

Ambas exhaustas, se besaron una vez más, y cubiertas en sudor, se cubrieron con las sábanas, y se durmieron con los rostros llenos de satisfacción.

La alarma suena.

Ahhh…silencio! – Grita Nanjou mientras ve la hora en su celular.- Demonios! Kussun!

Mou…Nan-chan qué suce…. – Se miran preocupadas. – El ensayo!

Ambas se levantan rápidamente y se dirigen a la ducha.

Mou! Me duelen las piernas….

Dímelo a mí… - Nanjou apenas caminaba después del intenso ejercicio del día anterior.

Una vez listas, se visten en tiempo record y salen a buscar un taxi que las lleve al recinto. Una vez allí, sus compañeras las miran entre molestas y con cara de pícaras, mientras que el entrenador las mira resignado.

Parece que la noche estuvo salvaje, eh?

Por…por qué lo dices? – Decía Nanjou tratando de sonar natural.

Porque aunque trataron de bañarse, se nota que vienen del mismo lugar… supongo que no era solo un dolor de estómago, eh? Yo-shi-non! – Shika-chan, la amiga más cercana a Nanjou hace el comentario.

Mou! – Ambas se cruzan de brazos, ya que era imposible ocultar algo a sus amigas, mucho menos después de aquel día.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**En verdad perdonen la demora! He estado llena de cosas por hacer en la U xD Gracias por su paciencia y espero disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Vamos! Dígannos qué pasa entre ustedes dos… - Soramaru mira pícaramente a Kussun y Nanjou.

Bueno…nosotras… - Kussun mira curiosa a su novia.

Somos novias… - Exclamó secamente Nanjou.

Al ver la seriedad y cuan directa estaba siendo la mayor del grupo, la mayoría quedó atónita, incluyendo la chica a su lado.

Nan-chan… - Conmovida de sus palabras, Kussun abraza tiernamente el brazo de su chica.

Kussun… - Dejándose llevar, la mayor del grupo besa tiernamente, y sorpresivamente los labios de su ahora reconocida, novia.

Wooo demasiado romance en el aire… - Dijo burlonamente Pile.

Solo tienes envidia… - Exclamó Soramaru.

Envidia? – Alzó una ceja entre molesta y burlona. – No será que la envidiosa eres tú?

Bueno ya basta, ahora vamos a ensayar… - Sorpresivamente Mimorin detuvo la "discusión" de una forma bastante seria.

Sé que hay algo que me ocultas, Yoshinon… pero por ahora lo dejaré así… - Shika-chan se retira lentamente después de haber susurrado leves palabras a su amiga.

Shika-chan… - Nanjou la mira con algo de nostalgia y calidez.

Nan-chan… - Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una dulce voz. – Está todo bien?

Sí… todo está perfecto… - Besa una vez más sus labios.

Mou… desde ayer has estado bastante romántica… hehe…

Por cierto, Kussun… - La tomó del brazo y la llevó a un rincón. – Te sientes… bien?

Sí, está todo bien, solo algo adolorida… pero, es evidencia de que… lo hicimos… - Al decirlo un leve sonrojo se asomó en su rostro provocando alivio en la mayor frente a ella.

Mou, Kussun… - Se acercó y beso su frente. – De verdad eres muy linda… trata de contenerte para… que no quiera atacarte aquí mismo… - Se acerca a su oído y muerde su oreja.

Mmhh… Nan-chan…

Oigan! Ya paren de coquetear y vengan a ensayar… - A lo lejos Emitsun les dice en voz alta.

Sí! – Ambas contestan alegremente y se acercan a las demás.

El ensayo iba bien, sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música, y su coordinación era casi perfecta.

Bien! Ahora ensayaremos por última vez una de las canciones de Bibi. – Dice Soramaru al grupo.

Nanjou, Pile y Soramaru se colocan una al lado de la otra.

Cuál ensayaremos? – Pregunta Nanjou

Nantsu Owaranai de – Contesta Pile.

(Escuchen la canción en Youtube J cuando la cantan en vivo suena realmente genial)

Luego de terminar el ensayo, Bibi recibe aplauso de sus demás compañeras.

Chicas, les va a salir genial… - Ucchi les da un sincero y animado cumplido.

Gracias… - Dijo Pile dando una alegre sonrisa.

Mimorin? – De la nada, Emitsun le habló a la alegre Mimorin, quien en ese momento pareciere que fuera a llorar.

Mimo-chan? – Esta vez es Soramaru quien se acerca a ella preocupada.

No es nada, por ahora… discúlpenme, debo retirarme… adiós… - Se aleja sin esperar que las demás le respondieran.

"Mimorin… lo siento… "

Pile veía cómo se retiraba la persona mencionada, y su rostro reflejó una intensa y clara tristeza.

Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado… - Exclamó Soramaru al observar a Pile. – Pero debemos dejar que las cosas se arreglen entre las personas involucradas… no podemos hacer más…

Estoy de acuerdo… - Exclamó Emitsun mirando a Pile.

Muy bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí… mañana es el gran día… debemos darlo todo! – Exclamó Ucchi

Estoy de acuerdo… dejemos los problemas en alto por un momento… mañana es el gran día… - Emitsun expresó emocionada. – Así que por ahora, a casa a descansar, y mañana nos vemos temprano fuera del estadio.

Luego de unas horas, en otro lado de la ciudad.

Mimorin…

Pa-Pai-chan? Qué haces aquí? – La joven de cabello largo y oscuro está atónita mientras observa a la chica frente a ella.

Mimo-chan… vine a hablar contigo… - Su mirada era seria, y parecía decidida en no irse hasta arreglar las cosas. – Quiero estar concentrada mañana… por favor… arreglemos esto…

Está bien… pasa…

El lugar de encuentro era la casa de Mimorin, quien en esos instantes, vivía sola.

Ne, Mimo-chan… por qué saliste de esa forma del ensayo?

Como si no lo supieras… - Mimorin evitaba mirar a toda costa a la chica frente a ella, aunque estuvieran sentadas muy cercanamente.

Vamos… dime… - Pile desprendía una mirada cálida y a la vez preocupada.

Esa canción… porque cuando la cantabas… me mirabas a mí?

Porque… - Antes de contestar, Pile miraba nerviosa a Mimorin. – Porque te extraño… sé que lo nuestro no funcionó al principio… pero… yo…

Aún sientes algo por mí? – Mimorin miraba seriamente a Pile.

Sí… aun te amo, Mimorin… - Pile se acerca lentamente a su compañera.

Espera… yo… - Posiciona sus manos frente a ella para que se detuviera.

No quieres? – Pile muestra una mirada decepcionada.

No es eso… es solo que, ha pasado mucho tiempo… y no hemos hecho más que… besarnos… - Desvía la mirada.

Ahh… - Pile se sonroja levemente. – Quieres… hacerlo?

Ehhm… sí…

Está bien…

En otro punto de la ciudad.

Ne, Nan-chan… qué crees le haya pasado a Mimo-chan?

No lo sé… pero Kussun, es este el momento para enfocarte en alguien más?

Mmm… acaso alguien está celosa? – La joven mira burlesca a su novia.

Por su puesto que lo estoy! Mira la situación en la que estamos y tu pensando en otra… - La molesta Nanjou, ataca el interior de su novia con su lengua.

Mmh! Nan-chan… eso es injusto…

Tú eres la injusta… mmh… - Posa sus labios en la entrepierna de su novia, lamiendo suave y tiernamente cada rincón de lo que tenía frente a ella.

Mou… Nan-chan… si seguimos así, me dejarás inválida… no puedo mover mis piernas libremente… ahh… además… tenemos el concierto mañana…

Lo sé… por eso mismo… mhh… quiero desquitarme… o sino no me podré contener mañana mientras te cambias de ropa frente a todas…

Nan…chan… ahh…

Ya casi, eh? Entonces… aquí voy…

Mou!

Al día siguiente…

Nan-chan no Baka! – Kussun golpea a su novia media dormida con su almohada.

Kussun… es necesario? – Trata de detener los golpes torpemente.

Mis caderas, cintura y piernas duelen! Por qué tuvimos que hacerlo por cuatro horas… Nan-chan… por qué?!

Dime que no lo disfrutaste… fuiste tú quien después del segundo round me montó durante horas… hehe…

E-Eso es diferente… en fin! Es tu culpa por ser tan… sexy que… estoy así… además… te fuiste adentro sin avisarme… no una ni dos, sino cinco veces! – Kussun intentando parecer molesta, cruza sus brazos y hace un puchero.

 _"Es algo difícil creerte en ese estado, no crees?"_

Kussun… lo siento… pero mi deseo por ti no se va sin importar cuánto lo hagamos…

Solo espero que no se note mi torpeza hoy… me las pagarás… Yoshino!

Pff! Jajajaja! – La mayor explota en risa dejando a la menor aún más molesta.

Dentro del camerino destinado a u's.

Chicas! Están todas listas? – Pregunta Emitsun demasiado entusiasmada

Sí! – El resto responde con el mismo entusiasmo.

Vamos a hacer esto!

Luego de la primera mitad del concierto, era el turno de números en parejas, en este caso, le tocaba a Nanjou y Kussun salir luego de que Soramaru cantara.

Nanjou-san, Kusuda-san, están listas? – Pregunta uno de los encargados del staff.

Sí! – Contestaron enérgicamente las dos, sin embargo algo extraño se notaba en ellas.

Qué les sucede? Acaso se pelearon? – Preguntó Shika-chan

Creo que algo así… - Señaló Rippi.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Minutos antes._

 _Durante la actuación de Rippi y Pile en "Beat in Angel", la pareja se había estado preparando para cuando Nanjou soltó un comentario._

 _"Ahh… a veces desearía operarme esta cosa… me molesta y muchas veces es difícil controlar o evitar tocarla…"_

 _"Eso es porque te acostumbraste a ello… pero, Nan-chan… por favor no te hagas nada, te prefiero así tal cual eres…"_

 _"Osea, que si me opero y decido ser una chica normal, tú me dejarías?"_

 _"Qué? No! No es eso lo que dije, solo…"_

 _"Silencio! Ya me quedó más que claro que me quieres por tener esto… gracias por explicármelo, Kussun…"_

 _"Mou! Nan-chan… por favor!"_

 _"Si tanto te gusta esto, por qué no te vas con un hombre?! Eh?! En ellos es normal tenerla… "_

 _"Nan-chan! No pongas palabras en mi boca… yo te quiero a ti, a nadie más… podrías entender eso?!"_

 _"Oigan ustedes dos! Ya les toca!"_

 _La voz de Pile entrando al camerino las desconcentra._

 _"Sí…gracias…"_

 _Nanjou y Kussun se observan, y sueltan un suspiro en conjunto._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

La canción comenzó, ambas estaban paradas sobre una tarima que se movía a lo largo del escenario. Esta estaba decorada con ramas y algunas hojas, dándole un toque de jardín. Efectivamente la canción a cantar era "Garasu no Hanazono". Durante la performance, ambas se miraban con anhelo, lo que provocaba en su "actuación", un toque mucho más real. Mientras la melodía avanzaba, seguían moviéndose según lo ensayado, debían acariciar sus rostros, tomar sus manos, coquetear enfrente de miles de fans, pero al menos todos creerían que era parte del show, pero para ellas, era una forma de reconciliar su amor. Una vez terminada la canción, las luces se apagaron, esperando la siguiente función.

Las horas en el concierto pasaron realmente lentas, especialmente para la pareja recién reconciliada, que no había tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas. En parte lo agradecían, porque pensaban sería peligroso tener oportunidades como esas, al menos en ese lugar.

Finalmente, el primer día del concierto acabó. Las nueve integrantes, totalmente agotadas pero agradecidas y emocionadas, retornan cada una a sus hogares. En lo que respecta a parejas, Nan-chan y Kussun se fueron juntas, nada sorprendente, a excepción por Pile y Mimorin, a quienes todas vieron mientras se marchaban tomadas de la mano.

Ya en el hogar de Nanjou, ella y Kussun dejaron sus cosas en la sala de estar, mientras sus ya agotados cuerpos yacían sobre la cama.

Nan-chan… - La joven se aproximó a su novia. – Realmente, lo lamento…

No tienes que disculparte… hoy fue una paranoica… lamento haberte tratado así… - Avergonzada, mira con tristeza y arrepentimiento a su tierna novia. – Te amo… Kussun…

Y yo a ti, Nan-chan… - Un silencio enriquecedor las acompañó durante unos segundos. – Nan-chan… respecto a la operación…

No te preocupes… no lo haré…

Eh? Pero, si realmente quieres hacerlo… no soy nadie para oponerme… solo no quiero que pienses que me gustas por tener…eso…

Baka… - Besa la frente de la menor. – Si no tuviera esto… cómo te haría gemir así de fuerte cuando lo hacemos? Mis dedos no son la gran cosa… sabes?

Mou… Nan-chan…

Ne, Kussun… quieres… hacerlo?

Ehh… no estoy segura… no es que no quiera… pero mi período, vendrá pronto… - Mira sus dedos nerviosamente.

Tranquila… usaremos anticonceptivos… pero por hoy, especialmente los usaré yo… - Sonríe tiernamente a su novia. – Aunque puede que no se sienta tan bien con un condón puesto… lo haré…

Nan-chan… - Mira deseosamente a su novia. – Está bien… hagámoslo…

Mmm… tengo una idea… qué tal si… me pones el condón tú?

Eh? Yo? Pero… cómo?

Ya verás… primero, comencemos…

Nanjou se posiciona sobre su novia, la observa durante unos segundos, y se acerca lentamente a sus labios.

Extrañé tus labios hoy…Kussun…

Y yo los tuyos…

Sus labios rozaban entre sí, y tiernos y leves besos resonaban en la habitación.

Saca tu lengua…

La menor hizo como se le fue ordenado. La mayor, al tener la lengua de su amada fuera de la boca, la besó, y comenzó a succionarla poco a poco. Repentinamente, Nanjou se separa por unos segundos, le da la espalda, y con algo en la boca, besa nuevamente a su novia. Había algo raro, el sabor, la textura, no era una lengua, sino algo más.

No muerdas, ni cierres la boca… mantente ahí…

La boca de Kussun estaba entre abierta, y su lengua estaba envuelta por algo que ella desconocía, al menos hasta ese día.

Ese es un condón… me lo pondrás con tu boca…

Los ojos de sorpresa y confusión de Kussun se hicieron grandes, aunque la idea le agradó a los pocos segundos después debido a lo que apareció frente a ella. Nanjou, se había bajado los pantalones y bragas, revelando su erecto miembro, el cual parecía aún más grande de lo normal. Kussun, con los ojos totalmente hipnotizados ante aquella escena, empujó a su novia hacia atrás, quedando esta recostada sobre la cama y boca arriba, y se dirigió a su destino. Lentamente, su boca se acercaba al miembro que tanto amaba, la punta de su lengua tocó la punta, y bajó lentamente ajustando el condón en él.

Listo… - Una expresión de orgullo se asomó en su rostro.

Muy bien… ahora, comienza la acción…

Nanjou comienza a desvestir a su novia, proporcionando caricias leves en sus partes más íntimas, deteniéndose a cierto punto para dejarla queriendo más.

Mou! Nan-chan… no seas mala…

Lo siento… pero quiero molestarte antes de cualquier cosa…

Sus manos gentilmente trazaban círculos en su piel, moldeaban su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas, las cuales tenían unos cuantos músculos formados de tanto ensayo. Su vista se posó en el jardín secreto que tanto le gustaba.

Kussun, puedo?

Sí… ven… Nan-chan…

Nanjou se posicionó frente a su amada, abrió sus piernas, divisó una vez más aquel lugar ahora empapado, levantó las piernas de Kussun llevándolas a sus hombros, y lentamente la penetró.

Una vez adentro, oía los gemidos de su amada. Cerró placenteramente los ojos, y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, con pequeñas embestidas. Debido a la posición que estaba, tenía la posibilidad de moverse más, pero quería probar algo que vio en una película porno. Con las piernas de Kussun aún en sus hombros, Nanjou se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, casi como si fuera a apoyarse sobre su novia, posicionó sus manos alrededor de la chica frente a ella, y empujó sus caderas hacia abajo, dando como resultado, que su miembro se adentrara aún más profundo.

Mmh…. Nan…chan… qué es esto… - El rostro de Kussun mostraba un claro sonrojo, y unos fuertes jadeos salían mientras Nanjou agarraba velocidad en la nueva posición.

Ahhh… amo esto… - Nanjou movía sus caderas con vigor, y aunque a veces le costaba mantener el equilibrio, no le importó y siguió moviéndose a su gusto.

Durante el acto, se dio cuenta la razón por la cual Kussun apretaba aún más de lo normal alrededor de su miembro, y era por la posición en sí. Al tener su abdomen doblado, su respiración se dificulta, haciendo que coordinara sus jadeos según los movimientos de Nanjou.

Nan-chan… - La joven miraba completamente roja a su novia, y trató de alcanzar su brazo. Al encontrarlo, lo apretó fuertemente casi dejando una marca en él, las sábanas ya no eran suficientes para resistir todo eso.

Al notar esta reacción, Nanjou suelta a su novia y la cambia rápidamente de posición. Esta vez, Kussun estaba boca abajo, con el torso pegado a la cama, y su trasero levemente levantado. En cuestión de segundos, Nanjou apoya una de sus manos en el trasero de su chica, y la otra en la cabeza de la menor, empujándola hacia abajo, y a veces tirando levemente de su cabello, el cual en ese momento, tenía la forma de una cola de caballo. Una vez penetrando por segunda vez a su novia, coordinó los movimientos de sus caderas con el de sus manos, las cuales tiraban del cabello de Kussun, y golpeaban una de sus nalgas. Al principio, las palmadas las hizo despacio y gentiles, pero cuando escuchó que los gemidos de Kussun se volvían más salvajes cada vez que era golpeada, aumentó un poco la fuerza, la necesaria para no lastimarla.

Kussun… aquí voy…

Nan…chaaan….

Nanjou aceleró lo más que pudo sus embestidas, soltó el cabello de su amada, y se aferró fuertemente del trasero de Kussun, lo levantó aún más, y penetraba agresivamente sus interiores, el deseo y placer que fluían desde su miembro hasta su cuerpo no la dejaban pensar correctamente.

Kussun! – Con una última embestida, rellenó el condón con ese blanco y espeso líquido, el cual era la prueba de esa noche de placer.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recordara a su novia, quien estaba tendida sobre la cama con dificultades para recobrar el aliento.

Kusuun?! Estás bien?! – Preocupada, se acercó rápidamente a su novia.

Nan…chan… - Los ojos de Kussun estaban cerrados, sus piernas temblaban un poco, y cuando se fijó en la entrepierna de su amada, logró ver cómo un pequeño charco salía desde ella.

Ku-Kussun… tú…

Sí… me vine…muy…fuerte… ahhh….

Nanjou totalmente anonadada, observaba como el interior de su amada se contraía violentamente, y cómo su clítoris seguía bastante hinchado.

Kussun… ven, levántate… necesito cambiar las sábanas para que no te resfríes… - Gentilmente tomó la mano de su novia para ayudarla.

Nan-chan… gracias…

Gracias a ti… por aguantar todo esto… aunque veo que lo disfrutaste… hehe… - Alegremente esboza una sonrisa de alivio.

Hehe… lo sé… eres muy buena, Nan-chan…

Vamos, vamos… ayúdame a cambiar las sábanas…

Sí….

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

Ne, Kussun… puedo preguntarte algo?

Dime, Nan-chan…

Alguna vez… has pensado en lo que pasaría si… llegas a quedar embarazada?

…La verdad… tengo miedo, de lo que dirán, y de cómo nos mirarán… es más… cómo lo explicaremos?

Buen punto… la única forma sería decir que es de alguien más, o que yo soy… bueno…

Creo que la explicación puede ser aún más simple… has oído de la inseminación artificial?

Ohhh… - Nanjou mira sorprendida a su novia.

Podemos decir que, al decidir estar juntas, quisimos pasar por eso y así tener un hijo… qué te parece? Así nadie saldrá herido… y la integridad de ambas quedará a salvo…

 _"_ _Es por este tipo de cosas que a veces odio ser famosa…"_

Sí…

Nan-chan? Qué sucede?... – Observa detenidamente la expresión depresiva de su novia. – Nan-chan… sé que… a causa de que nuestra "fama" podríamos salir lastimadas… pero…

Pero estoy dispuesta a pasar por eso… si soportando eso, puedo estar contigo, entonces no me importa…

Pero, qué pasa si arruina tu carrera? Qué harás en ese caso? Porque recuerda que no eres solo tu… qué hay de Fripside, nosotras… tu carrera como seiyuu… Nan-chan… yo…

Detente! No vayas a decir que sería mejor el separarnos… porque no te perdonaría el que pienses así… - La mirada de la mayor se llena de lágrimas.

Nan-chan…. – La menor suelta un gran y largo suspiro. – Tranquila… moriría de tristeza si no estoy a tu lado…

Kussun… - Sus miradas se cruzan, y las lágrimas de ambas se asoman en el rostro de cada una.

Entre las emociones negativas y las preocupaciones, solo podían confiar en la otra, no tenían más opción que prepararse para enfrentar lo que el mundo probablemente les traería; traición, ignorancia, discriminación, maldad.

Y si… - Kussun interrumpió el momento. – Les contamos a las chicas?

Qué?! – La mirada de Nanjou descolocó a su novia por unos segundos.

Nan-chan, creo que podría ser una buena idea, digo, el tener alguien más en quien confiar…

Pero…

Tranquila, te aceptarán, digo… ya aceptaron lo nuestro, no? Digámosles qué sucede, cuáles son nuestros miedos… llevamos cuatro años juntas… no crees que es el tiempo suficiente para confiar en alguien?

Bueno… si tú lo dices, entonces está bien…

Bien, mañana después del Live les diremos…

Ok…

Ambas se abrazan por última vez antes de despedirse.

Nan-chan, lamento no poder quedarme, pero debo ir a ver a mis padres… hehe…

Descuida, aún vives con ellos, y no quiero que se preocupen… por cierto, saben de… lo nuestro?

Mmm… creo que sospechan algo, pero aún no he podido decirles nada…

Qué crees que digan?

Nan-chan, tranquila… mis padres son abiertos de mente, no creo haya problemas…

Kussun besa la frente de su amada y se dirige a la puerta del departamento.

Nos vemos mañana, Nan-chan…

Hasta pronto, Aina…

 _"_ _Me llamó por mi nombre… se siente raro pero… me encanta…"_

Con una gran sonrisa, Kussun se despide y aleja del recinto.

Al día siguiente, las nueve integrantes del proyecto se encuentran temprano para ensayar antes del último día del concierto Endless Parade. El ensayo iba perfecto, solo se notaba un poco el cansancio y fatiga de las chicas, el concierto del día anterior había sido altamente agotador. Luego de unas cuantas repasadas a las coreografías, decidieron descansar hasta que la hora del Live llegara. Tenían unas cinco horas aproximadamente, bastante para algunas, pocas para otras. Decidieron irse cada una a su casa a darse un baño y luego juntarse unas tres horas antes para comer algo y relajarse antes del show. En un restaurant tradicional decidieron comer sushi, claro que como había alguna/s de ellas que tenía alergia a algunos productos marinos, decidió comer algo mucho más tradicional. Mientras almorzaban hablaban de las coreografías y cómo mejorarlas, de lo entusiasmadas que se sentían de pasar cuatro años juntas, y se preguntaban qué pasaría en esa noche. Sin embargo, había dos chicas que se notaban preocupadas o nerviosas.

Ne, Kussun, Nanjou… qué les sucede? Han estado calladas todo el tiempo… - Añade Soramaru.

Nada en especial… solo… - Nanjou observa preocupada a Kussun.

Solo? – Pregunta Pile.

Después del concierto queremos decirles algo… - Kussun agacha la cabeza.

Ohh… - Las siete integrantes restantes captan de que la conversación será realmente seria.

Pero por ahora preocupémonos del concierto… sí? – Añade Nanjou.

Las miraban preocupadas, pero a los minutos después se les pasó la curiosidad.

Chicas, nos queda una hora y media para el concierto, vamos al estadio. – Dijo Emitsun

Una vez dentro del camerino, todas se cambian de ropa tranquilamente, agradecen no haber comido tanto, pues sentían el estómago algo revuelto.

Muy bien, demos lo mejor allí afuera, que los fans sientan todo nuestro entusiasmo, y que el esfuerzo que hemos puesto sea demostrado… - Emitsun añade con orgullo y alegría.

Las horas pasaban, y la fatiga se estaba notando cada vez más en las integrantes, pero los ánimos de sus fans las inspiraban a seguir. Las chicas se estaban acercando al final del día, pero mágicamente sus energías seguían con ellas, aunque el sudor acumulado las estaba haciendo sentir incómodas, así que cada vez que tenían tiempo, se daban una pequeña refrescada en la ducha con agua helada, sin descuidar el maquillaje y el peinado.

Finalmente, el concierto llegó a su fin, y las musas se dirigían a casa con varias sorpresas, tendrían otro concierto el año siguiente, lo que significaba que seguirían trabajando juntas. Otra de las sorpresas fue la pequeña celebración del cumpleaños de Kussun que había ocurrido días antes.

 _"Ahh… fue hace una semana… en ese entonces nosotras…"_

Nanjou recordó que posiblemente el cumpleaños de su amada no haya sido muy memorable, pero también concuerda con el día en que se hicieron novias.

Esperen! Recuerden que Nan-chan y Kussun querían hablar con nosotras… - Gritó Emitsun al percatarse de que sus compañeras se marchaban.

Ohhh… cierto… - Dijeron el resto de ellas.

Y bien? Qué es lo que querías decirnos? Nanjou-san? – Soramaru esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Bueno… lo que les quiero contar, es algo delicado, así que tendrá que ser en mi departamento… les parece si vamos allá? – Preguntó dudosa Nanjou divisando a sus confundidas y curiosas compañeras.

Departamento Nanjou.

Bueno, lo que les tengo que decir es bastante complicado, pero necesario… o al menos eso pensamos Kussun y yo…

Al cotarles esto, queremos decirles que confiamos en ustedes, sabemos que guardaran el secreto sin importar cual sea... - Senalo Kussun.

Ahh diganlo ya! La intriga me esta matando... - Señaló Soramaru

Bien... yo... - Siente que su mano es apretada. Observa a su novia y esta asiente en señal de que continúe. - La verdad es que mi secreto podria afectar demasiado, sobre todo si llega a ser descubierto...

La verdad es que, hemos decidido que, si llega el momento en el que yo quede embarazada, diremos a los fans que pasé por inseminación artificial... es una completa mentira, pero a través de eso podemos ocultar la duda sobre... - Se detiene y mira a su novia para que ella continúe.

Yo... soy una futanari...

La sala de estar del recinto se queda en completo silencio.

Chicas? - Nanjou aún mas nerviosa que de costumbre, comenzó a entrar en pánico. El silencio entre sus amigas la inquietaba cada vez más.

Después de decirnos esto... - Interrumpe Pile. - Qué quieren que hagamos?

Eh? A qué te refieres? - Señaló Nanjou

A que si necesitan ayuda con algo... sabemos que esto puede originar varios problemas, e incluso arruinar sus carreras... - Irrumpió Soramaru

Pero esten tranquilas, guardaremos su secreto, y las ayudaremos a que su relación triunfe sin que se sientan mal por ello... cierto, chicas? - Emitsun miró a sus compañeras quienes asintieron con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Chicas... - Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir del rostro de Nanjou. - En verdad, muchas gracias...

Mou! No llores Yoshinon... debiste habérnoslo dicho antes... tontita... - Shika-chan acaricia la cabeza de la mayor.

Bueno, ahora que todo esta aclarado, Kussun... - Señaló Ucchi. - Qué tal se siente?

Eh? - El rostro de la menor se volvió completamente rojo, aún más debido al tipo de pregunta proveniente de una de las mas tímidas del grupo. - Cómo se siente... que?

Vamos no te hagas la inocente, sabemos que lo han hecho... llevan con suerte una semana y ya cruzaron la linea... hehe... - Señaló Ucchi.

U-Ucchi? - Preguntó alarmada Emitsun. - No me digas que... estuviste bebiendo?

Si... - La tierna Ucchi ahora era toda una "pervertida", o asi es como la describe Emitsun cuando esta ebria.

Mou! - Emitsun regaña por unos momentos a su amiga mientras las demas se ríen.

Vaya, eso de verdad me sorprendio... - Dijo Kussun ahora mucho más aliviada.

Ne, Kussun... - Su novia la interrumpe de sus pensamientos. - Gracias... por todo...

Nan-chan... - Abraza a su novia quien estaba emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas. - Gracias a ti...

Luego de una entretenida tarde, el cansancio comenzó a notarse en los cuerpos de las integrantes, por lo que cada una se dirigió a su casa, a excepción de Kussun.

Nan-chan, esta noche me quedaré contigo, mañana tengo una entrevista cerca de aquí, por lo que me conviene quedarme... hehe...

A qué hora tienes la entrevista? Yo también tengo una...

A las 11 am en Lisani Tv, me dijeron que habrá un invitado sorpresa, así que aún no sé de qué se tratará la entrevista... estoy algo nerviosa... hehe

Kussun... esa invitada, soy yo...

Eh?! - Ambas se miran desconcertadas. - Espera... qué pasará si... lo nuestro se descubre?

No lo sé... de hecho, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionará la gente, pero estoy segura que es por nuestra actuación en el Live, cuando cantamos juntas especialmente... crees que se nos haya notada mucho?

No estoy segura, Nan-chan... pero, si se enteran, deberemos enfrentar esto juntas, de acuerdo?

Por supuesto, no te perderé bajo ningún motivo...

Ni yo a ti...

Se observan durante unos segundos y deciden besarse tierna, y lentamente.

Seamos valientes... Nan-chan...

Sí, Kussun...

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y un pequeño miedo e inseguridad en sus corazones, se van a dormir esperando lo que será un día bastante agitado, y estresante.

Al día siguiente, ambas se levantaron temprano para prepararse mentalmente. La entrevista se llevaría a cabo en un sector no muy lejos de allí, por lo que se iban tranquilamente, pues se podía llegar a pie. Una vez entrando en el edificio, el cual consistía de unos 50 pisos de altura, se adentraron y registraron sus nombres en el directorio. La secretaria las recibió y encaminó a lo que sería el estudio de Lisani TV.

Al fin llegamos... - Exclamó Kussun

Espero todo salga bien... - Dijo nerviosamente Nanjou.

Nan-chan? Kussun? - Una voz familiar las desconcentró y se giraron para ver quién era.

Mimorin?! - Sorprendidas pero a la vez aliviadas de ver a alguien conocido, suspiran al mismo tiempo.

Mou... están como si fuera su primera entrevista... - Hace una pequeña pausa. - Estarán juntas en el mismo programa?

Sí... - Respondió al unísono la pareja.

Ohhh... si se trata de Lisani TV no se preocupen, Pile y yo también estaremos con ustedes, de hecho, se suponía que eso no lo sabrían hasta el comienzo del programa... hehe... pero descuiden, el programa sólo será grabado, habrá un poco de público pero nada significativo, y lo transmitirán dos días después...

Uuff... - Exclamaron juntas.

Por cierto, Mimo-chan... - Dijo Kussun. - Qué hay entre tú y Pai-chan?

Eh?, por qué lo dices? - Desvía notoriamente la mirada intentando evitar el tema.

Porque hay un aura inusual cuando están juntas... acaso son novias? - Preguntó Kussun con una sonrisa pícara.

Ehh... la verdad...

Mimo-chan! - A lo lejos quien llamaba a la chica en apuros, era nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Pile

Ohhh... - Kussun y Nan-chan miraron burlescamente a Mimorin.

Ya... déjenme en paz! Pai-chan ayúdame! - Corre hacia su "amiga".

Eh? Qué sucede... ohhh Kussun, Nanjou... qué hacen aquí? - Pile les habla normalmente.

Por el programa, al parecer estaremos las cuatro juntas... hehe... - Señaló Nanjou.

Ne, Mimo-chan, qué estaban hablando? Y por qué te escondes? - Pile trataba de interrogar a Mimorin mientras esta se ocultaba tras su cabello.

Ehh... me preguntaron qué sucede entre nosotras...

Ah! - Pile se congeló y percató de la situación. - Hehe... bueno...

En cuestión de segundos, Pile huye del lugar con Mimorin detrás de ella.

Hey! El programa empieza en 20 minutos! - Grita Nanjou

Lo sabemos, de ahí nos vemos! - Grita Pile mientras sigue corriendo.

Mou... en verdad, a veces son todo un chiste... - Ríe alegremente Nanjou.

Ni que lo digas... Nan-chan~

Durante la entrevista, Nanjou y Kussun no podían evitar sentirse nerviosas, pero al tener experiencia manejando las emociones en sus voces, lograron pasar desapercibidas, pero no tanto así con sus rostros, los cuales reflejaban una obvia preocupación.

Díganme, Kusuda-san, Nanjoulno... hay algo entre ustedes dos? Digo, más allá de una relación de amistad... - Pregunta el animador.

Por fin, la pregunta que tanto temían había aparecido, frente a las cámaras, frente al público que parecía expectante y emocionado por oír la respuesta, lo que les dió luz verde en confesar la verdad.

La verdad... es que Kussun y yo, comenzamos a ser novias hace poco...

El estudio se congela por unos segundos, dándole mala espina a la pareja, quienes nerviosamente estaban a punto de retirarse, pero Mimorin y Pile las tranquilizaban, mirándolas con dulzura, les indicaron que miraran al público.

Sí! - Los gritos de los fans sentados en una gradería se escuchaban y retumbaban en el lugar, al parecer la respuesta fue positiva.

Wooow... así que en verdad son pareja, eh? La verdad era de esperarse; no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero en todas partes se habla de ustedes dos, que hacen buena pareja y que existe una magia en sus presentaciones juntas... a sus fans parece agradarles... - Dijo entusiasmado el animador.

Eh?! - Ambas se levantan desconcertadas de sus asientos.

Es verdad, miren... - Pile las hace mirar twitter.

Al leer los comentarios positivos de sus fans, sus caras de preocupación se tornaron a alivio, hasta que leyeron por accidente un comentario negativo.

"Qué? Lesbianas? Qué asco! Escuchen, Nanjou y Kussun, si creen que podrán vivir felizmente en esta sociedad, sigan soñando! Atte: LoveLiveHater"

Ohh... - El rostro de la pareja se volvió completamente pálido, el estudio se llenó de un ambiente algo lúgubre y tenso, provocando que el público antes animado, se sentara y agachara la cabeza.

Qué es esto? Qué le sucede a esa persona? Acaso está mal de la cabeza? - La furiosa Pile desconcertó a todo el estudio.

Espera, Pile... - Mimorin trataba de calmarla, pero le resultó inútil intentarlo.

Es que no puedo creerlo, no por una persona de mente cerrada su felicidad se va a esfumar! Escuchen, y esto lo digo tanto para ustedes como para los que están viendo esto... - Hace una pausa. - Si van a criticar a alguien por su estilo de vida o por su orientación sexual, véanse a ustedes mismos, en este mundo no existe ningún santo, así que no se hagan los estúpidos y dejen que las personas vivan sus vidas tranquilas, porque nadie ni nada tiene derecho sobre las decisiones de los demás, así que al diablo tu comentario, Love Live Hater-san! - Pile desliza su cabello hacia atrás y se sienta aún algo enojada.

Eh... bueno, ahora nos iremos a unos comerciales y volveremos con parte del elenco de u's! - El animador esboza una sonrisa hasta que el camarógrafo le da la señal. - Uuff... chicas, eso sí que fué intenso... no esperaba menos de un programa en vivo...

"Espera, dijo en vivo?!"

En vivo?! - Mimorin se levantó desconcertada.

Sí... que no te lo habían dicho? - Preguntó curioso el animador.

En la llamada que me hicieron, me especificaron tanto a mi como a Pile que el programa iba a ser grabado! - Insistió Mimorin

Pues claro que está siendo grabado, pero a la vez transmitido nacionalmente... lamento la confusión, Mimori-san... - Se disculpó el animador.

Descuide, no hay mucha diferencia después de todo... solo que...

Solo que significa que lo que dije no será editado ni cortado... ya lo vió medio mundo, eh? - Contestó Pile

Chicas, lamento todo esto, de verdad... - Se disculpa Najou ofreciendo una reverencia, la acompaña a los segundos después Kussun.

No tienen de qué disculparse, me hago responsable por lo que dije, además... estoy igual que ustedes... - Pile esbozó una sonrisa cálida mientras observa a Mimorin.

Así que era cierto después de todo, eh? - Dijo Kussun

Sí... Mimo-chan y yo estamos juntas... - Pile entrelazó su mano con la de su novia.

Wooow... pero qué sorpresa, la verdad quién se hubiera imaginado eso... Ah! Chicas... hay problema en que esto sea transmitido? - Preguntó el animador.

Eh? Por qué lo dice? - Pregutan Mimorin y Pile al mismo tiempo.

Es que mientras ustedes conversaban, el programa volvió a comenzar... estamos en vivo... hehe...

Eh?!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por estar leyendo este fic :D No se preocupen, esto seguirá más y más! Planeo hacerla un poco más larga que los anteriores, siempre y cuando mi imaginación siga fluyendo c: Gracias por seguirlo y espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tengan paciencia y esperen ansiosos el siguiente :D Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tres semanas después.

 _"El tiempo se ha pasado demasiado rápido, no puedo creer que Kussun y yo vayamos a cumplir un mes juntas, la idea realmente me emociona, un mes entero con la persona que amo... la amo, eh? Pero... seré capaz de decirle eso? Se lo he dicho ya? A veces pienso que es demasiado rápido... pero, algún día se lo diré... porque realmente, la amo..."_

Nan-chan~

Una dulce voz la interrumpe de sus pensamientos.

Kussun? Qué sucede? - Alegremente se dirige donde su novia.

Me podrías ayudar con esta parte del libreto?

Kussun y Nanjou habían comenzado hace poco un programa llamado "NozoEli Radio Garden", el cual ha estado teniendo bastante éxito entre sus fans.

Mmm... creo que esta es la parte donde recibimos cartas de nuestros fans, pero no especifica que debamos decir algo en específico, el libreto es para que tengas una idea más generalizada de lo que se tratará el programa, nosotras decidimos lo que vamos a decir, así que tranquila, Kussun~ - Nanjou la aparta de sus papeles y la abraza tiernamente. - Hace varios días que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras, eh?

Sí... pero me conformo con sentir tus abrazos y besos, lo demás vendrá cuando se pueda...

Podemos, hoy? - Nanjou miró con cara de cachorro a su novia.

Lo siento, Nan-chan... pero estoy en mi período... - Se quedó pensando unos momentos. - Pero, si quieres, puedo ayudarte con ese asunto... hehe...

Estás segura? Porque preferiría tocarte... - Dirige sus manos al trasero de su chica.

Nan-chan... - Esboza una sonrisa pícara. - Tendrás que conformarte por sobre la ropa... y no toques ahí abajo, es incómodo en estos días...

Lo sé... en mi caso, es mucho menor, solo son tres días y listo, todo vuelta a la normalidad... - Nanjou se sienta en el sillón invitando a su novia para que se sentara a su lado. - Kussun...

Hambrienta por los besos de Kussun, Nanjou recorre sus labios y el interior de su boca con su lengua, inspeccionando cada rincón de esta.

Sabe a menta... mmh...

Mou, tú y tus comentarios... mmh...

Con problemas para sostener la respiración, se separan abruptamente de los labios de la otra.

Nan-chan... - Kussun se aparta unos centímetros de Nanjou para pedirle que se abriera de piernas estando sentada. En eso, la menor le bajó el pantalón deportivo hasta las rodillas, como este era bastante ancho no le fue difícil hacerlo a pesar de la posición de Nanjou. Una vez su entrepierna cubierta únicamente por ropa interior, en este caso, boxers, por un pequeño agujero entre ellos Kussun empieza la búsqueda del miembro de Nanjou.

Aquí estás... - Esboza una sonrisa pícara al tomarlo entre sus manos.

El aún pequeño miembro estaba levemente erecto, siendo completamente cubierto por la mano de su novia.

Perfecto... - Dijo Kussun acercándose a este.

Kussun? Mmhh... - Se sorprendió al ver cómo su pequeño amigo desapareció repentinamente dentro de la boca de su amada, siendo rodeado por una fría lengua, y rozado por los labios de esta.

Nan-schwaan... - Con el miembro en su boca, la menor intentó decir el nombre de su novia, a veces sacando el ahora más despierto amiguito y lamiendo la punta de este mientras mira a Nanjou a los ojos.

Ku...ssun... - La vista tan erótica de su novia lamiendo su miembro, provocó que este terminara de erectarse, notándose la clara excitación y ansiedad por parte de ella misma.

Una vez notando que el miembro estaba completamente erecto, Kussun comenzó con su juego usual, lo metía y sacaba lentamente de su boca mientras con su lengua jugaba con sus alrededores. Poco a poco fue agarrando velocidad y agresividad, haciendo que Nanjou sin previo aviso aferrara la cabeza de Kussun intentando que su miembro se adentrara aún más profundo de su boca, casi alcanzando la garganta. Aunque sabía que para Kussun esta acción podría ser incómoda, el placer sentido debido a la constante fricción no la dejó pensar dos veces antes de volverse aún más brusca. Se levantó del sofá, y comenzó a embestir con sus caderas dentro de la boca de su amada, esta sin quejarse, aferró sus manos en el trasero de Nanjou, buscando por su entrada femenina.

Ahh Kussun! - Con aún más vigor, sintiendo placer tanto en su vagina como en su miembro, se movió aún más rápido hasta que arqueó su espalda y el líquido caliente se adentró en la cavidad de se amada.

Coff coff... - Kussun se sentó en el suelo tosiendo sin parar mientras algo del semen adentrado en su boca caía hasta sus pechos.

Kussun! Lo siento me dejé llevar... - Alterada y preocupada por lo que había hecho, se agachó para ayudar a su novia.

Nan-chan... coff coff... descuida... estoy bien... solo tengo una pequeña molestia en la garganta... coff coff...

Te traeré algo de agua... espérame! - Corriendo, Nanjou saltó sobre el sillón, con su parte baja aún desnuda hacia la cocina. - Aquí tienes...

Gracias... - Bebe el agua mientras observa a una preocupada chica frente a ella. - Nan-chan... estoy bien, no te preocupes...

Pero... - Unos dedos interrumpen sus labios.

Nada de peros, si te digo que estoy bien, es porque lo estoy... pero, creo que dejaré de darte ese tipo de tratamientos por un tiempo... te vuelves muy agresiva cuando lo hago... - Se cruza de brazos.

Ku-Kussun! En verdad lo siento... yo... - Agacha la cabeza con un notorio arrepentimiento.

Nan-chan~ - Abraza a su novia. - Tranquila... todo está bien...

Kussun... - Devuelve el abrazo y besa los labios de su novia. - Iuuuugh... ese es el sabor del semen?!

En serio estás reclamando por eso? - Alza una ceja en señal de desaprobación. - Es tu sabor, Nan-chan~

L-Lo siento! - Hace una pequeña reverencia a lo que Kussun solo termina riendo.

Horas después...

Kussun... cómo está tu garganta?

Mou! Nan-chan~ Ya te dije que estoy bien... baka!

Ese mismo día en la noche.

Kussun... cómo te sientes?

Naaaaan-chaaaaan!

La mañana siguiente

Buenos días Kussun... cómo está tu...

Espera! Antes de que me preguntes cómo está mi garganta déjame decirte algo!

Eh? Cómo sabías que iba a...

Mou! Nan-chan... es lo único que me has preguntado durante las últimas horas... - Hace un puchero que esfuma todas las preocupaciones de Nanjou.

Hahaha... bueno, veo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme... Mhh!

 _"Espera, me está tocando?"_

Esto te lo mereces por ser tan preocupona... Nan-chan~

No! Espera Kussun... si lo haces ahora, se...

Quiero que despierte... le tengo un pequeño regalo... hehe...

Kussun~!

Horas después...

Buenas tardes chicas, cómo han estado? - Pregunta alegremente Emitsun al grupo de chicas frente a ella.

Hemos estado llenas de entrevistas y programas especiales, eh? - Dijo Soramaru

Sí... ha sido bastante estresante la verdad... pero nada que un día en un salón de belleza no pueda solucionar. - Señaló Pile

Espera! - Todas miran a la alarmada Rippi. - Qué haremos con lo de Nan-chan?!

Ohhh! - El resto la siguió en la preocupación

Hahahah por mí no se preocupen, solo me aseguraré de usar una bata todo el tiempo...

Además, yo la tendré bien vigilada... así que no hay de qué temer... - Kussun muestra un pulgar arriba.

Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen... - Dijo Pile.

En el centro de relajación.

Sugoi! Es enorme! - Dijo emocionada Ucchi

De verdad que es enorme... y reservado sólo para nosotras... hehe... - Dijo alegremente Emitsun.

Vamos chicas, vamos a relajarnos! - Gritó Rippi

Oye! Cada vez te vas pareciendo más a Rin-chan! - Se burló Soramaru.

Vamos, vamos... nada de burlas por hoy... - Expresó Pile.

Tu lo dijiste, por hoy... hehe... - Movió sus dedos malvadamente Kussun

Mou... - Suspiró resignada Nanjou.

La primera sesión consistía en una piscina temperada, cada una estaba usando traje de baño, aunque todas se comenzaron a preguntar qué clase de traje usaría Nan-chan.

Ohhhh... así que en verdad tiene uno... - Shika-chan observó cómo un pequeño bulto se notaba del traje de baño de una pieza de Nanjou.

Po-Por favor no miren tanto... - Avergonzada cubrió con sus manos su entrepierna.

Vamos, metete al agua... está deliciosa... - Dijo Kussun con un tono relajado.

Ahhh... esto era lo que necesitabamos... - Dijo Mimorin.

Por cierto, algunos de sus trajes de baño son bastante reveladores, eh? - Soramaru observaba a Pile.

Hey! No mires tanto a mi novia! - Suzuko se puso frente a ella.

Mimo-chan, tranquila... - Envolvió la cintura de su novia por debajo del agua.

Mimorin se dió vuelta y concordó completamente con lo que había dicho Soramaru segundos antes. El traje de baño de Pile era un biquini color negro, donde la parte de arriba cubría el seno totalmente, pero habían bordados que dejan relucir su blanca piel, mientras que en la parte de abajo, a penas cubría parte de su entrepierna, y a saber de cómo se veía en su trasero.

Esto es malo... - Mimorin se fue a un rincón de la piscina temperada para calmar su excitación.

No me digas que... Mimo-chan... tu... - Pile se queda observando curiosa a su novia. - Ah! - Al darse cuenta de que su atuendo había excitado a su novia, se acercó rápidamente a ella para intentar "calmarla".

Hey! No hagan nada sucio por allá! - Gritó Soramaru provocando que ambas se sonrojaran al máximo.

Mimo-chan... estás bien? - Pile susurraba a su novia a un rincón alejado de las demás.

Sí... eso... creo... mhh...

Algo extraño había en Mimorin, una sorpresa que Pile había descubierto hace poco menos de un mes.

Déjame ver... - Con su rostro completamente rojo, y una mirada indecente, dirigió sus manos a lo que sería la entrepierna de Mimorin, pero algo duro y largo se le interpuso en su camino. - Ahhh... ya está tan...

Espera... Pai-chan... si lo tocas así... yo... - Mimorin tratando de mantener un rostro "normal" batallaba con sus deseos.

Lo siento, Mimo-chan... por ponerte así... qué tal si... lo hacemos?

Qué? Aquí? - Miraba atónita a su novia ante aquella sugerencia. - Estás segura... pero cómo hacemos que no lo noten...

Bueno, estamos bajo el agua, y no es tan clara como para que se den cuenta... lo único que tendría que contener es mi cara y mis... gemidos... - Acerca su rostro al de su novia.

Pai-chan... - Rodea sus brazos por la cintura de su novia y baja las manos lentamente hasta encontrarse con su trasero, el cual parecía no estar cubierto con nada. - No me digas que...

Sí, una pequeña línea de tela tapa mi trasero, lo demás es pura piel... hehe...

Tú... - Antes de decir cualquier cosa, depositó un agresivo beso en los labios de su amada. - Pai-chan... te deseo... aquí y ahora...

Entonces tómame... Mimo-chan... - Con una seductora voz, Pile toma entre sus manos el erecto miembro de su novia, envuelve su cintura con sus piernas, y baja lentamente su cadera hasta que el miembro encuentra la entrada.

Aquí voy, Pai... chan... - Con una disimulada pero fuerte embestida, se adentra a los cálidos interiores de su novia. Las paredes de Pile la estrujan y comienzan a succionarla, la joven ahoga sus gemidos a través de un profundo beso, mientras lenta pero plácidamente disfruta de los interiores de su amada.

En otro lado de la piscina.

Ne, Kussun... - Nanjou parecía nerviosa.

Qué sudece, Nan-chan?

Puedes... acompañarme un momento?

Claro...

Al salir de la piscina, Nanjou se cubre rápidamente la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla, y deja la parte de adelante un poco suelta, como si estuviera tratando de esconder algo. Guía a Kussun a un almacén vacío dentro del mismo Spa.

Así que... para qué me quieres aquí? Nan-chan~

La verdad es que... vi a Mimo-chan y Pile haciéndolo en la piscina, luego te vi a ti y... bueno... yo...

Nan-chan~ - Besa apasionadamente los labios de su chica. - No digas más...

Kussun se saca la parte inferior de su traje de baño, el cual consistía en un biquini, le da la espalda a Nanjou mientras se apoya en una mesa, y levanta su trasero levemente, mientras con una de sus manos, se dirige a su entrepierna, y con dos de sus dedos estira sus labios inferiores, haciéndole una sugerente invitación a Najou, quien al ver tal escena, en cuestión de segundos se sintió preparada para comezar su viaje.

Kussun... - Se aferró del trasero de su amada, y la penetró gentilmente hasta que su miembro entró por completo.

Ahh... Nan-chaan... - Con leves gemidos, la joven con una de sus manos libres, se aproximó nuevamente a su entrepierna, y comenzó a frotar y piñiscar su levemente hinchado clítoris.

Kussun! - Ante tal adición, las paredes de Kussun comenzaron a contraerse y succionar más agresivamente, provocando la urgencia de moverse agresivamente en Nanjou. - Lo siento por esto... aquí voy...

Sus caderas golpeaban fuertemente el trasero de su amada, produciendo ruido entre cada embestida, más el acuoso sonido que se producía entre cada penetración. Los gemidos de ambas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, pues habían olvidado que se encontraban en un lugar público, y que las chicas podrían llegar a oírlas.

Haciendo caso omiso a esos pensamientos, ambas seguían disfrutando de su momento de placer, ya que hace un buen rato que no tenían un poco de acción de este tipo, aún más sin protección.

Kussun... - Nanjou apretó sus dientes mientras golpeaba las nalgas de la chica gimiendo frente a ella. Su mirada se enfocó en su miembro, y el ver cómo este salía y entraba desde el interior de Kussun con cierta rapidez, la excitaron aún más haciendola aproximarse al clímax. Una última embestida y una fuerte contracción marcaron el fin del acto y el principio del orgasmo. Ambas, totalmente sudadas y cansadas, se sentaron en el suelo, el cual afortunadamente estaba completamente limpio. En cuestión de segundos, luego de haber recuperado el aliento, Kussun divisa curiosamente el ahora algo sucio miembro de su amada, por lo que toma la iniciativa en otra cosa.

Ku-Kussun?!

Kussun se inclina al pequeño y ahora descansado miembro de su novia. Lo toma gentilmente y lo lame hasta sacar todo residuo de sus propios jugos y del semen que su novia depositó hace unos minutos en su interior.

Listo... ahora estás limpia...

Mou!

Ambas sonríen satisfechas mientras se ayudan a arreglar sus ropas. Una vez listas y "decentes", abren la puerta y se dirigen a la piscina, afortunadamente, la atención de las chicas estaba enfocada en otra cosa.

A-Aún están en eso?... - Susurró Nanjou

Parece que Mimorin es algo insaciable, eh? hehe... - Kussun esboza una sonrisa pícara.

Pero... mira... haciéndolo en público...

Hay veces en que el deseo le gana al sentido común, o no Nan-chan?

Bueno, puede ser... en fin... vámonos de aquí...

Ok~

Saliendo del sector de la piscina, se encuentran con un sonrojado grupo de chicas.

No podemos sacarnos esa imagen de la cabeza... estúpidas Pile y Mimorin... - Dice Emitsun tratando de controlar su sonrojo

Hehe... - Ambas sólo son capaces de reír nerviosamente, pensando en cómo regañaran a la otra pareja por hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, aunque no tenían mucho que decir...

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Así que... dígannos... qué estaban pensando al hacerlo frente a las demás? - Nanjou miró seriamente al par frente a ellas.

Pe-Pero...

Nada de peros... sólo quiero que me expliquen el por qué lo hicieron... pudieron haber buscado un lugar más... privado... no? - Dijo Nanjou con los brazos cruzados.

Bueno... la-las ganas nos superaron, sí? - Pile se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero.

Pai-chan... - Mimorin sonríe dulcemente.

Nan-chan~ - Kussun abraza por detrás a su novia. - Deja de regañarlas... ya son adultas... además... - Se acerca a su oído. - Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, no crees?

Ku-Kussun... - Nanjou se sonroja desviando la mirada. - Bueno, pueden irse, pero no olviden lo que conversamos...

Sí... - Ambas algo desganadas salieron del lugar.

Al día siguiente, las 9 integrantes tenían el día libre, por lo que aprovecharon de pasar el tiempo con sus respectivas familias.

Ne, Kussun... pasaré el día en mi casa, qué harás tu?

Mmm... saldré de compras con mi madre, quiere comprarse un nuevo vestido que vió el otro día...

Ambas piensan por un par de segundos.

Nan-chan, qué tal si vienes con nosotras? - Kussun junta sus manos emocionada.

Ehh... estará bien? Digo, es una salida familiar...

No te preocupes, le diré a mi madre en este momento... - La joven saca de su bolsillo su celular, y marca el número de su madre.

Espera... Kussun! - Nanjou trata de detenerla, pero ya habían contestado desde el otro lado.

Mamá? Cómo estás? ... Sí, respecto a la salida de hoy... podría ir Nan-chan con nosotras?...

Kussun quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta, y Nanjou se ponía nerviosa al pensar que quizás no era una buena idea.

Enserio? Me parece perfecto! - El grito de emoción de la menor provocó que la mayor saltara del susto. - Entonces nos vemos a las 5 en la estación, gracias mamá! - Colgó.

EEh... eso significa que...

Iras! - La menor abraza tiernamente a su novia, quien se sonroja levemente y le retorna el abrazo.

Kussun... en verdad pareces una niña pequeña... - No aguantó reír dulcemente.

Mou... lo hago porque te amo, y quiero que seas parte de mi vida aún más... - Besa tiernamente los labios de la mayor.

Está bien, pero... qué haremos ahora? Faltan al menos unas cuatro horas para las cinco...

Mmm... qué tal si vemos una película?

Película? De qué tipo?

Mmm... estoy interesada en una en específico...

Minutos después...

Ku-Kussun...

Sí? Nan-chan~

Por qué no me dijiste que... era una película porno? - Decía sonrojada la mayor.

Mmm porque quería ver tus reacciones... - Observó el cómo la mayor se abstenía de tocar su entrepierna. - Nan-chan... tu... estás excitada? - Su voz era sexy y provocadora, un leve susurro que provocó escalofríos en la mayor.

Bueno... yo... - Lentamente apartó sus manos del lugar que tanto estaba escondiendo, y ahí se pudo apreciar cuan "emocionada" estaba.

El miembro de Nanjou estaba presionando su pantalón deportivo, parecía una tienda de camping recién levantada. Una pequeña mancha húmeda se hacía notar en ese extremo, haciendo notar que el líquido pre-seminal posiblemente ya había empezado a salir.

Nan-chan... - Una mirada seductora se posó en sus ojos, se lamió su labio inferior y comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la mayor. - Te amo...

Kussun...

Entre besos apasionados, ambas apoyaban sus cuerpos en el sofá, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y aceleradas, sus rostros sonrojados y sus miradas pasionales, sus deseos saliendo a flote mientras un anhelo de sentir a la otra iba creciendo más y más. Ambas comenzaron a desvestir a la otra mientras trataban de no despegar sus labios, casi desesperadas por tocar y palpar la piel de su amada. Una vez desnudas, sin siquiera ropa interior puesta, las manos de ambas recorrieron el cuerpo de la otra, trazando suaves caricias en la espalda, y una que otra vez aferrando fuertemente el cabello de la otra. Buscando por oxígeno se separan de la otra, aprovechando la oportunidad de observar detenidamente sus cuerpos desnudos, y ahora un tanto sudorosos. Kussun extiende sus manos hacia el levantado miembro de su amada, lo toca delicadamente y comienza a mover su mano de arriba a abajo.

 _"No es suficiente... "_

Nanjou la separa de sí, y la hace pararse frente a ella, estando aún sentada en el sofá. Kussun le da la espada a Nanjou, extiende sus brazos hacia atrás, y baja levemente sus caderas. Al notar que su novia había entendido lo que estaba buscando, Nanjou separó sus piernas, y atrajo hasta su entrepierna el trasero de Kussun. Una vez la punta hizo contacto con la entrada, la menor entendió la señal, y baja completamente sus caderas, dando acceso al duro amiguito a que entrara en ella. "Ghhhh..." Una mueca de dolor apareció en la menor, lo que provocó que Nanjou se detuviera, pero en seguida Kussun le dijo que siguiera. Teniendo el consentimiento de su novia, Nanjou termina de penetrar esa pequeña y brutalmente apretada entrada. "GHhhh...ahhh!" Al tener a su miembro dentro de su destino, la mayor gimió de placer con un tono bastante grave en su voz.

Kussun... puedo? - La ansiedad se notaba en la voz de Nanjou.

S-Sí... pero se gentil... esto... en verdad... es difícil... mhhh... - La menor tenía dificultades para mantener su posición a causa del dolor.

Resulta que Nanjou no la penetró en el lugar usual, sino que esta vez ambas acordaron en probar algo nuevo, el sexo anal.

Kussun... si te duele mucho puedo parar... creo que debimos haber lubricado ese lugar antes de...

Nan-chan! Por favor... tu sigue...

Al notar la temblorosa pero erótica voz de su amante, los sentidos de Nanjou se agudizaron. Tomó las caderas de Kussun, bajandola cada vez que la menor subía sus caderas. A medida que el miembro secretaba liquido pre-seminal, las embestidas se hacían cada vez más cómodas y placenteras, haciendo que el intenso dolor de Kussun se desvaneciera. "Mmhhh..." Esta vez lo que salió de sus labios fué un gemido, leve, pero lo suficiente como para aliviar el corazón de Nanjou y para que esta tomara otra posición. "Kussun... da unos pasos adelante..." La menor la obedeció. Nanjou se puso de pie y se adentró nuevamente en su novia. "Ahora sí..." Jaló fuerte pero gentilmente los brazos de la menor hacia atrás, provocando que el trasero de Kussun se levantara aún más. "Pero qué vista..." Las embestidas retomaron su ritmo, dandole a Nanjou la oportunidad de ver cómo su miembro entraba y salía de aquel lugar, excitandola aún más y acelerando el paso. "Ahhh... Nan-chan..." La menor miraba hacia atrás, sus gemidos incrementaban su volumen, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, sentía como si fuera a perder el equilibrio.

 _"Amo la forma en que me jala... me siento tan... bien..."_

Nan-chaaaan... - Los gemidos de la menor seguían su paso, su respiración era bastante pesada, y sus caderas comenzaban a ceder. Para no perder el balance, decidió acelerar el ritmo, moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás coordinándose con las embestidas de Nanjou.

KKhhh... Kussun... - Los músculos y paredes del orificio comenzaron a apretar todavía más a su penetrador, causando una mezcla de dolor y placer en la mayor. - Ya casi...

Nan-chan... por favor... más rápido... - La forma en que Kussu rogaba activó un switch en Nanjou, la cual movía sus caderas tan rápido como podía, disfrutando cada embestida.

Luego de unos minutos, Nanjou embistió con fuerza a la menor, dejándose llevar por las dulces combulsiones que ese gran orgasmo le cedía. El líquido se adentró directamente en Kussun, desbordándose a los pocos segundos de haber sacado su miembro del interior de su novia.

Nan-chan... - Jadeando, cansada, y ahora recostada en el suelo, mira débilmente a su novia. - Deberías ir a limpiarte... ahora...

Lo haré... Kussun... - En el mismo estado, la mayor recostada sobre el sillón, débilmente se levantó, y extendió una mano a su novia para ayudarla a levantarse.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas salen de la ducha, refrescadas y limpias, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ne, Kussun, cómo está tu...

Aún duele un poco... pero nada que no pueda soportar, quizás no pueda sentarme mucho en estos días... - Esboza una sonrisa juguetona.

Bueno, cualquier cosa dímelo... sí?

Si... mamá... - Kussun ríe burlonamente.

Mou! - Nanjou se cruza de brazos tratando de parecer indignada. - Kussun... ya son las cuatro, a qué hora tenemos que juntarnos con tu madre?

 _"Espera... lo estuvimos haciendo por casi tres horas?!"_

A las cinco debemos esperarla frente a la estación, vamos a vestirnos y salimos, sí? - Toma a Nanjou del brazo quien aún estaba asombrada de cómo el tiempo se le pasó volando.

Eh? Está bien...

Frente a la estación, 5 pm.

Mamá! Aquí estamos! - Kussun mueve su mano en dirección a una señora que venía caminando hacia nosotras.

Aina! - La mujer abraza tiernamente a la chica frente a ella. - Cómo has estado?

Todo bien, mamá... sé que no he estado mucho en casa ultimamente, pero el trabajo me ha mantenido bastante ocupada... hehe...

Lo sé, y por eso estoy orgullosa de ti... - Besa tiernamente la frente de su hija.

Ah! Mamá... ella es Nan-chan, mi novia...

 _"KUSSUN!"_

Buenas tardes, un placer conocerla... - Nanjou no pudo evitar sentir nervios al ser presentada como novia de Kussun.

Maa! Nanjou Yoshino-san, eh? - Se queda observando a la mayor. - Mmm... en verdad eres linda, dime... cómo lo hace Aina en la cama?

Ehh?! - Nanjou no pudo evitar prácticamente gritar ante tal pregunta. - Yo... este... ella...

Hahaha... tranquila, Nanjou-san, solo estoy bromeando... - Esboza una gentil sonrisa lo que hace que la mayor suelte un suspiro de alivio.

Mou! Mamá... no la molestes de esa forma... - Kussun no pudo seguir conteniendo la risa.

 _"Así que es de familia, eh?"_

Resignada, Nanjou pone sus manos alrededor de su cintura y suelta una pequeña risa.

Las tres caminaban alegremente por la ciudad mientras de vez en cuando preguntas y algunas anécdotas salían a flote. Nanjou ahora más tranquila y relajada, reía de las bromas que la madre de Kussun decía, y de las tonterías que su hija decía y hacía cuando era una niña. En ese día, conoció otro lado de Kussun, y realmente le encantó, quería seguir disfrutando del pasado de Kussun, como también del presente, y del futuro.

Bueno chicas, ya se está haciendo tarde... qué harán? - Preguntó la madre de la menor.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa esta noche, Kussun...

Eh? Segura?

Por su puesto, me encanta tenerte junto a mí, pero debes pasar tiempo con tu familia... - Esboza una sonrisa a su novia.

Bueno, si tu lo dices...

 _"Qué hay de ti... Nan-chan?"_

Entonces está decidido... nos vemos en unos días, Kussun... - Se acerca para besar a su novia en los labios, y se despide con una reverencia a su ahora suegra.

Ya en el departamento, por alguna razón, Nanjou comenzó a sentirse triste, sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, sólo deseaba acostarse y desaparecer por unos días, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, sus emociones se volvían completamente negativas. La razón? Nunca tuvo una relación tan cercana con sus padres, por lo que ver cuán cariñosa y atenta era su suegra con Kussun, la hizo sentir nostalgia, y quizás un poco de envidia, sus padres siempre cumplieron su rol, pero no solían ser cariñosos con ella, de hecho, es una de las razones por las cuales Nanjou siempre ha tenido miedo de entablar una relación cercana con los demás, ya que no sabe cómo actuar o simplemente teme a no ser lo suficientemente buena. Ya recostada sobre su cama, hundió su rostro en su almohada.

Mmmhh... el olor de Kussun...

Sin percatarse, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Sorprendida, se sentó en la cama, y dirigió sus manos a su rostro intentando apartar sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, esto causó que llorara aún más. Con fuertes sollozos, se cubrió la cara, y apoyó nuevamente su cuerpo en contra de las sábanas.

 _"La soledad... no es algo que realmente disfrute... pensé que ya me había acostumbrado... por qué? Por qué volvió esta dolorosa sensación?..."_

Kussun...

 _"Ah... desde que entraste a mi vida, desde que supe que me amas, y de que yo te amo, desde la primera vez que te hice mía... que lloramos juntas, que reímos juntas... sentir tu compañía se ha vuelto un anhelo, un deseo, una necesidad... te quiero a mi lado, pero sé que no debo ser egoísta, por eso te dejo ir... porque me da miedo el querer monopolizarte y dañarte... te amo... con todas mis fuerzas..."_

Ku...ssun... - Su llanto incrementaba, sentía un fuerte dolor en su garganta, no sabía cómo apagar esa tristeza, más lo único que podía hacer era aguantar, esperar unos días, hasta poder ver nuevamente esa hermosa y mágica sonrisa, que ella tanto ama.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos (as), aquí les va otro capítulo :)**

 **Lamento la tardanza! Pero como subí dos capítulos seguidos anteriormente, me tomé mi tiempo con este... prometo estar subiendo al menos dos capítulos por semana, pero si puedo más, lo haré :D Gracias por los comentarios y visitas, cualquier cosa o sugerencia son bienvenidas :3**

 **Gracias por todo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ne, mamá... - La joven miraba preocupada a su madre

Dime, Aina, qué sucede? - La mayor de ellas miró el rostro de la joven.

Notaste algo raro en Nan-chan cuando nos separamos de ella?

Mira, Aina... sé que puede ser difícil de entender, pero tengo una cierta impresión de ella, que sé te será difícil romper, o enfrentarla... lo que ella sufre no es algo simple...

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron sorprendidos, estaba a punto de hablar pero la mirada de su madre calló sus palabras.

Déjame explicarte mejor... - Hace un pequeño silencio mientras se dirigen al sofá para estar más cómodas. - Nanjou parece ser una mujer con traumas emocionales, me di cuenta en cómo nos miraba y cómo reaccionaba cuando yo era cariñosa contigo, y no estoy hablando de celos... - Otra pausa, pero con una sonrisa algo dolorosa. - Estoy hablando de que su mirada y comportamiento, eran típicos de una persona que nunca tuvo afecto en su vida... al menos, por las personas más importantes para ella...

 _"Sus padres?..."_

Exacto, sus padres...

Leíste mis pensamientos? - Dijo sorprendida la menor.

No exactamente, pero tu mirada me lo dijo todo... soy tu madre, no lo olvides... - Esbozó una cálida sonrisa. - Pero de vuelta al tema, en estos momentos debe sentirse sola, y aunque diga que todo está bien, su corazón debe tener muchas heridas sin cerrar, solo las oculta, para parecer estable frente a los demás, después de todo es la mayor de su grupo de trabajo, no? - La madre mira de una manera tierna a su hija, pero una pizca de dolor se asoma en su mirada. - Aina, amas a Nanjou-san?

Por supuesto que la amo... - La decisión en los ojos y voz de Kussun hicieron sonreír a su madre, pero en segundos esa sonrisa se transformó en un semblante serio.

Entonces prepárate, ella... puede lastimarte, aunque no lo quiera, será inevitable... no saldrás ilesa en esta relación... te lo advierto como madre, y como mujer... - Se levanta de su asiento. - Debes estar dispuesta a soportarlo todo, a estar a su lado, pero no te cierres a ustedes dos, busquen ayuda y apoyo en las personas que las rodean y conocen mejor, busquen consejo, ayuden a Nanjou-san, esa chica debe salir de ese estado de una buena vez... para que así pueda amarte verdaderamente...

Eh? A qué te refieres con eso?

Aina, una persona que nunca se sintió amada, difícilmente podrá amar a otra libremente... no niego en que ella te quiera, pero amar... amar es algo mucho más profundo, mucho más libre, y puede que su definición de amar se base en tenerte para ella sola... o en el sexo... porque tal vez, solo tal vez... sea la única forma de hacerte sentir bien respecto a su relación... - Al finalizar esas palabras, la madre abraza inmediatamente a su hija. - Eso... llora todo lo que quieras, no debes ser siempre la fuerte... lo sabes, no?

Ma...má... - Los ojos de Kussun estaban completamente empañados, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, y un leve dolor comenzó a molestar su garganta. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho su madre era verdad, no quería verlo, y mucho menos admitirlo, sabía que al estar con Nan-chan se requería un trabajo denso, un proceso largo y doloroso, y que sólo estaba haciendo caso omiso en ello. Al darse cuenta, se sintió pésimo consigo misma, sentía que había sido egoísta todo este tiempo, dejándose llevar por el placer, por las emociones lindas que estar junto a esa persona le traían. No quería dejarla, no quería dejar de amarla, por lo que decidida, se separó de su madre unos segundos, y secó sus lágrimas.

Aina? - La preocupada madre calmó su rostro al notar la decisiva mirada en su hija. - Te has decidido, no?

Sí. - La seca pero cargada respuesta de Kussun, hizo suspirar en resignación a la mayor.

Ten cuidado, y cualquier cosa, háblame... - Abraza nuevamente a su hija. - Qué harás ahora?

Hablaré con las chicas, sé que me apoyarán en esto... estoy segura de ello... - Sonríe dulcemente a su madre.

Me parece bien, ve con ellas... esperaré noticias de ti, mi querida Aina.

Gracias, mamá...

Con eso, Kussun abraza a su madre una vez más, impregnándose coraje para ir a hablar con sus amigas sobre todo lo que está pasando.

Dos horas después, en el departamento de Mimorin.

Ku-Kussun? - Las sorprendidas Pile y Mimorin, aparentemente en pijamas, abrieron la puerta del departamento encontrándose con una agotada Kussun.

Puedo... pasar? - Con dificultades para respirar, la menor se adentra en el departamento.

Qué sucede? Por qué estás así? - Pregunta algo shockeada Mimorin.

Estás toda sudada... no me digas que viniste hasta aquí corriendo... este departamento y tu casa están al menos unos dos a tres kilómetros de distancia... - Dijo algo preocupada Pile.

No encontré ningún tren a esta hora, y mucho menos un taxi... son las 3 de la mañana después de todo... en verdad lamento haberlas molestado... - Dijo Kussun con aún dificultades para respirar.

Tranquila, creo que tenemos una idea de lo que se trata lo que quieres hablar... - Pile mira a Mimorin. - Se trata sobre Nanjou, no?

Sí... - La menor mira a sus mayores, quienes la observaban cálidamente.

Entonces... dinos qué sucedió... - Pile toma de la mano a su novia, quien estaba atenta a lo que Kussun iba a decir.

Bueno...

Luego de explicarles la situación, Mimorin y Pile se miraron entre sí, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro.

Sabíamos que no la tendrías fácil... pero... es más complicado de lo que pensamos... - Dijo con una amarga sonrisa Mimorin.

Desde que todo esto de Love Live comenzó, al principio sobre todo, notamos que Nanjou era la más distante entre todas nosotras, y la única que logró acercarse fue Shika-chan, pero le costó... realmente le costó... pues varias veces fue rechazada por Yoshino... Dijo Pile

Sí... pero nunca supimos el por qué era así... muchas veces le preguntamos, pero siempre se rehusaba o cambiaba el tema de conversación... al final, nos rendimos en descubrir la causa de su comportamiento... - Dijo Mimorin con una expresión nostálgica.

Creo que debes esperar por un tiempo, hablar con ella... lograr que te cuente de sus propios labios todo... sus miedos, frustraciones... qué es lo que quiere; Y si te permite acompañarla en eso... entonces es porque realmente eres especial para ella... porque recuerda, el sexo, es algo secundario en una relación, lo principal es el respeto, el amor, la preocupación, la empatía y comprensión hacia el otro... - Pile se quedó en silencio hasta que Kussun la miró a los ojos. - Dime, Kussun... ha habido alguna ocasión en la que al estar juntas, no hayan tenido relaciones?

... - Kussun no respondía, sabía que si daba la respuesta, ella misma se pondría a llorar, porque su relación no estaba basada en el amor, sino en el deseo.

Lo sospechaba... - La mirada de Pile pasó de dura a suave. - Ne, Kussun... el deseo y el amor son dos cosas muy distintas... - Pile mira a Mimorin. - El amor no se da con cualquier persona, solo alguien especial es capaz de entrar en tu corazón, de llenarlo, de alegrarlo... necesitar a alguien no es amar... es querer poseerlo, monopolizarlo... y eso no es amor... amor es querer siempre el bienestar del otro, con o sin tu compañía, es dedicar parte de tu tiempo en cuidar su relación, aconsejarla, comprenderla, regañarla, apoyarla... - Dirige su mirada en Kussun. - Pero el deseo... eso lo puedes tener hasta con un completo desconocido... el deseo tiene que ver con la parte física, no la emocional ni la psicológica... el deseo es una necesidad, un anhelo por alguien más... de hacerlo suyo o suya... de saciar sus ganas con ese alguien... - Su mirada se vuelve dura nuevamente. - Dime, Kussun... lo que sientes por Nan-chan es amor, o simple deseo?...

...Yo... No lo sé...

No lo sabes... - Pile agacha la mirada, hasta que siente un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la persona frente a ella.

Ya... no sé qué siento... después de todo esto... me he dado cuenta que todo es verdad... que Nan-chan y yo sólo hemos tenido sexo... nunca nos contamos nuestros miedos ni preocupaciones... es como si sólo buscáramos por nuestros cuerpos... sólo disfrutamos de esa manera nuestro tiempo juntas... nada más que... eso... - El llanto de Kussun iba en aumento hasta que Mimorin tomó suave y gentilmente sus manos, sentándose junto a ella.

Escucha, Kussun... nosotras te queremos mucho, nos encanta tu sonrisa y tus bromas... aunque a veces se te pasa la mano... - Suelta una leve risa. - Personalmente me duele verte así, y sé que Pai-chan siente lo mismo... - Esta asiente con la cabeza. - Este tipo de situaciones pasan todo el tiempo... y no es la culpa de nadie... esto no se trata de quién es el la culpable... esto deben enfrentarlo entre ustedes dos... decir lo que piensan y cómo se sienten... y después de soltar todo, vean si es o no posible seguir como novias... o si hay que tomar medidas drásticas para el bienestar emocional y mental de ambas... está bien?

Sí... lo haré... gracias, Pai-chan... Mimo-chan...

Cuando quieras... tontita... - Pile esboza una cálida sonrisa a la menor frente a ella.

Bueno, ya que es tarde... qué tal si te quedas a dormir con nosotras? - Dijo Mimorin.

Eh? Pero... no quiero interrumpirlas...

Baka! No necesitamos hacerlo todos los días... Mimo-chan y yo lo hacemos dos veces a la semana... y eso es suficiente...

Pa-Pai-chan! - La sonrojada Mimorin se sonroja levemente haciendo un puchero.

Hehe... - Kussun solo atinó a reír nerviosamente, pero su corazón sentía más calma al darse cuenta de que contaba con maravillosas amigas.

Al día siguiente, Kussun se despidió de la pareja quienes alegremente despedían a su pequeña amiga.

Que tengas un buen día, Kussun... - Pile y Mimorin esbozaban una cálida sonrisa al ver a Kussun alejarse.

 _"Bien... por ahora, regresaré a casa y ya en la tarde... iré a ver a Nan-chan..."_

Mamá... ya llegué!

Aina! Bienvenida de vuelta... - La madre recibe alegremente a su hija. - Qué harás hoy?

Tengo hambre... quiero almorzar... - Se toca su estómago.

Mou! Son a penas las 11 de la mañana... el almuerzo estará listo como a las 12:30... Aina, en verdad no has cambiado ese apetito tuyo, eh? - Su madre se cruza de brazos pero con un semblante alegre y cálido.

Mamá... lo sé! Pero es que no puedo evitarlo... - Kussun hace un puchero

Está bien... la prepararé ahora mismo... pero tú debes ayudarme, está claro? - La madre de Kussun alza una ceja esperando la respuesta de su hija

Sí! - La animada Kussun acompaña a su madre a la cocina.

Un par de horas después, luego de haber terminado de almorzar, Kussun se dirige a su cuarto.

Mmm... qué debería usar hoy? - Observa una blusa blanca, unos jeans negros y una botas cafés. - Ah! Esto usaré...

Se dirige al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Una vez terminando, envuelve su desnudo cuerpo con una toalla y se dirige a su cuarto. Estando allí, se seca el cabello y su cuerpo. Se viste, y arregla su pelo con una trenza colgando desde el lado derecho de su cuello.

Mamá... ya me voy!

Que te vaya bien... y suerte, Aina... - Su madre la despide con una cálida sonrisa.

Gracias... nos vemos...

 _"Espero que todo salga bien, Aina..."_

Ansiosa pero a la vez preocupada, se dirige a paso lento al departamento de Nanjou. Una vez en la puerta, la golpea.

"Qué raro... nadie sale..."

Golpea nuevamente. No hay respuesta.

"Quizás salió..."

Recuerda que Nanjou le había comentado sobre una llave secreta debajo de un masetero cerca de la entrada. Al levantarlo, encuentra una pequeña llave, sonríe al verla. Gira lentamente la llave, y se adentra en el lugar.

"Qué es esto..."

El lugar estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero una atmósfera extraña se sentía, casi como si algo malo hubiera pasado. De repente, escuchó unos sollozos provenientes del baño, alarmada, dejó sus cosas en la entrada, cerró la puerta y fue corriendo al lugar. Al intentar abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada, pero no con llave, sino que algo le impedía abrirla, posiblemente una caja, o un cuerpo.

Nan-chan?!

LLamaba su nombre, pero la chica en cuestión no respondía, solo sollozos y quejidos se oían en el lugar, y a causa de que era el baño, el ruido hacía eco en las paredes, permitiendo a Kussun escuchar aún más claramente.

Nan-chan... apártate... déjame abrir la puerta... por favor...

Un sentimiento de desesperación comenzó a invadir a Kussun, decidiendo ser algo más agresiva en sus acciones.

Lo siento... Nan-chan...

Con un empujón hacia la puerta, empujó el cuerpo de la mayor hacia adelante, dejando un leve espacio entre la puerta y el baño, el suficiente como para que la menor pudiese entrar.

Nan-chan!

Horrorizada ante la escena, Kussun se dirigió rápidamente a Nanjou, quien estaba sosteniendo una navaja en su mano derecha, y un pequeño corte que parecía recién hecho en su muñeca izquierda, alarmaron y llevaron a las lágrimas a kussun.

Nan-chan... por qué...

Ku...Ku...Ku...ssun... - La mayor parecía estar atontada, su semblante era perdido, sus ojos no tenían brillo, se notaban ojeras en su rostro, más hinchazón en ellos. Pareciera que no se había bañado en días. Parecía mucho más delgada que la última vez. Al ver estas señales, Kussun levantó rápidamente del suelo a Nanjou, le lavó la cara, le trató la herida, y la vistió, pues estaba completamente desnuda. La navaja la alejó de la vista de la mayor, escondiéndola en un lugar alto. Al dejarla sentada en el sofá, Nanjou no hablaba, ni se movía.

Nan-chan...

Los ojos de la menor secretaban lágrimas, su corazón le dolía, su garganta ardía, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus rodillas, pensando en que si llegaba un minuto más tarde, quizá hubiera visto algo peor, su imaginación comenzó a divagar en los hechos, hasta que por voluntad propia se abofeteó a sí misma, tan fuerte como pudo, dejando una marca roja en su rostro que no se iba a ir en un par de horas. Ya un poco más calmada, decidió coger su celular y llamar a quienes sabía que la iban a apoyar en esto.

Pai-chan... estás ocupada?

 _No... sucedió algo? Tu voz parece rara..._

Es... Nan-chan... llegué hace unos minutos a su departamento y... ella... estaba... - Antes de poder terminar la frase comenzó a llorar.

 _Espéranos ahí! Mimo-chan y yo vamos enseguida!_

La llamada se cortó y Kussun se sentó junto a Nanjou, la abrazaba fuertemente, esta no reaccionaba, sus ojos no brillaban, sus labios estaban entre cerrados, ni siquiera reaccionaba al tener a su novia abrazándola. Todo esto le dolió a Kussun, demasiado, ya no resistía verla así, ya no le importaba si podían seguir siendo novias o no, solo quería que Nanjou, que su Nan-chan volviera a la normalidad... que su sonrisa pudiera ser vista de nuevo, escuchar su dulce voz, ver sus variadas expresiones, sus sonrojos, verla cantar, bailar, actuar... quería lo mejor para ella, y si eso significaba que tenían que terminar, lo aceptaría inmediatamente, aunque le doliera, mientras fuera por el bienestar de Nan-chan, ella haría cualquier cosa.

 _"La amas, no?"_

Sí... - Las lágrimas de Kussun se incrementaban cada vez más. Por fin se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Todas sus dudas se esfumaron, pero se sentía realmente estúpida; el tener que pasar por esto para notar sus emociones, le resultaba complemente horrible de su parte, si tan solo se hubiera percatado antes, hubiera hecho algo, algo que sea... con tan solo de evitar esto, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Kussun! - La puerta del departamento fue abierta abruptamente, asustando un poco a la menor.

Pai-chan... Mimo-chan... - Una expresión de alivio se asomó en su rostro, pero las lágrimas no se detenían.

Qué... pasó aquí?... - Pile se mostraba atónita. Ver a Nanjou en ese estado, una venda en su muñeca, más delgada de lo usual, todas esas señales hicieron que una gran rabia entrara en ella.

Pai-chan... cálmate! - Mimorin soltó una voz fuerte y autoritaria, ayudando a que Pile volviera en sí.

Gracias, Mimo-chan... - Más calmada, se acercó a Kussun. - Cómo es que... pasó esto...

Kussun, cómo fue que la encontraste? - Mimorin sostenía una mirada seria y preocupada, un poco de rabia se notaba en su forma de hablar, pero era normal que eso pasara, el ver a su compañera en ese estado, la shockeó al igual que a Pile.

Cuando llegué al departamento, toqué la puerta varias veces, pero Nan-chan no contestaba, luego recordé que me habló sobre una llave... cuando entré escuche llorar a alguien, me acerqué al baño e intenté abrir la puerta, me di cuenta de que era Nan-chan la que estaba llorando, pero su cuerpo estaba apoyada en contra de la puerta, por lo que tuve que empujarla... cuando entré... vi una navaja en su mano, y un pequeño corte en su muñeca... le quité la navaja, curé su herida, la vestí y la traje hasta acá... luego las llamé a ustedes... - El rostro de Kussun al revivir los hechos mostraba un profundo dolor.

Kussun... - Pile se acerca y abraza a la menor para intentar calmarla. - Lo sentimos... sentimos que tengas que pasar por esto... - Leves sollozos se escuchan por parte de Pile

No es... tu culpa... Pai-chan... - Kussun retorna el abrazo, llorando ambas en el acto.

Mientras tanto, Mimorin se acerca a Nanjou. Su semblante parecía tranquilo, pues sabía que tendría que enfrentar esto con calma.

Nanjou... me escuchas? - Intentó hablarle a la mayor, quien parecía no contestar. - Nanjou... - Su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

Mimorin se alejó unos minutos de la mayor. Comenzó a recorrer el departamento en busca de algo. Cuando entró a la habitación de Nanjou, vió a un débil gato acostado junto a la cama.

Chibi-chan! - Alarmada, tomó al gato entre sus brazos, lo llevó a la cocina donde encontró su plato de comida vacío y con hormigas, y su plato de agua no era transparente sino algo café. Mimorin asqueada de la situación, dejó al pequeño en el suelo mientras intercambió el agua y limpió el plato de comida. - Aquí tienes pequeño... - Al notar que el antes débil animal comía desesperadamente y sin problemas, un leve alivio se posó en su corazón, pero se dio cuenta de que la situación era peor de lo que sospechaba.

Luego de dejar al gato alimentándose, siguió en su recorrido. Inspeccionó la cómoda de la habitación de Nanjou, y se percató de algo inusual.

Una carta? - Tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó.

Qué... es esto...?!...

La expresión de Mimorin cambia bruscamente, sus ojos se abren exageradamente, y rápidamente va en busca de Kussun y Pile.

Kussun! Pai-chan! Hay algo que tengo que decirles...

Corre con la carta en su mano, a comunicar lo que podría ser el ojo de la tormenta en todo este problema...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos (as) aquí les va otro capítulo más! Sé que los finales están siendo tristes, pero todo tendrá una razón más adelante... no planeo terminar la historia con un final trágico, sólo le añado drama ;) Espero les guste la historia y gracias por apoyar este fic :D**

 **Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido c: gracias! Creo que hoy subiré otro capítulo, todo depende de la imaginación... xD**


	9. Chapter 9

Kussun! Pai-chan!

Qué sucede, Mimorin? - Kussun algo asustada mira cómo una de sus amigas se dirige a ella con tanta desesperación.

Lean esta carta! - Dice Mimorin algo sobre exaltada.

Está bien... - Dijo Kussun.

 _"Para Nanjou Yoshino._

 _Hola, Yoshino. Ha pasado tiempo, aunque no he estado pendiente de eso la verdad. Te envío esta carta para informarte de algo. Lamentablemente tu padre tuvo un accidente la semana pasada, ha estado internado desde entonces. El coste de la hospitalización podemos manejarlo nosotros, pero el problema es el siguiente. Hay que hacerle una operación muy delicada en el área del corazón, pues desde el accidente a tenido unos pequeños ataques, lo que incrementó sus taquicardias. Necesitamos dinero para esto, y sabemos que te ha estado yendo bien en todo mientras nosotros sufrimos en la pobreza. Así que estaría contenta de recibir algo de cooperación de tu parte. Ah! Se me olvidaba, no te molestes en aparecer en el hospital, aunque tu padre diga lo contrario, no te permito aparecerte por aquí, sólo nos traes sufrimiento y desgracia, así que solo envía el dinero a nuestra cuenta. Espero que lo hagas lo más pronto posible, mi "querida" hija._

 _Se despide, Nanjou Erika."_

Qué demonios es... esto?! - El rostro de Kussun y Pile se transformó por completo después de leer la carta en voz alta.

No puedo creer que tenga una madre así... si a eso se le puede llamar madre... - Dijo Pile con rabia, apretando sus dientes.

Chi...cas... - Una voz tenue y grave se escuchó de repente.

Nan-chan! - Al notar que la mayor las estaba observando y reaccionando de a poco, lágrimas volvieron a caer del rostro de Kussun. - Nan-chaan... - Abrazó rápidamente a su novia.

Ku-Kussun... - Esta vez reaccionó al abrazo, devolviendolo y apretando a la menor con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Gracias al cielo! - Exclamó Pile mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Mimorin.

Ne, Nanjoulno... tienes hambre? - Preguntó Mimorin.

Sí... demasiada... - Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en ella.

Está bien... relájate mientras Pai-chan y yo preparamos la cena... te parece?

Bueno... gracias, chicas... - Al apartar la mirada de Pile y Mimorin, dirigió su mirada a los empañados ojos de su novia. - Kussun... yo... en verdad... lo siento... - Agacha su cabeza y comienza a llorar.

Nan-chan... - Abraza fuertemente a su novia, le acaricia la cabeza y besa su frente tiernamente. - Puedes confiar en mí... lo sabías? - Kussun la acompañó en el llanto.

Lo lamento... lamento que tengas que pasar por esto por mi culpa... Kussun... yo... - Trataba de hablar lo más que podía entre tanto llanto.

Escuchame... Nanjou Yoshino... - La mirada empañada de Kussun se volvió cálida y amorosa. - Yo te amo... con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas... me duele verte sufrir, me duele no serte de ayuda... me duele que no confíes en mí... así que tomé una decisión... - Mira seriamente a su novia. - Estaba pensando en que termináramos, pues sería lo más conveniente para ti...

No! - Nanjou interrumpe a Kussun abruptamente. - Kussun... por favor... sé que todo lo que hemos hecho no es de personas que se aman... que solo hemos tenido sexo, que no nos comprendemos ni hablamos las cosas... sé que piensas que no confío en ti... pero no es eso... es solo que esta carga que tengo... quiero enfrentarla sola... pero ahora sé que estoy equivocada... que puedo tenerte a mi lado y confiar en ti... que puedo llevar esta carga mientras tu me apoyes y me ames... solo contigo tengo las fuerzas para vivir... te amo... Kussun...

Nan-chan... - Se cubre el rostro mientras solloza.

Kussun... - La mayor abraza fuertemente a Kussun, depositando tiernos besos en sus manos, mientras acaricia su espalda para intentar calmarla. - En verdad lamento todo...

Ya deja de disculparte... Nan-chan no Baka! - Se acerca abruptamente al rostro de la mayor y besa sus labios.

Sabe a lágrimas... pero me encanta... tú me encantas... y no lo digo sólo por tu físico... - Toma las manos de su novia. - Me encanta tu sonrisa, tus labios, tu risa al hacer travesuras, cómo tus rostro se sonroja cuando digo algo que te avergüenza, el cómo actúas frente a diversas situaciones, cuando estás contenta, cuando quieres hacerlo, lo pícara y traviesa de tu personalidad, cómo te encanta hacer bromas, tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que se iluminan al verme, tus reacciones cuando tomo el liderazgo, tu alegría y espontaneidad al estar en los ensayos, tu perseverancia y esfuerzo cuando quieres lograr algo... el cómo progresas y te sientes orgullosa de ti misma... amo todo de ti, nos conocemos hace cuatro años... y te he observado en silencio desde entonces... te amo... con todo mi ser... y no sería nada ni nadie, si no estás tu a mi lado... - Besa nuevamente en los labios a Kussun, adentrando su lengua en la boca de esta.

Nan...chan... - El corazón de Kussun latía, no por excitación, como pasaba cada vez que se besaban así, sino que estaba tan contenta, tenía tanto gozo en su corazón, que este latía desenfrenado por volver a sentir a su hermosa Nan-chan, se sentía amada, querida, necesitada, pero no por una razón sexual, sino porque ahora estaba segura, de que Nan-chan confiaba en ella, y que debía estar a su lado de ahora en adelante, amándola, y apoyándola en lo que más pudiera.

Chicas! La cena está lista... - Mimorin llama a la pareja tiernamente.

Ya vamos! - Gritó Kussun con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

Me alegra verte mejor, Nanjou... - Dijo Mimorin con una cálida sonrisa.

Lamento haberlas preocupado... - Sonrió de vuelta.

Y vaya que lo hiciste! - Dijo haciendo un puchero Pile.

Bueno... al menos ya todo está mejor... vamos a comer... - Dijo Kussun tomando gentilmente las manos de Nanjou.

Durante la comida el silencio reinaba, no sabían de qué hablar, las fuertes emociones previas las dejaron sin habla, hasta que Pile decidió romper el silencio.

Ne, Nan-chan... perdona que te pregunte esto ahora que ya pareces estar mejor pero... - Mira a Mimorin quien asiente con la cabeza. - Qué harás respecto a esa carta?

Ahh... eso... - Cierra los ojos y suelta un pesado suspiro. - Eso era... era mentira...

Eh? - Kussun no supo que decir ni cómo reaccionar.

Cuando digo a que era mentira, me refiero a la supuesta hospitalización de mi padre... lo llamé porque me pareció sospechoso que mi madre me contactara a través de una carta para decirme algo de tal importancia... así que decidí no hacerle caso y llamé a mi padre... - Hizo una leve pausa para tomar agua. - Cuando me contestó y supo que era yo, su tono de voz cambió por completo... a diferencia de mi madre, el no me desprecia, me quiere, me extraña... y desearía que mi madre cambiara... o al menos eso me dijo por teléfono. Le conté sobre la carta de mi madre, y al saberlo su voz parecía realmente furiosa, le pareció el colmo que mi madre fingiera un accidente para pedirme dinero, y aún más mostrándome cuánto me odia por una vulgar carta... - Sujetó gentilmente las manos de Kussun. - Decidí ir a mi antigua casa, a enfrentar de una vez por todas a mi madre...

En ese momento, Nanjou parecía mostrar rabia en su mirada, como si todo el dolor que ha acumulado en toda su vida se viera reflejado en ese momento. Kussun apretó las manos de su novia haciéndola reaccionar.

Mmm... cuando llegué y me abrieron la puerta, me encontré con mi madre, quien al notar que era yo... me mostró un rostro completamente furioso, comenzó a gritarme, que era una buena para nada, una imbécil, una desgracia para la familia, que solo traía maldición en esa casa... - Miraba atenta a sus compañeras y amigas. - Hasta que llegó mi padre... tomó del brazo a la mujer que me estaba insultando, y la abofeteó frente a mí... - Suelta un fuerte suspiro. - Eso no fue lo que me hizo estar en este estado... sino... el saber por qué mi madre me odiaba tanto... lo que me rompió el corazón...

Qué es... Nan-chan? - Kussun parecía tener miedo de saber qué estaba detrás del pasado de su amada.

Yo... soy adoptada...

El silencio se apoderó una vez más del lugar.

Mi madre, en realidad es mi madrastra... mi padre y yo vivíamos en situaciones precarias cuando yo recién nací... al parecer mi madre falleció cuando dio a luz, dejando a mi padre en una situación desesperada y lamentable. De alguna forma me sacó adelante, conoció a mi madrastra a los años después, y se casaron... claro, como consecuencia de todo lo que había pasado, mi padre debió trabajar durante toda mi niñez y parte de mi adolescencia... más mi madrastra, nunca cuidó de mi... tuve que aprender a cocinar alrededor de los 8 años, me atendía sola en todo, no me compraba los útiles para el colegio, por lo que muchas veces le pedía plata a mi padre sin que ella se enterara, porque ni eso me permitía... así que terminé por hacer pequeños trabajos, como pasear perros y cosas así, de esa forma me alimentaba y vestía... ya que habían veces en que mis cosas desaparecían... y nunca supe cómo ni por qué... hasta ahora... - Suelta las manos de Kussun y empuña sus manos con rabia. - El dinero que mi padre ganaba... parte de el era para mí... pero mi madrastra lo escondía o se lo gastaba en cosas para ella... me amenazó en que si le decía a mi padre ella lo dejaría en la calle y a mí en un orfanato... siempre me decía cosas como... "tu no mereces que te quieran... eres un estorbo... eres una maldita cucaracha que vienen a invadir mi hogar..." - Se calla conteniendo las lágrimas. - Todo eso y mucho más vino a mi memoria cuando ella me dijo que soy adoptada por ella... que tuvo compasión de nosotros... que nunca me quiso... y nunca lo hará... que mi padre es una herramienta social para ella, porque debido a un problema en su útero nunca pudo ni será madre, por lo que su antiguo esposo la dejó... y por eso odia a los niños... por eso me odia y desprecia... por eso... me hizo la vida imposible de principio a fin... - Finalmente se rinde, sus lágrimas y gritos de angustia al fin salieron, apretaba su estómago con fuerza mientras gritaba su dolor, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, más no paraba, nada la podía detener.

Kussun, Pile y Mimorin la observaban dolorosamente. Sabían que esto era necesario, sabían que Nanjou necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor de su corazón, y que ellas podían ayudarla a levantarse de ello poco a poco. Estaban ahí para apoyarla, como amigas, como compañeras. Mientras Kussun abrazaba fuertemente a Nanjou, Mimorin y Pile pensaban en la situación, en todo lo que ha sufrido su amiga, y todas las trancas que tiene, cómo podía existir un ser humano tan despreciable como esa mujer, y cómo era capaz de seguir atormentándola. Entonces se les ocurrió una idea que por el momento no comunicarían a Nanjou, pues quieren comprobar algo importante.

Ya un poco más calmado el ambiente, Nanjou se quedó exhausta de tanto llorar, por lo que Kussun la llevó a la cama para que descansara.

Kussun, Pile y yo nos iremos por hoy, cuida a Nanjou por nosotras, y cualquier cosa... llámanos, sí?

Lo haré... gracias por todo... de verdad...

La pareja se retira del departamento para poner en marcha la estrategia que llevará a cabo su plan.

Dentro de la habitación de Nanjou, Kussun la recuesta bajo las sábanas y la tapa hasta la altura del cuello. Una vez acomodada, besa su mejilla y la deja dormir.

Kussun... duerme conmigo... por...favor... Zzzzz...

Mou... hasta en estos momentos eres tierna... Nan-chan...

La joven decide aceptar la invitación, pero antes, se asegura de cerrar la puerta del departamento con llave, poner el pijama, mandar un mensaje a su madre sobre su estadía, y finalmente, abraza a Nanjou por la espalda, y con ese calor corporal tan agradable, cierra sus ojos y cae en el sueño.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ok! Ahora sí... la tormenta se calmó un poco... xD**

 **Espero les esté gustando la historia.. subiré más capítulos no se preocupen xD Además... esto tiene para rato!**

 **Como siempre comentarios son bienvenidos :D gracias a todos! Bye c:**


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente...

Buenos días... Kussun...

La menor escuchó una dulce voz, una voz que ama más que cualquier otra, una voz que resuena en sus oídos como la más agradable melodía, una perfecta forma de despertar y comenzar el día. Abre lentamente los ojos y divisa a Nanjou con una cálida sonrisa mientras la observa.

Buenos días... Nan-chan~

Con un tono juguetón y tierno, Kussun abraza a la mujer frente a ella. Eliminando todo malestar emocional de su mente y corazón. El solo sentir a Nanjou en sus brazos la calmaba mágicamente. Ambas se quedaron abrazadas por largos minutos, hasta que el celular de Nanjou suena para interrumpir el momento.

Quién será... - Toma el celular junto a ella. - Aló?

 _Dónde demonios estás?! Acaso olvidaste que teníamos ensayo a las 12?!_

Sa-Satoshi?! Ohhh rayos! Lo olvidé! Saldré ahora mismo...

 _De acuerdo, tienes una hora para estar aquí... apúrate!_

Ahh... me van a matar si no llego... - Nerviosa y torpemente se levanta en dirección al baño para darse una ducha.

Mou... Nan-chan... hehe... - Kussun no pudo evitar reírse ante tal escena.

La menor se levanta, sacude y ordena la cama. Se dirige al closet de su amada y escoge su ropa para hoy. Una vez decido el atuendo que usará Nanjou ese día, lo dejó sobre la cama y buscó unos zapatos que combinaran con ello. Aunque Nanjou usualmente usaba ropa holgada y algo masculina, Kussun decidió que le vendría bien ese atuendo. Una polera de mangas largas con cuello en V, la cual tenía un poco de encajes en el cuello y un lazo del mismo color, unos jeans color azul un poco ajustados más unas zapatillas bastante femeninas color café que contrastaban pero armonizaban el atuendo. Al salir del baño, Nanjou se encontró con la menor en la puerta, esta le sonrió y besó en los labios antes de adentrarse ella misma al baño.

Tu ropa está lista sobre la cama... quiero verte con eso puesto... - Un guiño pícaro se notó en el rostro de Kussun mientras se adentraba en la ducha.

Ohh... así que esto fue lo que eligió para mí... - Con una sonrisa, se vistió cuidadosamente, sobre todo cuando se quería poner la blusa.

Ah! Espera... déjame salir de la ducha para curarte la herida otra vez y cambiarte la venda... - Kussun había salido desnuda de la ducha para decir eso.

Mmh... sí... es-esperaré... - Nanjou miró nerviosa como su novia desaparecía dentro del baño una vez más.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que Kussun salió del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Nan-chan~

Ku-Kussun...

Tranquila, hoy no hay tiempo para eso... así que no te seduciré esta vez, sí? - Le guiña el ojo juguetonamente.

E-Está bien...

Cuidadosamente retira la venda en la muñeca de su novia, al sacarla, ve cómo la aún sin cerrar cicatriz se deja notar. Una expresión de tristeza se asoma en Kussun, algo que nota Nanjou mientras su chica le comienza a curar la herida.

Auuuch! - El líquido depositado en la herida para poder desinfectarla le produce un ligero ardor y dolor a Nanjou.

Aguántate... - El tono de Kussun era frío, parecía bastante molesta, pero aún así trató de ser lo más gentil posible en tratar la herida. - Listo... - Posa sobre la herida un parche, luego lo pega con cinta especial, y envuelve la muñeca con una venda, ni tan apretada ni tan suelta, con tal de no incomodar a Nanjou.

Pareces tener experiencia en este tipo de cosas... - Exclamó Nanjou tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Hice un curso de primeros auxilios cuando era una adolescente... además de las clases de defensa personal y esas cosas... - Su mirada seguía fría al igual que su tono de voz.

Vaya... no me gustaría hacerte enojar... hehe...

Pues estas consiguiendo lo contrario... Nan...chan...

Kussun... - Notó un quiebre en la voz de su amada. - Lo siento... en verdad lo siento...

Solo... prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer... si lo hacer de nuevo... Nan-chan... yo... - Sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse nuevamente.

Kussun... - Posa sus manos en las mejillas de la menor y la mira a los ojos. - Te prometo... te juro... que no lo volveré a hacer... confía en mí... te lo prometo... - Besa tiernamente los labios de Kussun.

Confiaré... en ti... - Le devuelve el beso.

Nanjou se viste con la ayuda de Kussun para no pasar a llevar la venda en su muñeca. Ya que la herida era bastante profunda y se requería cuidado intensivo.

Te ves bien, Nan-chan...

Gra-gracias... Kussun... me voy ahora...

Tranquila, estaré aquí para cuando regreses... ordenaré y asearé todo este lugar...

Gracias, Kussun... te amo...

Y yo a ti...

Se besan por última vez antes de que Nanjou desapareciera por la puerta.

Bueno... manos a la obra.

Meow...

Ah! Chibi-chan!

Toma en sus brazos al pequeño gato y lo acaricia.

Debes tomarte un baño... hueles mal!

Dos horas después, Kussun había aseado todo el departamento, regado las flores fuera de él, bañado y alimentado al gato, e incluso habiendo preparado el almuerzo para que Nan-chan comiera gustosa al llegar del ensayo. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Nanjou por fin llegó a su hogar.

Mmm... qué es ese delicioso olor? - Entra dichosa pero algo cansada del ensayo con Fripside.

Ah! Bienvenida, Nan-chan~

Qué cocinaste? Querida?

 _"Querida... suena tan lindo~"_

Sukiyaki~

Harasho ~

Eh? - Se detiene atónita al ver a la ahora avergonzada Nanjou. - Dijiste... "harasho"? - Kussun comienza a reírse descontroladamente.

Mou! Se me salió, sí?! - Nanjou hace un puchero con su rostro completamente rojo.

Bueno... ppff... vamos a comer ahora... Elichi ~ - Kussun usó el tono de voz de Nozomi para molestar a su novia.

Kussun~!

Hahahaha...

Luego del almuerzo...

Ahhh... estuvo delicioso~

Me alegra que te haya gustado, Nan-chan ~

Gracias, Kussun... - Nanjou mira fijamente a su novia, quien no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos.

Nan-chan... - Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Nanjou. - Te amo... - Besa apasionadamente los labios de su amada.

Kussun... - La mayor envuelve la cintura de su chica, y acaricia tiernamente la espalda de ella.

Nan-chan... qué tal si... hoy...

Quieres? - Nanjou mira pícaramente a su novia.

Sí... quiero...

Entonces vamos...

Nanjou toma gentilmente la mano de Kussun y la dirige a su habitación.

* * *

Un año y cuatro meses después, Kussun y Nanjou ahora viven juntas.

El cumpleaños de Nanjou se estaba acercando, y Kussun estaba ansiosa por darle una gran sorpresa.

Nan-chan ~

Kussun! Qué sucede... - Nanjou mira tiernamente a su novia.

Mañana es tu cumpleaños, no?

Ahh... sí... aunque... nunca ha sido algo muy alegre para mí...

No te preocupes... esta vez los amarás... te lo aseguro...

Eh? Bueno... si tu lo dices...

Confía en mi... - Besa lentamente los labios de Nanjou.

Horas después, Nanjou estaba en pleno ensayo con su banda Fripside, mientras que Kussun estaba en el departamento de esta conversando con el resto de las chicas.

Así que... está todo preparado para mañana? - Pregunta Shika-chan al resto

Por supuesto! - Gritó Emitsun.

Ne, Kussun... le vas a hacer algún número erótico? - Pregunta Soramaru

Eso tengo pensado... hehe...

Vaya! - Dice Ucchi. - Desearía que Emitsun me hiciera algo así a mi... - Mira pícaramente a su "amiga".

M-Mou! Ucchi...

Así que ustedes estaban juntas después de todo, eh? - Dice la inocente Rippi.

Sí... - Dice Emitsun avergonzada.

Desde cuándo? - Pregunta curiosa Pile.

Desde hace un año... - Contesta alegremente Ucchi.

Vaya! - Gritó el resto en sorpresa.

Dime, Ucchi... qué tal es Emitsun en la cama? - Pregunta pícaramente Kussun

Hahaha... esa pregunta me parece familiar... - Dice divertida Shika-chan

Mmm... la verdad es que... cada vez que lo hacemos me deja sin respiración... y no puedo mover mis piernas en al menos 3 días... y no estoy exagerando... en verdad es así... - Ucchi se sonroja al recordar ciertos momentos.

U-Ucchi! - La avergonzada Emitsun trata de reprender a su chica.

Vaya... en este grupo sí que hay ninfómanas insaciables, eh? - Comentó Soramaru

Y qué hay de ti, Soramaru? - Pregunta Mimorin.

Yo? Creo ser la única soltera de este grupo, no Rippi?

Rippi?! - Todas exclaman sorprendidas.

Con quién estás, Rippi?! - Pregunta Kussun algo emocionada.

Con... Shika-chan...

Todas miran atónitas a la modelo del grupo.

Bueno, tarde o temprano se iba a saber... - Shikako suspira en resignación.

Mmm saben tengo una duda... - Interrumpe Kussun. - Hay alguna aquí... que sea igual que Nan-chan?

... - Todas quedan en silencio hasta que tres personas levantan la mano.

Ohhh! - Exclaman las demás.

Así que... Emitsun y Shika-chan lo son también... ah... Mimorin lo tuyo ya lo sabía... hehe...

Maldita escena en la piscina... - Exclamó Soramaru

Quién lo diría, eh? - Exclamó Ucchi

Creo que ahora casi no hay secretos entre nosotras... - Dijo tímidamente Rippi.

Bueno, volviendo al tema... - Irrumpió Soramaru. - A qué hora nos reunimos mañana?

Vengan a las 5 pm, a esa hora Nan-chan tiene una entrevista... y no llegará hasta las 7

Ok! Entonces todo listo... mañana nos vemos, Kussun... - Se despidió Soramaru.

Adiós! - Le siguió el resto de las chicas.

Adiós... - Se despidió ella agitando su mano de izquierda a derecha.

Esa misma noche, Nanjou llegó un poco más tarde de lo usual, lo cual dejó algo preocupada a Kussun.

LLegué! - Se escucha la voz de Nanjou en la puerta.

Nan-chan! - Se apresuró a abrazar a su amada novia quien parecía bastante cansada.

Kussun... que bueno verte... - Besa tiernamente sus labios.

Estás muy cansada? Te preparo algo?

Bueno, una sopa estaría bien... me iré a bañar por el momento... - Besa la frente de su chica y se dirige al baño.

A los 30 minutos después, Nanjou aparece con una polera y unos shorts de pijama.

Bienvenida de vuelta, Nan-chan~

Gracias, Kussun...

Comieron en silencio la una frente a la otra.

Kussun... me iré a dormir... estoy muy cansada...

Está bien, Nan-chan... ve a acostarte, yo lavaré los platos y te acompañaré...

Una vez todo terminado, Kussun se lava las manos, desata el cabello y se dirige a la habitación que aún tenía las luces encendidas. Allí encuentra a Nanjou, durmiendo boca arriba, tapada por las sábanas hasta su pecho. Su rostro parecía estar cansado, pero su forma de dormir era bastante relajada y plácida. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kussun destapa un poco a Nanjou para poder acomodar las sábanas, pero una sorpresa captó la atención de sus ojos. En sus shorts, una gran protuberancia sobresalía, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Kussun.

 _"Ahhh... está despierto..."_

Con el rostro levemente sonrojado, comenzó a tocar el miembro cubierto por la tela tratando de que Nanjou no despertara. Al notar que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo al tener frente a ella lo que tanto la hacía gemir y disfrutar, se recostó junto a Nanjou. La cama era lo bastante grande como para que Kussun se recostara de forma horizontal sin tocar el cuerpo de su amada. Una vez posicionada, lentamente extrae el miembro del short de Nanjou a través de una pequeña hendidura ubicada en los botones de este, lo suficientemente ancha como para que su amiguito cupiera.

 _"Ya está afuera..."_

Teniéndolo frente a sus ojos, comenzó a friccionarlo de arriba abajo lentamente, mientras comenzaba a sentir calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

 _"Demonios... me estoy excitando..."_

Con la mente completamente enfocada en el miembro de Nanjou, comenzó a acercar sus labios a él, y lentamente lamió la punta de este, probando el líquido pre-seminal que estaba secretando.

 _"Mmmhhh... Nan-chan..."_

En la cama, levantó sus caderas y apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, y lentamente dirigió su mano libre hasta su entrepierna.

Mmhh...

Un ahogado gemido escapó de sus labios, pero al darse cuenta, mordió su labio inferior tratando de que no saliera ruido. Su otra mano dejó de tocar el miembro de Nanjou para apoyarse sobre el colchón y así no caerse, mientras que su boca era la que sostenía al ansioso amigo.

 _"Nan-chan... esto es culpa tuya... no lo hemos hecho en tres meses... ya casi no aguanto las ganas..."_

Hipnotizada por su amigo favorito, su excitación aumentó aún más, tratando de ser lo más gentil posible para no despertarla.

Mmhh... ahh... - Sus dedos se movían agresivamente en su propio interior, trazando líneas con sus dedos entre sus labios inferiores y con su pulgar rozando su hinchado clítoris.

 _"Nan-chan no baka... me has hecho sentir sola... "_

La joven seguía estimulando sus interiores, mientras que su lengua y boca agarraban velocidad en estimular el miembro de Yoshino.

 _"Vamos Nan-chan... córrete en mi boca..."_

Los movimientos de sus dedos aumentaron, adentrando tres de ellos de un viaje en su contraída entrada, produciendo que un pequeño grito ahogado se escuchara.

Mhhhh!...

Su muñeca le llagaba a doler de tantos movimientos repetidos, pero no se detuvo hasta sentirse completamente satisfecha. Mientras tanto, sus boca hacía su trabajo, haciendo que el miembro se agrandara un poco y contrayera lanzando hacia la boca de Kussun todo el líquido que había tenido guardado durante meses. A los pocos segundos Kussun la siguió con una violenta contracción.

Mhhhh!

Jadeando, la menor terminó de limpiar el pene de Nanjou, el que ahora estaba de vuelta a su tamaño normal, guardándolo delicadamente bajo sus shorts una vez más. La joven sacó su mano cansada de su entrepierna, y notó cómo un hilo grueso y viscoso se formaba entre la separación de sus dedos. Ahora más calmada, se dirigió a la ducha y limpió su cuerpo de todo el sudor acumulado.

 _"Si pensaste que no iba a notar eso estás muy equivocada... Kussun... pero gracias... por todo... lamento hacerte sentir sola... mañana te lo compensaré..."_

La "dormida" Nan-chan sonríe con los ojos cerrados y planea en sus sueños cómo sorprender mañana a su amada Kussun.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Muy bien esto batió mi propio record... tres capítulos en un solo día! Espero me siga por un buen rato... traté de avanzar la historia lo más rápido posible en cuanto a los capítulos para que no se aburrieran esperando xD Espero les haya gustado y como siempre agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias :) Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente, Kussun y Nanjou se despiertan sin necesidad del despertador.

Buenos días, cumpleañera... - Kussun besa tiernamente los labios de su novia.

Buenos días... mi Kussun...

A los pocos minutos ambas se levantan y toman una ducha juntas, se visten y parten sus días normalmente.

A qué hora vendrás a almorzar? - Pregunta Kussun

Alrededor de las 12, después debo salir nuevamente a las 4... y estaré nuevamente aquí alrededor de las 7:30... perdona por no poder pasar el día contigo...

Tranquila, Nan-chan... lo entiendo, es parte de tu trabajo... - Besa gentilmente los labios de Nanjou y se despiden en la puerta. - Ten un buen día... cariño

Tú también... Aina...

La puerta del departamento es cerrada.

Bien... ahora, me iré de compras...

Kussun saca de su bolsillo su celular.

 _Aló? Mamá?_

 _Aina! Te acordaste que tienes madre... hace dos semanas que no me llamas_

 _Pero pudiste haberme llamado tú..._

 _En fin, qué sucede?_

 _La verdad es que necesito tu ayuda... puedes hoy?_

 _Mmm... hoy es el cumpleaños de Nanjou. verdad?_

 _Así es... y quiero, bueno... darle una sorpresa en... tu ya sabes qué sentido... - Su rostro se sonroja._

 _Mmm... juntemonos en media hora en el centro comercial, creo conocer una tienda donde encontrarás algo que cautivará a Yoshino y la harás tuya..._

 _Enserio? Genial!_

 _Entonces, nos vemos en 30 minutos... adiós..._

 _Adiós..._

Kussun prepara un bolso pequeño y lo cuelga en su hombro, sale del departamento y se dirige al centro comercial. Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, por lo que las tiendas estaban recién abriéndose, lo que también significaba la falta de público. Kussun divisa a lo lejos a su madre y la sigue hasta la dicha tienda.

Mamá... esta tienda...

Así es... escoge el que crees le gustará...

La tienda que le habían sugerido, era una de lencería erótica. Kussun se sonrojó levemente al imaginarse con variados tipos de prendas, pero lo que la entusiasmó fue la idea de hacer babear a Nanjou.

Qué color crees me quede?

Mmm... el púrpura, quizás...

Ese color, eh?

Qué?

Nada... solo que, el personaje que interpreto se identifica por ese color...

No te gusta?

No es eso... es algo nostálgico creo... ya que terminamos el animé el año pasado...

Ahhh... pero bueno, pruebate eso... y luego esto...

Su madre tenía en su mano izquierda un sexy y algo transparente baby doll, y en su derecha, un set de bragas con sostén del mismo color, con un encaje hermoso y la vez sexy.

Creo que podría comprar ambos... qué te parece la combinación?

Mmm... pruébatelas...

Ahí dice que no me las puedo probar... debo comprarlas...

Preguntémosle a la encargada... esperame unos minutos... - Se dirige a un supervisor. - Dijo que no había problema en que te los probaras...

Enserio?

Sí... anda, ve a probartelas... - Su madre sonrió.

A los pocos minutos, Kussun llama a su madre hasta la cortina del probador, y abre levemente la cortina para que su madre pudiera meter la cabeza.

Wooow... te queda perfecto... tenías razón, la combinación de ambas lo hace sentir bien...

E-En serio?

Sí! Es perfecto! - La mayor junta emocionada sus manos.

Está bien, los compraré...

Luego de unos minutos, Kussun sale vestida del probador con las prendas en mano.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto...

No hay de qué, hija... pero la verdad hay algo que me he estado preguntando sobre Nanjou-san... y es al ver la sonrisa que tenías cada vez que pasabas la noche en su departamento, claro, antes de que comenzaran a vivir juntas...

Eehh... - Kussun creía saber a qué se refería su madre, pero no estaba segura si contarle o no el secreto de Nan-chan.

Dime, Aina... hay algo de Nanjou que yo no sepa?

Eh? - Su nerviosismo incrementó cuando la pregunta que tanto temía saltó a la conversación. - Bueno... hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella... y yo tampoco... hehe...

Aina, te conozco, y sé que hay algo extraño en ella, pero es algo que te ha hecho feliz al parecer... hay algo que me estés ocultando? - La madre cruza sus brazos esperando una respuesta.

Ahh... - La menor suspira. - La verdad es que... no puedo decirtelo, es un secreto que juré guardar...

Ya veo... pero creo me imagino lo que es, y lo comprobaré cuando aparezca un nuevo integrante en la familia... - La madre sonrió pícaramente a su hija.

Ma-Mamá! - La menor asustada trató de desviar el tema. - En fin, ahora me debo ir, tengo que prepararle el almuerzo a Nan-chan...

Está bien, ten un buen día y... suerte... - La mayor le guiña el ojo y se aleja lentamente del lugar.

Mou! - Kussun hace un puchero y se resigna ante la situación.

Ya en el departamento, Kussun guarda en sus cajones la llamativa prenda. Ya todo guardado, se dirige a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

 _"Ya son las 11:30... mejor me apresuro..."_

Como prometió, Nanjou abre la puerta del departamento a las 12 en punto. Encontrándose con una sonriente Kussun arreglando la mesa para almorzar.

Bienvenida, Nan-chan ~ - Corre a abrazar a su chica.

Llegué, Aina... - Retorna el abrazo y besa los labios de la menor.

Juntas, se dirigen a la mesa donde estaba todo listo y ordenado para comer. Era algo simple, pero se veía realmente apetitoso.

Mmm... está delicioso~

Me alegro que te guste, Nan-chan~

El almuerzo consistía en carne de rez frita bañada en salsa de soya, arroz y un poco de verduras, acompañados de jugo, o vino tinto.

Realmente no hay zanahorias aquí, eh? - Sonríe cálidamente.

Es que... tu sabes que no me gustan... - Un semblante y sonrisa tiernos se asoman en su rostro haciendo que la mayor suspirara.

En verdad eres linda, Kussun... - Nanjou apoya su cabeza en su mano izquierda, mientras mira detenidamente el rostro de su amada, quien al notarlo, se sonroja levemente.

M-Mou! No me mires tanto Nan-chan...

Te pongo nerviosa? - Un guiño se asomó en su rostro, junto con una sonrisa pícara.

Nan-chan... - La menor ganó color en su rostro cada vez que miraba los ojos de Nanjou.

Ne, Kussun...

Mmm?

Podríamos... ya sabes... adelantar nuestra noche especial?

Eh? Pero... es muy temprano, Nan-chan... no crees que deberíamos esperar a la noche...

No quiero esperar... después estaré muy cansada como para querer hacerlo... por favor, Kussun... tenemos cuatro horas... - Nanjou imitó el rostro de un pequeño cachorrito suplicando.

Mmm... está bien... pero... podrías, esperarme un momento?

Mmm? Me tienes una sorpresa acaso? - Alzó las cejas insinuantemente.

Algo así... quédate aquí y cuando yo te diga entras a la pieza... cierra los ojos...

Ok~

Asegurándose que su novia había cerrado sus ojos, se dirigió a sus cajones para extraer lo recién comprado y se dirigió al baño.

Ahora puedes entrar a la pieza! Espérame ahí unos minutos...

Está bien!

Nanjou se dirige a su habitación y se saca los zapatos, se desabrocha su pantalón, y se recuesta seductoramente sobre la cama, esperando a su pequeña gatita. Se sintió el sonido de la ducha y Nanjou sonrió.

 _"Se está bañando, eh?... estoy ansiosa por ver la sorpresa que me tiene preparada..."_

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando la imaginación de Nanjou comenzó a divagar.

 _"Ahh... me pregunto qué se pondrá... "_

Sin darse cuenta, el imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de su amada, provocó que su miembro se levantara levemente, sintiendo una presión en sus pantalones.

Mmm... esto aprieta demasiado...

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones lentamente. Un ligero ruido se asomó en la puerta de la habitación, lo que la hizo mirar hacia adelante.

Ku-Kussun...

La menor, estaba usando ropa interior color púrpura con encaje, rodeaba sus senos con elegancia y a la vez erotismo, sus bragas eran del mismo color y diseño, mientras que cubrían levemente su entrepierna dejando correr la imaginación. Sobre eso, un sexy baby doll del mismo color con un toque bastante transparente, se amoldaba a la delgada figura de Kussun, dejando expuestas sus blancas y largas piernas.

Nan-chan~

Al igual que un bebé atraído por un dulce, Nanjou se dirigió hacia su novia, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó bruscamente hacia ella.

Estás bastante emocionada, Nan-chan... puedo sentirlo golpeandome... - Su respiración se acelera levemente.

Tu tienes la culpa de esto... - Apunta a su erecto miembro luchando con salir de sus bragas. - Ahora, hazte responsable... sí?

Está bien...

La menor se recuesta boca arriba sobre la cama, siguiéndola Nanjou a los segundos después. Se inclina sobre ella depositando tiernos y apasionados besos en sus labios, cuello y mordiendo de vez en cuando sus hombros. Toca sus senos a través de la delgada tela y el encaje de su brasier, trazando círculos con sus dedos por sobre los pezones, estimulándolos poco a poco. Su atención se reflejó en el delgado abdomen de su novia, lo acarició con sus manos y dedos provocando cosquilllas en Kussun. Su piel se erizaba, y sus gemidos salían levemente. Nanjou ya no aguantaba las ganas, así que bruscamente y sin aviso, levantó las piernas de Kussun y sacó su ropa interior. Sus piernas ahora abiertas, revelaban lo húmedo de su jardín secreto, provocando una extraña sed en la mayor. Nanjou, tomó con su mano derecha su erecto miembro, con la izquierda se apoyó en la rodilla de Kussun, y despacio se adentró en ella.

Mmmh... ha pasado mucho... tiempo... eh?

Mmh! Sí... bastante...

Por cierto, gracias por bajarlo ayer en la noche... me molestaba el tenerlo levantado mientras dormía...

Eh? Estabas despierta...? - Se sonrojó aún más y sin darse cuenta apretó el miembro de Nanjou dentro de su vagina.

Mm! Sí... y te veías muy linda mientras... te complacías a ti misma... mh!

Eso pasa porque me has hecho sentir sola durante tres meses! Ahora muévete! - Hizo un puchero que se borró inmediatamente cuando Nanjou comenzó a mover sus caderas. La fricción que tanto extrañaba volvió a sentirla, en ese momento sentía como si se fuera a correr de inmediato, la estimulación y lo apretada que estaban los interiores de Kussun le hacían algo difícil el trabajo.

Ku-Kussun... me estás apretando demasiado...

Qué... quieres que haga... se siente demasiado bien... estoy a punto de... ahhh...

Kussun...

La mayor empuja hacia adelante con más fuerza sus caderas, levantando cada vez más las piernas de Kussun.

Quiero probar algo, aguanta por unos minutos, sí?

Eh?!

Nanjou se pone de pie y levanta las caderas de Kussun sin sacar su miembro. Kussun es obligada a doblar su estómago y quedar mirando hacia arriba cómo su entrada estaba conectada con el miembro de Nanjou. La posición el permitía a Nanjou el embestirla hacia abajo y ver sus reacciones al mismo tiempo. Cuando comenzó a moverse, se percató de una nueva sensación que le causó un pequeño espasmo a Kussun.

Eh? Qué es esto... ahhh...

La posición en la que estaban le permitía al miembro de Nanjou alcanzar un punto más profundo dentro de la vagina, produciendo sensaciones y estimulaciones más intensas para ambas.

Ya casi... estoy...

Yo también...

El líquido entró directamente a su útero, mientras las contracciones de sus paredes succionaban todo el semen que les era lanzado, y apretando aún más el miembro de la mayor.

Quiero más...

Eh?!

Lo siento... Kussun...

NOOOO!

Tres horas después...

Ha...ha...ha... Nan...chan... - La totalmente exhausta Kussun a penas podía decir el nombre de su amada.

Uuf! Eso estuvo bueno! - Por otro lado, la llena de energía Nanjou estaba de pie junto a su chica, con su miembro por fin en su tamaño normal luego de una maratón de sexo.

Esto... fue demasiado... para mí... - Kussun tenía problemas para respirar, su cuerpo totalmente adormecido, totalmente sudada y despeinada, y con restos de semen tanto en su vientre como callendo desde su entrada.

Ah! Hay que limpiar las sábanas...

Nan-chan... - Mira el reloj en su celular. - Son las... 4... debes... irte...

Oh! Cierto... pero... qué haré con...

Tranquila, yo limpiaré, ve a bañarte rápido y sal... nos vemos después... - La agotada Kussun se levantaba lentamente de su cama para buscar algo de ropa para su amada.

Gracias, amor... - Besa los labios de su chica y se va corriendo a la ducha.

 _"Creo que al decir que la sorpresa funcionó me quedaría corta de palabras... nunca esperé 8 rounds en esto... demonios... tiene tanta energía..."_

Una vez lista la ropa de Nanjou sobre la cama, Kussun se toca el vientre al recordar lo que dijo su madre ese mismo día, horas atrás...

 _("Lo comprobaré cuando llegue un nuevo integrante a la familia")_

 _"Un hijo, eh? Cómo será ser... madre?"_

Dos horas después...

Kussun ya se había bañado, cambiado y lavado las sábanas, puesto ropa casual y ordenado todo el desastre dejado en la habitación. Tuvo que aromatizar el ambiente porque el olor a sexo era fácil de percibir. Una vez todo listo y Nan-chan ya se había ido, eran alrededor de las 5 y las chicas estaban en camino al departamento.

Suena la puerta del departamento.

Oh! Bienvenidas chicas! - Dice Kussun con el rostro algo cansado pero feliz.

Ku-Kussun? Qué te sucedió? Por qué tienes esa cara? - Preguntó preocupada Pile.

Ah... es que, Nan-chan y yo tuvimos un tiempo a solas antes de que llegaran... hehe...

Ahhh... - Asienten todas.

Pasen, gracias por venir... - Dijo Kussun.

Una vez todas adentro comenzaron los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Nanjou.

Ne, Kussun... viste el pastel que trajeron Emitsun y Ucchi? - Pregunta Soramaru.

Oh... sí! Me encantó! - Juntó las manos emocionada.

* * *

En la habitación de huéspedes del departamento.

E-Esto no es bueno... Ucchi...

No te preocupes... nadie se dará cuenta... además, cerré la puerta, dejé el pastel guardado en el refrigerador, y ayudé con la decoración...

P-Pero... - La avergonzada Emitsun se tapaba su sonrojado rostro.

Shhh... guarda silencio, Emi-chan~

M-Mou! Es que... si sigues haciendo eso... yo...

Puedes correrte cuando quieras... me encanta la cara que haces cuando pasa... - El sonrojado rostro de Ucchi dibujaba deseo y lujuria.

Khh... aquí voy... Mhhh! - El líquido blanco comenzó a dispararse.

Ahh! - Ucci rápidamente dirigió su boca hacia el miembro, tragando todo lo que salió de él. - Mmm... me encanta hacer esto~

Ucchi... yo... te amo...

Emi-chan~ - La menor se levanta del suelo y besa tiernamente a su novia.

Deberíamos volver... y limpiarte el rostro...

No te preocupes... yo me encargaré de eso... hehe...

Abren la puerta de la habitación y se dirigen hacia donde estaba el resto.

Ne, dónde están Shika-chan y Rippi? - Pregunta Pile

Ohh... ahora que lo mencionas, creo que fueron a comprar algunas cosas para beber... - Señaló Mimorin

* * *

Cerca de una plaza a unos cuantos metros del lote de departamentos.

Shika-chan! Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos... ya van a ser las 7!

Mm... tienes razón... pero primero... - Toma la mano de la menor y la lleva a un lugar oscuro.

Shi-Shika-chan?

Te amo... Rippi... - La mayor depositó un tierno beso en los finos labios de la menor.

Shika-chan... - La menor abrazó por el cuello a su novia y sus besos continuaron hasta que una llamada las interrumpió.

 _Diga? Dijo algo molesta Shika-chan_

 _Ne, Shika... lamento interrumpir tu momento a solas con Rippi, pero Nanjou regresará media hora más temprano... así que deben estar aquí ahora ya! - Gritó por el otro lado Soramaru._

 _Ahh... está bien... iremos ahora... - Colgó._

Shika-chan, tranquila, mañana te lo compensaré... - Dijo pícaramente Rippi.

Sí? Estaré esperandolo... - Besa por última vez a su novia antes de dirigirse nuevamente al departamento con lo ya comprado.

* * *

Departamento de Nanjou, 7:05 de la tarde.

Ahh... al fin podré ver a Kussun... este cumpleaños hubiera sido un asco sino fuera por mi regalo especial de hace unas horas... hehe...

Nanjou abre alegremente la puerta y al entrar, se encuentra con todas las luces apagadas. Una vez encuentra el interruptor lo levanta y...

Sorpresa!

Ehh?! - Asustada por la repentina sorpresa, da un paso hacia atrás y casi tropieza.

Nan-chan! Estás bien? - Pregunta Kussun con un rostro preocupado.

S-Sí... pero... qué es todo esto?

Tu fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, boba... - Dice Soramaru mientras le coloca una corona de plástico a Nanjou.

Ohh... gracias chicas... de verdad muchas gracias... - Inclina su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Bien! Ahora... vamos a celebrar!

En el departamento había de todo un poco. La comida, tenía diferentes platos, y las chicas lo organizaron como un tipo buffet y tenedor libre. Por otro lado estaban los postres, jaleas, flanes y helados. En otro lado de la casa estaban los snacks, galletas, papas fritas, diferentes dulces entre ellos algo de chocolate Finalemente la parte de los bebestibles. Había desde vino, pisco, sake, whisky, vodka, jugos y diversas bebidas y gaseosas. La fiesta en verdad estaba bien preparada, y no faltaba la que era buena para embriagarse.

Mou! Ucchi! - Exclamaba algo molesta Emitsun

E-E-Emi... hic...chan... - La sonrojada Ucchi hacía reír a todas porque rara vez la veían en ese estado.

Pai-Pai-chan... hic! Pai-chan... quiero hacerlo ahora... hic!

Mou! M-I-M-O-R-I-N! - La enojada Pile llevaba una mano a su rostro para intentar ocultar su vergüenza.

Por otro lado, las únicas parejas totalmente sobrias eran ShikaRippi, y NanKussun.

Ahh... moriré soltera... hic! - Por otro lado, Soramaru parecía más ebria que las demás, estaba acostada boca arriba con una botella de whisky en su mano izquierda.

Enserio?! - Dijo Nanjou mientras intentaba no reírse.

Nan-chan... no seas cruel. - Kussun la acompañaba en la risa.

Shika-chan mira repentinamente su reloj.

Woo! Ya son las 1 am... deberíamos irnos chicas! Mañana tenemos una entrevista por lo de la película de Love Live!

Ohhh... - Dicen las demás que NO están ebrias.

Rippi y Shika se van junto a Mimorin y Pile, mientras tratan de ayudar a las aproblemadas Emitsun con Ucchi, y a la ahora ebria Soramaru.

Vaya, eso sí que fue divertido... - Dijo Nanjou. - Ahora a limpiar se ha dicho...

Qué dices? Soy yo la que limpiará todo esto... tu ve a acost...ar...te... - Kussun se cae sentada al sillón lo que provoca la preocupación de Nanjou.

Kussun! - Va a ella rápidamente.

Zzzz...Zzzzz...Nan...chaan...Zzzz...

Uuf! - Con un suspiro de alivio, cubre el cuerpo de Kussun con una manta mientras ella limpia todo el desastre que quedó.

Una vez todo limpio, Nanjou toma en sus brazos a Kussun. Se sorprendió al ser capaz de levantarla sin tantas dificultades.

 _"Creo que tener hormonas masculinas ayuda de alguna u otra forma... sino... no tendría tanta fuerza... o eso creo..."_

El cuerpo de Nanjou en sí era femenino, pero era bastante delgada y no tenía muchas curvas, pero su lindo y maduro rostro resaltaba todo.

Una vez Kussun tendida sobre la cama, Nanjou la tapa hasta el cuello y luego se recuesta en ropa interior junto a ella, pues esa noche hacía bastante calor.

Buenas noches... mi Kussun...

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

Tres meses después...

Kussun ahora estaba en proceso de convertirse en cantante fuera del proyecto de Love Live, al igual que Emitsun y Ucchi. Las semanas pasaban volando debido al estrés entre las grabaciones y sesiones en el estudio. Si bien la película ya había sido estrenada, sus trabajos como seiyuus no terminaban. Debido a esto, Nan-chan y Kussun no se veían mucho entre semanas, quedando libres con suerte un par de horas los fines de semana. Nanjou seguía con sus conciertos junto a Fripside, el cual estaba componiendo nuevas canciones. El éxito demandado por la película fue mayor al esperado, por lo que semanas después del estreno, recaudó millones de yenes superando a varias películas más estrenadas el mismo año. Sus entrevistas tanto individuales como grupales iban en aumento, lo que a Kussun, Pile y Rippi les alegró bastante, ya que Love Live, fue uno de sus primeros trabajos como seiyuu. Una de las integrantes, en este caso Nanjou, no estaba muy participativa debido a un accidente que sufrió unos meses atrás. Durante una actuación se cayó y lastimó la rodilla, lo que provocó que estuviera fuera de los conciertos por algún tiempo. Los días pasaban y Kussun se había vuelto bastante neurótica, el trabajo y el poco tiempo que pasaba tanto con su familia como con Yoshino le estaban pasando la cuenta, pues hace al menos un mes que no tienen una cita o no pasan la noche juntas, pues Kussun está en otra ciudad o Nanjou tiene que viajar.

Un día, Kussun se había levantado temprano, se había acostumbrado el no tener a Nanjou a su lado al abrir los ojos, lo que le produjo una leve tristeza y que se contrajera su corazón. Su rutina iba como siempre, sus ensayos y actuaciones se volvían más frecuentes, por lo que su estrés y condición física estaban empeorando. Rara vez tenía una apropiada alimentación. Salía alrededor de las 7 am de su departamento, y volvía alrededor de las 12 de la noche, a lo que llegaba a darse un baño y dormirse. Pocas veces se topaba con Nan-chan en la ducha, y para evitar ponerse cariñosas, evitaban observarse mucho mientras se bañaban, o cuando tenían la oportunidad de dormir juntas. Su relación se mantenía gracias al amor que sentían la una por la otra, pero ambas sabían que no podían seguir así, más era un precio que debían pagar con tal de mantener sus carreras. Todo esto pasaba diariamente por la cabeza de la menor, sus ojos ya reflejaban ojeras, y su piel estaba bastante pálida debido a la falta de descanso.

Ese día, Kussun debía asistir a la grabación de su nuevo video; estaba bastante emocionada, pero a la vez agotada. Decidió poner sus últimos esfuerzos y energía para que saliera bien en pocas tomas. Lo logró, pero algo salió mal a penas el director dijo "corte!". Kussun, cegada por las luces del estudio, comenzó a sentirse mareada, su vista se nubló, y lentamente fue perdiendo el equilibrio hasta que lo último que pudo escuchar fue al director gritando. "Kusuda-san!". Horas después, Kussun despierta en el hospital. Confundida se toca la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y se sentía bastante débil. Sin embargo, alguien frente a ella provocó que su vitalidad volviera a su cuerpo.

Kussun... estás bien?

Nanjou estaba sentada aferrando entre sus manos la mano izquierda de Kussun. Sus ojos parecían humedecidos, y algo hinchados. Su rostro tenía un color normal, no parecía decaída como lo estaba Kussun, provocando un alivio en la menor.

Nan-chan... mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí...

Sus labios hacen contacto por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Lo lamento... por haberte dejado sola... todo este tiempo... - La preocupación y dolor de Nanjou se hizo presente en ese momento. Sus gruesas y sinceras lágrimas recorrían su cálido rostro, mientras Kussun apoyaba una de sus manos en su mejilla para secarlas.

No es tu culpa, Nan-chan... - Besa una de sus mejillas. - Ambas hemos estado bastante ocupadas, no es algo que podamos manejar...

Lo sé... pero odio no poder estar contigo... - Besa tiernamente los nudillos de la menor.

Ya vendrá nuestro tiempo... hay que ser pacientes... - Dijo tiernamente, aunque aún débil.

Por ahora cuídate... no te sobre exijas demasiado, Kussun... si ves que tienes un límite no lo sobrepases... por favor...

Lo haré... es solo que he estado tan ocupada con lo del nuevo single... ha sido un mes de locos...

Con permiso. - Una enfermera interrumpe el momento de la pareja. - Kusuda-san, le traigo el diagnóstico...

Qué tiene? - Nanjou trató de sonar calmada, pero su preocupación se desbordó por su tono algo alterado.

Nada grave, sólo un caso algo brusco de fatiga, por el momento es algo común, pero si sigue teniendo estos hábitos puede terminar en anemia... por lo que el doctor le recomienda seguir una dieta estricta, más horas de sueño como corresponde... - La doctora le entregó una receta médica.

Haré lo que pueda, porque a causa de mi trabajo es que no puedo hacer más que esto... - Trata de levantarse de la cama.

Ah! No se le permite levantarse por el momento, Kusuda-san... tiene que quedarse hasta mañana bajo vigilancia médica...

Pero...

Lo siento, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, además, se nota que no ha tenido un descanso en semanas, por favor, quédese y coma lo que le traerán en unos minutos más... por ahora me retiro, cualquier cosa pulse el botón rojo junto a usted... hasta luego. - La enfermera hace una leve reverencia y se retira.

Kussun... - Nanjou acaricia suavemente la cabeza de su amada. - Tienes que hacer caso a los médicos, sí?

Mmm... está bien... pero cómo avisaré mañana a mi trabajo...

No te preocupes de eso, yo avise que te tomarás el día libre... - Besa la frente de su amada

Ohh... bueno, en ese caso, gracias... Nan-chan...

Aún suenas débil... - Su preocupación aumenta. - Debes cuidarte más de ahora en adelante... prométemelo...

Lo prometo, Nan-chan...

Bien... te creeré... porque realmente me preocupas... me muero si algo te pasa... - La expresión en su rostro se vuelve triste.

Nan-chan... estaré bien... solo se me pasó la mano... me cuidaré de ahora en adelante, lo prometo... - Besa los labios de su amada.

Kussun... desearía poder quedarme contigo...

Y yo contigo, pero ambas sabemos que eso no es posible...

Lo sé... - Agacha la cabeza. - Me podrías dejar hacer algo antes de irme?

Mm? Depende de lo que sea... estoy débil, lo sabes, no?

Ahh... sí... verdad... hehe... lo siento... pero, será solo por un rato... sí? - Junta sus manos en forma de súplica.

Mou! Está bien... pero asegúrate de que no venga nadie...

Nanjou va hacia la puerta a vigilar, pero justo venía una enfermera a dejarle la comida.

 _"Demonios..."_

Disculpe, vine a dejarle la comida a la paciente Kusuda-san...

Ah! Sí... entre...

Una vez adentro, la enfermera deja a un lado de la cama el carrito con la comida para Kussun.

Prefiere que se lo de yo, o lo hace usted? - Se dirige a Nanjou

Oh, yo lo haré, no se preocupe... - Contesta la mayor.

Perfecto, vendré a retirar la bandeja dentro de una hora...

Una consulta, sabe si vendrá alguien más a la habitación? - Pregunta Nanjou con cautela.

Por qué la pregunta?

Es que quería que la paciente tomara una pequeña siesta sin ser interrumpida luego de comer esto...

Ah! Entiendo... mmm... según mi agenda no vendrá nadie dentro de una hora... solo vendré yo a recoger las cosas...

Muchas gracias... - Sonrió Nanjou

De nada, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro.

La enfermera se retiró y dejó la puerta cerrada.

Uuuf! - Exclamó Nanjou en alivio.

Mou! - Kussun se cruza de brazos.

Hehe... lo siento... es solo que... - Se acerca a los labios de su chica. - Te he extrañado tanto...

Y yo a ti... pero... me da miedo hacerlo aquí, Nan-chan...

No lo vamos a hacer... solo necesito tocarte... y que tu me toques es suficiente... o eso quiero por el momento... - Dirige la mano de Kussun hacia su entrepierna.

Nan-chan! - Se sorprende ante la acción, pero decide seguir el juego. - Ahh... hace tiempo que no lo sentía... puedo meter la mano?

A-Adelante... - Mientras tanto, Nanjou dirigía su mano a los pechos de Kussun, los masajeó y apretó gentilmente los pezones hasta que se endurecieran.

Mmmh... Nan-chan... - Una seductora voz que no había escuchado hace bastante tiempo, la excitó al punto de que su miembro terminara de erectarse.

La mayor hizo a un lado las sábanas y se sentó sobre Kussun, separando tanto sus piernas como las de la menor. Una vez cómoda, dirigío su mano a la entrepierna de Kussun, levantando su camisón, y encontrándose con sus bragas. Lentamente hizo que la menor levantara un poco sus caderas para tener una mejor vista.

Kussun... creo que no me conformaré con solo tocar...

Lo sé... Nan-chan... creo que yo tampoco...

Se miran a los ojos levemente, y Nanjou aparta la ropa interior de su chica. Al ver lo húmeda que estaba, para asegurarse de no mojar la cama, puso las bragas de Kussun bajo su trasero. Una vez bien posicionada, se dirigió con sus caderas a la entrada de la menor.

Mmmh... aaahh... hace tanto que no sentía esto...

Shhh! Baja la voz... - Dijo Nanjou entre susurros mientras se adentraba en Kussun.

Lo siento... pero se siente tan bien... - La joven esta vez se cubrió la boca mientras Nanjou la embestía lo más silencioso posible.

Demonios... se siente demasiado bien... - Sin importale, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más rudos, haciendo sonar y mover la cama.

Nan-chan... más despacio... - Afortunadamente, la cama no tenía ruedas como algunas sí las tienen, y tampoco estaba pegada a la pared, lo que alivió un poco a Kussun.

Lo siento... pero es imposible... - Vigorosamente embiste a su novia, dejándose llevar por el placer sin importarle nada más.

Mmm... - La menor gemía con su mano ahogando los ruidos, pero realmente estaba disfrutando a su Nan-chan después de tanto tiempo, lo que la hacía sentir feliz.

Kussun... ya casi...

Aunque pareciera que Nanjou se iba rápido, el solo hecho de haber perdido la costumbre en hacerlo, las volvió a ambas más sensibles, por tanto alcanzar el clímax no les fue difícil.

Kussun...ghhhh!

Nan...chaaan...mmhh!

Cansadas, se separan lentamente. Nanjou con un paño que traía en su bolso seca las piernas y trasero de Kussun para que ni el semen ni sus jugos ensuciaran la cama. Pone de vuelta sus bragas, se levanta y acomoda su ropa, y aromatiza un poco el ambiente.

Listo... todo en orden...

Nan-chan... alimentame~

Eres toda una niña, eh?

Sí~

Mou... - Nanjou se resigna al ver la tierna sonrisa en Kussun. - Di ahhh~

Ahh~ - Mastica un poco de carne. - Mmm... está deliciosa. Nada mal para ser comida de hospital

Enserio? - Se mete un bocado en la boca. - Mmm tienes razón.

Oye! Se supone que es mía~ - Hace un puchero.

Hahaha... sí, sí... aquí tienes... - Se mete otro pedazo en la boca pero deja sobresalir un poco de la comida.

Mmm... - Lo saca de la boca de Nanjou luego de besar sus labios. - Rico~!

Se quedan haciendo el mismo juego durante unos minutos hasta que la enfermera entra repentinamente y las descubre.

Ah! - Se queda helada al ver a Kussun y Nanjou besándose. - L-L-Lo si-siento! Volveré en 10 minutos! - Cierra bruscamente la puerta y se aleja.

Bueno, me alegro que nos haya descubierto en esto y no en lo otro... - El rostro de Kussun se sonroja al imaginar la escena.

Mou! Nan-chan no Baka!

Eh? Qué hice?

Toma! - Golpea a la mayor con su almohada.

Eh?! Es-Espera! K-Kussun! - Trata de hablar mientras es atacada. - Mou!

Minutos después...

Me alegro que te sientas y veas mejor ahora... Kussun~

Yo también... pero me alegro más por tenerte a mi lado... - Besa los labios de su amada.

Te amo, mi Kussun...

Y yo a ti, Nan-chan~

El día termina mejor de lo esperado. Aunque tuvieron que pasar por todo eso para al fin reunirse, valió la pena de alguna u otra forma, aunque ambas prefieren el no volver a repetirlo en ese mismo lugar, y circumstancia. Nanjou se despide algo triste de Kussun, pero sabe que la podrá ver al día siguiente, pues ella también se tomó el día libre. Al fin, después de tantos meses separada, podrán cultivar su amor una vez más, aunque esta vez, una sorpresa que ninguna de las dos imaginaba, se asomaría en sus vidas.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Chapter 13

Un mes después...

Ya faltaba un mes para navidad. Kussun ya tenía menos carga en su trabajo. Sus horas de descanso eran las requeridas por el médico al igual que su dieta. No podría estar sintiéndose mejor. Aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Una mañana, Nanjou y Kussun se despertaron temprano, luego de meses estando separadas por fin sus vidas tienen un ritmo más calmado.

Buenos días, Aina~

Buenos días... Nan-chan~

Se besan, pero algo extraño interrumpió el beso.

"Baño!"

Kussun se levanta rápidamente en dirección al baño. Nanjou preocupada y confundida, trató de chequear su aliento.

"Nada... entonces... por qué..."

Decidió levantarse para saber qué pasaba, y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Kussun, arrodillada frente a la tasa del baño, vomitando.

Ku-Kussun?! - Alarmada, recogió el cabello de la menor, y le sobaba la espalda mientras esta vomitaba. - Estás bien?

Te parece que estoy... - Vomita nuevamente antes de terminar la frase. - aahh... bien?

Ehh.. no... - Nanjou comenzó a tratar de deducir el por qué Kussun estaba así.

 _"Mmm... esto es extraño... desde hace unas semanas que está muy sensible, casi no la puedo ni tocar, ayer fue una excepción... pudimos hacerlo sin problemas, aunque me sorprendió lo ganosa que estaba... no me dejaba tranquila aún después del 12 round... y ahora vomitos... definitivamente deberíamos ir al médico... esto me está preocupando..."_

 _"Aveces debes ver más allá de lo que tus ojos pueden ver... Nan-chan~ ... aunque no sabía que fueras tan densa... aunque yo también me pregunto... por qué me siento así..."_

Kussun... te parece si vamos al médico?

... - Kussun sólo asintió, pues sentía que al hablar le daban ganas de seguir vomitando.

Bien...

Dos horas después...

Así que díganme, qué las trae por acá? - Dijo el doctor.

Bueno... la verdad es que estoy preocupada por mi novia... hace unas semanas ha estado con cambios de humor muy severos, no la puedo tocar sin que se queje, y ultimamente ha estado vomitando bastante... aunque lo último comenzó esta mañana... - Exclamó Nanjou.

Mmm... le parece si usa esto, señorita? - Le entrega a Kussun una prueba de embarazo. - Vaya al baño, y debe orinar sobre eso, luego me lo trae para que sepamos el resultado...

Eh? - Kussun algo sorprendida, toma el aparato y se dirige al baño.

Usted es Nanjou Yoshino, no? - Mira seriamente a la mayor. - Recuerdo su nombre, usted fue mi paciente hace muchos años debido a un caso especial en su cuerpo... así que esto es a causa de usted, eh? - El doctor le sonríe cálidamente, como un padre sonreiría a su hija.

Ah! Doctor Taka?! - Nanjou practicamente se levantó y apuntó al doctor.

Hehehe... no has cambiado nada, eh? - Se tomó con humor la reacción de la mayor, por lo que esta se sonrojó y volvió a sentar. - Me alegro que hayas encontrado una compañera, pues estaba preocupado de que al no poder extraer eso de tu cuerpo por tener tendencia a un riesgo letal, no pudieras encontrar el amor... pues a los hombres no les gustaría una sorpresa así... en verdad me alegro, Nanjou-chan...

Gracias... doctor... - La joven esboza una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

A los minutos después, Kussun sale con la prueba en sus manos intentando secarla un poco.

No te preocupes por eso pequeña... - El doctor se pone un guante y recibe el aparato. Luego de unos minutos observándolo al fin sale el resultado. - Felicidades, pequeñas...

La pareja se toma de la mano a lo que venía.

Van a ser madres... - El doctor sonríe ampliamente al darles la noticia.

Eh? - Ambas se quedan heladas. Pasan unos segundos y finalmente se miran a los ojos. El rostro de Kussun estaba inundado por las lágrimas, más que en el rostro de Nanjou se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa al recibir la noticia.

Kussun... - La abraza gentilmente pero cargada de emociones.

Nan-chan... seremos madres... - Dice Kussun entre sollozos. Su corazón saltaba de gozo, y sus emociones salían sin control.

Espero que de ahora en adelante eviten los ejercicios bruscos... Nanjou-chan, sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

Nanjou se separa de Kussun y se sonroja levemente.

Sí... doctor... - Agacha la cabeza un poco avergonzada al igual que un niño pequeño.

Y usted, Kusuda-san, debe tomarse con calma el trabajo, tener una dieta liviana, y tratar de no pasar por emociones fuertes... al menos durante un tiempo que son los primeros meses... son los meses cruciales para que el bebé crezca sano y salvo... ya le daré las indicaciones a seguir en una lista que debe seguir al pie de la letra, sí?

Entendido... - Kussun aún secándose las lágrimas.

Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy... estaré al tanto y cuidado de su embarazo, así que no se olvide de venir a los controles, quedó claro? - Dijo el doctor.

Sí! - Exclamaron ambas al unísono.

Perfecto... tenga, Kusuda-san... - El doctor le entrega un listado sobre las indicaciones a seguir, más su carnet de control para embarazadas. - Que tengan un buen día...

Gracias... - Ambas dejaron la sala.

* * *

Departamento de Nanjou y Kussun. Cinco meses después.

Kussun ~

Qué sucede, Nan-chan? - Su tono era algo frío.

Ehh... está todo bien?

Por qué?! - Alza la voz

Te ves algo molesta...

Molesta? Por supuesto que estoy molesta, me duele la espalda, me duelen los pies, tengo antojos que no puedo satisfacer, no he dormido bien en tres meses, y para más colmo, las contracciones me están volviendo loca! - Se sienta con cuidado en el sofá y extienda los pies.

Quieres que te haga un masaje? Tú pídeme dónde lo quieres...

Mou! Nanjou! No estoy de humor para hacerlo, sí? Puedes entender eso?!

Kussun... yo, solo te estaba ofreciendo un masaje, nunca lo dije con otra intención...

Ya deja de hacerte la víctima! Es lo único que has hecho durante todo este tiempo... - Toca su frente con su mano. - Podrías... dejarme sola por un tiempo?

Está bien... - Nanjou, algo dolida por cómo era tratada diariamente, se estaba comenzando a cansar de todo eso, así que decidió llamar a la madre de Kussun para que les hiciera una visita.

 _Aló? Nanjou-san?_

 _Buenas tardes, Kusuda-san... tiene un momento?_

 _Por supuesto! Dime... pasó algo con Kussun?_

 _Sí... bueno... aahhh... algo así..._

 _Te está tratando mal, eh?_

 _Justo en el clavo..._

 _Ya veo, por lo que quieres que les de una visita, no?_

 _Qué come que adivina? - Dijo Nanjou en tono de broma_

 _Hahaha... solo conozco a mi hija, y sabía que algo así podría pasar... no te preocupes, estaré allá dentro de una hora..._

 _Muchas gracias, de verdad..._

 _No hay de qué, nos vemos... - Colgó._

 _"Bien... ahora... me prepararé mentalmente..."_

Tal y como había dicho, luego de una hora la madre de Kussun se asoma en la puerta del departamento.

Quién es?! - La irritada futura madre sale a abrir la puerta y casi se cae de sorpresa al notar que le había gritado a su propia madre.

Al parecer aún eres considerada con la gente... - Dijo en tono de desaprobación.

Ma-Madre... qué haces aquí? - Kussun agacha la cabeza.

Vine a hablarte de algunas cosas... - Se queda observando el lugar. - Dónde está Nanjou?

Por ahí debe estar... - Dijo algo molesta

Te hizo algo? - Preguntó

No es eso... es solo que verla me irrita... - Dijo esta vez con tristeza.

Y sabes que la has tratado muy mal, no? - Pregunta con desaprobación.

Sí... te contó, no? - Pequeñas lágrimas se asoman en su rostro.

Aina... sé que estás pasando por un proceso difícil, y que no sabes cómo manejarlo a estas alturas, ya que llevas dentro de ti a un pequeño... pero eso no te da derecho a tratar tan mal a tu amante... no crees? Me llamó porque no sabía qué más hacer contigo... se debe sentir muy mal consigo misma por no ser capaz de tranquilizarte, y aún más con los tratos que le das... dime Aina, amas a Nanjou? - La observa atenta.

Por supuesto que la amo... es solo que no sé controlar mis emociones... quiero abrazarla, quiero tocarla, pero cuando la veo... quiero hacer todo lo contrario... - Sus lágrimas caen nuevamente.

Esto que te está pasando es normal... pero han habido veces en que las relaciones se han roto por este tipo de cosas, simplemente porque las parejas no saben lidiar con esto... tienes suerte de que Nanjou te ame tanto, pues está dispuesta a ser insultada y mal tratada a costa de estar contigo... pero ya se estaba quedando sin opciones, por eso me llamó... y yo sé que muy en el fondo ella también se siente dolida... porque nunca esperó que su amada Aina la tratara así... - La mayor abraza a su temblorosa hija y acaricia su cabeza. - Dime, Aina... qué vas a hacer?

Yo... - Piensa unos momentos. - Creo que es mejor que Nan-chan se separe de mi por un tiempo... no quiero seguir tratándola mal...

Estás segura? Sabes que ella se puede tomar esto como algo malo, verdad?

Lo sé... pero no veo otra solución...

En otro rincón del departamento, con la puerta semi abierta de su habitación, en este caso, la de huéspedes, pues Kussun ya no la dejaba dormir con ella, se encontraba Nanjou escuchando la conversación atentamente.

Creo que es lo mejor... - Sale abruptamente de la habitación.

Nan-chan... - En lugar de una mirada de amor, recibió una mirada de odio por parte de Kussun, lo que terminó por romperle el corazón.

Aina! - La madre de Kussun le proporcionó una leve pero lo bastante fuerte bofetada. - Te das cuenta de cómo estás mirando a Nanjou? Acaso quieres perderla?

Por favor... llévesela... - Nanjou se dió la vuelta y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación sin decir más.

Nanjou-san... - La madre de Kussun comprendía el dolor por el cual podría estar pasando Nanjou, por lo que decidió escribirle un nota. - Aina, ve a arreglar tus cosas, vuelves a casa a partir de hoy...

Sí... mamá... - Kussun, sabiendo que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal, que era ella la que estaba destruyendo la relación, y que era ella quien estaba lastimando a quien se supone ama con toda su alma. - Nan...chan... - Mientras hacía su maleta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, se suponía que no pasara por emociones fuertes, pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

Kussun... - En la habitación de al lado, Nanjou luchaba con sus ganas de ir y abrazar a Kussun, pero sabía que eso haría las cosas peor, tenía que contenerse, tenía rabia, su corazón estaba por explotar, se suponía que un hijo era la mejor de las noticias, estaba contenta de que tendría un hijo con su amada Kussun, pero la forma en que las cosas iban era de lo peor, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo solucionar las cosas, temía perder a la mujer que ama, pero tampoco toleraba el cómo era tratada, su pecho dolía intensamente, su garganta ardía, y las gruesas lágrimas de frustración no cesaban de caer. Cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse, corrió a la entrada, pero la imagen que esperaba ver ya no estaba en su hogar. Kussun, se había ido, y no tenía la certeza de si la volvería a ver, o de si Kussun iba a querer volver a estar con ella, esto, lo tomó como un rompimiento, cayendo en un estado en el que no quería nada, no quería ver a nadie, tiró a una caja todo lo que le recordaba a Kussun, cambió las sábanas de su habitación, no quería nada que le recordara ese intenso dolor en su pecho, quería olvidarlo todo, más sabía que no le era posible; solo tenía la esperanza de que el hijo que venía en camino, fuera el paso para que todo se solucionara, quería ver a su hijo, quería criarlo junto a Kussun, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le dolía el corazón, lo que poco a poco se fue transformando en rencor.

Kussun... Kussun!

Nanjou ya sin retenerse más. Gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su amada hasta quedarse sin voz. Su garganta le dolía, no sabía como enfrentar todo lo que sentía, no sabía cómo frenar ese dolor que corría por su pecho. Siempre dijo que Kussun era la única razón que tenía para seguir luchando en este mundo, pero ahora esa razón se esfumó entre sus dedos, como la arena, como el agua, se fue, y no sabe si va a volver. Esa primera noche, Nanjou durmió en su cama después de tanto tiempo. La enormidad del espacio la hizo sentir sola, el silencio la dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos negativos, y luchaba para no escucharlos, pues Nanjou siempre fue conocida como una persona inestable, y Kussun era quien la mantenía a flote.

Kussun... - Lágrimas se asomaron en su rostro, mientras que por el cansancio, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, hasta quedarse dormida.

 _"Mmmh? Dónde estoy? ... Kussun? Dónde estás... Kussun?..._

 _Nan-chan..._

 _Kussun?_

 _Nan-chan..._

 _Kussun!_

 _Nan-chan... perdóname... ya no podremos estar juntas... este hijo... lo criaré yo sola... gracias por todo... adiós..._

 _No! Espera... Kussun! Espérame... haré lo que sea... espérame!_

 _Adiós... Nan-chan..._

 _La mujer que estaba frente a mi, se desvanece, desaparece, y ya ni su voz puedo oír, sus manos, su cabello, se disolvieron como arena entre mis dedos, su voz se hizo muda en mis oídos, más sus recuerdos aún permanecen, como dolorosas espinas, permanecen conmigo, clavándose en mi corazón cada vez que pronuncio su nombre..."_

Kussun! - Nanjou se levanta bruscamente. - Ahh... fue un sueño... - Mira a su lado. - Cierto... Kussun... se fue...

En segundos, su celular suena.

 _Aló?_

 _Nanjou!_

 _Mm? Quién habla?_

 _Soy yo, Shika-chan! Hemos ido a verte todos estos días y nunca salías! Hablamos con Kussun pero..._

 _Kussun..._

 _Ya lo sabemos todo... estamos fuera de tu departamento..._

 _Espera... dijiste que han venido a verme todos estos días... qué día es hoy?!_

 _Hoy es lunes..._

 _Lunes?!_

 _Sí... por favor abrenos..._

 _Lo haré... esperen..._

 _"Demonios... estuve durmiendo tres días enteros?!"_

Nanjou, aún confundida abre la puerta del departamento y se encuentra con Shika-chan, Mimorin y Pile.

Nanjou! - Pile salta a abrazar a la mayor, y comienza a soltar lágrimas. - Gracias al cielo que estás bien...

Pai-chan... - Nanjou retorna el abrazo.

Mou! Por cuántos días estuviste fuera?! - Gritó Shika-chan mientras se unía al abrazo.

No salí... siempre estuve aquí...

Espera... quieres decir que no has salido nunca de aquí desde aquel día? - Pregunta alarmada Mimorin.

Sí... de hecho, me acabo de dar cuenta que... dormí durante tres días...

TRES DÍAS?! - Gritaron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

Lo último que recuerdo... es que cuando Kussun se fue... yo me fui a dormir...

Nan-chan... estás llena de ojeras... y tus ojos están demasiado hinchados... dinos... qué pasó... Kussun no nos quiso decir nada... - Preguntó Pile

No creo les diga algo... - La mirada de Nanjou lucía dolorosa. - Les contaré... pasen... pero primero, déjenme comer algo.. y bañarme...

Luego de 30 minutos...

Bien, ahora sí... les contaré... - Nanjou explica todo lo sucedido, dando la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles.

Kussun... - La mirada de Pile parecía furiosa.

Pensar que llegaría a esto... - Mimorin parecía igual de furiosa, pero un tono de tristeza se asomaba en su mirada.

Nanjou... cómo estás ahora... - Pregunta Shika-chan.

Me siento mejor... creo que dejé salir todo lo necesario... - Acaricia sus puños.

Tus manos! - Alarmada, Pile toma las manos de Nanjou, las cuales tenían heridos los nudillos, y algunos cortes en los dedos, no parecía habérselos hecho con un cuchillo ni nada. - Te hiciste esto golpeando algo, cierto?

Sí... no entres a la habitación de huéspedes... practicamente dejé la pared hundida, y uno que otro mueble hecho trizas... - Una sonrisa fingida se asomó en su rostro.

Nanjou... - Mimorin estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando recibe una llamada que la interrumpe. - Aló? - Se levanta del lugar y comienza a recorrer el departamente mientras habla.

Lamento todo esto... - Pile abraza gentilemente a la mayor, quien al sentir contacto físico, se alivia un poco y suelta un par de lágrimas.

Unos gritos interrumpen el momento, el ruido provenía de la habitación de Nanjou.

 _Dime cómo demonios pasó todo esto?!_

 _A qué te refieres, Mimo-chan?_

 _Al diablo con hacerte la tonta, dime por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto con Nanjou? Por qué Kussun, por qué?!_

 _..._

 _Kussun!_

 _Lo siento, debo irme..._

 _Sabías que Nanjou estuvo inconsciente durante 3 días mientras nosotras pensabamos que había salido a algún lado? Cuándo mierda dejarás de hacerte la cobarde, y enfrentarás las cosas de una vez por todas!_

 _... adiós..._

 _Kussun! - Colgó._

Mierda! - Una voz nunca antes escuchada en Mimorin impactó a las chicas. Pile se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a su novia por detrás.

Mimo-chan... - Besa tiernamente su cuello.

Ahh... Pile... - Detrás de un suspiro y de mencionar el nombre de su amada, Mimorin se calma poco a poco.

Mimorin, no es necesario que pases por esto... - Dijo Nanjou.

No digas eso... cómo quieres que actuemos cuando algo como esto está pasando... - Shika-chan interviene con una mirada molesta.

Shika-chan...

Yoshinon... somos amigas hace un tiempo, y créeme... no acepto esto... no te lo mereces...

Kussun tiene la mayor parte de la culpa... entiendo que esté actuando así por lo del embarazo... pero esto no lo justifico...

Le dijeron que no debía pasar por emociones fuertes... pues podrían afectar al bebé... - Dijo Nanjou. - Por eso... traté de dar lo mejor de mi en alivianarle la carga... pero... no resultó... - Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, esta vez se dejó llevar, cayendo sentada al suelo mientras se aferraba de la alfombra.

Nanjou... - Pile y Mimorin no toleraban mirar la escena, no pudieron hacer más que apartar la mirada, mientras que Shika-chan masajeaba su espalda.

* * *

Dime, Kussun... qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? - Pregunta Emitsun.

Sabes que no podrás escapar de esto por siempre... estás lastimandote tanto a ti como a Nan-chan... - Intervino Ucchi

Sé que Mimorin te contestó de esa forma porque realmente no acepta esto... yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma... no lo hago, porque estoy en la casa de tu madre... solo por eso... - Contestó Soramaru con un tono frío.

Chicas... - Kussun no sabía si seguir hablando o no. - ...

Si no sabes qué decir, sólo actúa... - La voz de su madre interrumpió la conversación.

Mamá...

Aina, ya va casi una semana desde que te fuiste de ese lugar, dime... si tuvieras a Nanjou-san justo frente a ti en estos momentos, qué harías?

Yo... - Puso su mano en su corazón, y luego en su barriga. - Yo... no sabría qué hacer... después de todo lo que ha pasado... me siento estúpida de ser yo la que huye, cuando soy yo la que le ha hecho tanto daño... me odio a mi misma por ser así... y mandar a la basura todo lo que hemos vivido... y logrado juntas...

Ya basta de llorar, Kussun... ahora pienso que no tienes derecho a hacerlo... - Exclamó fríamente Soramaru.

Sora-chan! - Dijo Emitsun

Es la verdad! Si no vas a ser parte de la solución sigues siendo parte del problema... es así de simple...

Pero... - Intervino Ucchi

Tiene razón... - Dijo Kussun. - Soy yo la que empezó todo esto... seré yo la que lo arregle...

Y qué tienes pensado hacer? Estás segura que no mirarás con odio nuevamente a quien se supone que amas?

Qué? Qué fue lo que dijo, qué demonios hiciste... Kussun! - Soramaru estaba a punto de levantarse amenazadoramente pero Emitsun y Ucchi la detuvieron.

C-Cálmate Sora-chan! - Gritaron ambas.

Estoy segura... es más... no me sorprendería que no me perdonara... hehe... - Una mirada dolorosa se asomó en su rostro, lo que terminó por calmar a Soramaru.

Escúchame, Kussun... - Soramaru aclaró su garganta. - Si el día de mañana... veo que todo lo que estás diciendo aquí es mentira... olvídate de mí como amiga, o como compañera... porque yo... te odiaré desde ese mismo momento...

Lo entiendo, Soramaru... lo entiendo...

Y bien... ahora, todas a descasar, la embarazada debe calmarse por el momento, ya que nada de esto es bueno para el bebé... - Dijo Ucchi

Por cierto, mañana debes ir a control... quieres que Nanjou vaya contigo? - Pregunta su madre.

Prefiero hablar con ella antes de ir... el control es a las 5 pm, planeo reunirme con ella a las 2... saben si estará a esa hora en su departamento?

Pai-chan dijo que sí, ella Mimo-chan y Shika-chan se quedarán con ella hasta mañana... - Dijo Emitsun

Perfecto... entonces iremos todas... - Intervino Soramaru.

Como quieran... - Sonrió débilmente Kussun.

 _"Solo espero que todo salga bien..."_ Pensaron Emi, Sora, Ucchi, Kussun, Nanjou, Pile, Mimorin y Shika-chan.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Debo admitir que mientras escribía este cap sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar :( la pelea y el problema entre las dos me lo imaginé en carne propia y realmente me dolía escribir las palabras que Kussun le dijo a Nan-chan u.u  
**

 **En fin! Espero les haya gustado el cap aunque fue bastante triste, pero descuiden, las cosas se irán arreglando, y veamos qué nos trae el próximo cap :)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentarios son bienvenidos como siempre :D saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

En el departamento de Nanjou.

 _Aló?_

 _Nanjou-san? Me alegra poder contactarla..._

 _Manager-san?_

 _Sí, quería saber si estaba disponible para hoy a las 17:00 horas... Ha sido invitada a Lisani Tv, quieren que cante en vivo una canción a su gusto... Nada más..._

 _Hoy a las 17:00? Mmm está bien, ahí estaré..._

 _Perfecto! Estaremos esperándola... - Colgó_

Estás segura de hacer esto? - Pregunta preocupada Pile

Sí... y tengo la canción perfecta... espero esto le llegue a Kussun...

Qué canción elegirás? - Pregunta Shika-chan.

Ya lo verán... tengan paciencia...

A las pocas horas Nanjou se adentra en el estudio, le dicen que se prepare.

Y bien, Nanjou-san, qué canción cantará? - Pregunta un joven del staff.

Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate... - Agacha la mirada al pronunciar el nombre de la canción.

Ohh... - El joven entiende que Nanjou quiere estar sola para concentrarse. - Sale en 30 segundos, preparese...

Aquí voy...

Nanjou entra al centro del escenario, la reciben con aplausos y entusiasmo. Cuando la música comienza a sonar, todas las sonrisas dibujadas en el público se fueron borrando, es casi como si la misma melodía les hiciera sentir dolor en sus corazones, mientras se preguntaban el por qué la joven eligió dicha canción para una performance en vivo.

Kitto shirazuni ita hou ga yokatta?

(Estoy segura que ¿Hubiese sido mejor fingir ignorancia?)

Sonna itami o kakaenagara

(Soportando este dolor en mí pecho)

Yoshinon... - Shika-chan mira desde backstage la interpretación de Nanjou.

Esa canción... - Pile sujeta la mano de Mimorin mientras sus rostros reflejan dolor y tristeza.

Nani ni mo iwazu waraunda mainichi

(Todos los días sonreía sin decir nada)

Wasureyou to iikikasete

(Y diciéndome a mi misma que lo olvidara)

Kussun! Mira la tele ahora! - Grita Soramaru aún en el departamento de Kussun

Eh?... - Sorprendida, divisa a quien se suponía era su novia, y la madre de su hijo, cantando una de las más tristes canciones que existen en las canciones de Love Live.

Omoide o tojikometa heartbreak

(Encerré mis sentimientos, heartbreak)

Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to

(Tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario también)

Koboresou na namida koraete miru hoshi wa

(Apenas conteniendo estas lagrimas miro las estrellas)

Itsumo yori mabushiku kagayaite ochisou da

(Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre)

Watashi o shizuka ni terasu keredo

(Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan)

 _"No... si sigo así... no podré contenerme... "_

Nanjou-san... - La madre de Kussun se acerca al televisor y divisa la dolorosa performance de la joven.

Nan...chan... - Kussun aprieta sus puños con fuerza mientras trata de escuchar atentamente la voz de Nanjou.

Dandan kimochi ga ochitsuiteku no darou

(Eventualmente estos sentimientos se calmaran)

Jikan ga sugite kimi mo satte

(A medida que pasa el tiempo, tú también te alejas)

 _"Kussun... "_

Tooi kioku ni kawaru no wa itsudarou

(¿Cuándo esto se volvió un recuerdo lejano?)

Jikan wa sugita kimi wa satta

(El tiempo pasa y tú te alejas)

Deténganla... esto es muy doloroso de ver... - Le gritaba Pile a un joven del staff.

Lo lamento, pero la joven Nanjou nos pidió que no la detuviéramos bajo ningún motivo...

Está cantándole a ella... - Dijo Shika-chan

Eh? - Dijeron Pile y Mimorin

Está tratando de llegarle a Kussun... lo sé... se ve en su mirada... solo mírenla... - Dijo Shika con una expresión cálida.

Está bien... - Asintieron ambas.

Toikake o kurikaesu heartbreak

(Repetidamente me pregunto por qué, heartbreak)

 _"Por qué... Kussun?!"_

Tomaranai kanashimi tomaranai itami wa

(Mi interminable tristeza y mi interminable dolor)

Nami no you ni ima o nagashite yo ga akeru

(Fluyen como lagrimas hasta el amanecer)

 _"Te necesito a mi lado... "_

Itsumo yori hageshiku uzumaita kanjou dakara

(Mis sentimientos se remolinean con mayor violencia que lo usual)

Watashi no subete ga kuzuresou da yo

(Mi completo ser pareciera que se colapsa)

 _"No..."_

Nemurou ka tsuki ga yagate shirande

(¿Debería dormir? La luna eventualmente aumenta su luz)

Odayaka na yume o mune ni otosu

(Un gentil sueño cae en mi pecho)

 _"Kussun... por favor... vuelve..."_

Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por las mejillas de la cantante, dejando pasmados tanto al público como a los camarógrafos y sus amigas. A pesar de lo temblorosa que parecía su voz, agarró fuerza para cantar el último verso de esta. Miró directamente a la cámara, y cantó con decisión.

Arifureta kanashimi arifureta itami to

(Con esta tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario)

Koboresou na namida koraete miru hoshi wa

(Apenas conteniendo estas lagrimas miro las estrellas)

Itsumo yori mabushiku kagayaite ochisou da

(Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre)

Watashi o shizuka ni terasu keredo

(Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan)

Al terminar la música, Nanjou recibe aplausos de la audiencia, su actuación fue muy conmovedora y dejó a más de uno llorando junto a la canción. Hizo una leve reverencia, miró por última vez la cámara y salió del escenario.

Kussun... pensabas que Nanjou ya no te amaba? Que por todo lo que le hiciste renunciaría a ti? Pues mírala... estoy segura de que eso lo hizo para ti... - Dijo seriamente su madre.

Nan...chan... - En ese momento, Kussun rompe en llanto, sacando todo el dolor que había almacenado, desde el momento en que abandonó a Nanjou.

* * *

Nanjou! - Gritaba Pile a penas vio a su amiga salir del escenario. - Ven acá... - Sin pensarlo dos veces, Pile envuelve a la mayor entre sus brazos, dejando que todo lo que esta tuvo que reprimir durante la actuación, saliera de una vez por todas.

Mejor vayamos a un lugar más privado... - Dijo Mimorin mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Ya devuelta en el hogar de Nanjou.

Yoshinon... quieres que nos quedemos contigo esta noche también? - Pregunta Shika-chan

No... gracias Shika-chan, pero por hoy deseo estar sola... - Acaricia a su pequeña mascota quien parece percibir la tristeza de su ama.

Meow... - El pequeño Chibi-chan lame la mejilla de Nanjou.

Chibi-chan... - Recuesta su rostro sobre el suave pelaje del minino.

Está bien... te dejaremos sola por hoy, esperamos verte mañana, pues vendremos a visitarte para almorzar contigo, pero esta vez vendrán las demás... - Añade Pile.

Está bien... no tengo problemas... gracias por lo de hoy... - Añade Nanjou

No hay de qué agradecer... nos vemos mañana, cuídate y descansa... - Añade Mimorin saliendo del departamento.

Adiós... - Dice por último la mayor cuando se cierra la puerta.

 _"Será mejor que me vaya a dormir..."_

Desganada y algo cansada, se cambia la ropa y pone su pijama. La noche era algo fría, recordándole una vez más su soledad. El sonido de los grillos fuera de su departamento, la luz de la luna metiéndose por la habitación, todo era tan silencioso, su corazón podía escucharte, sus latidos eran algo acelerados, sus pensamientos hacían eco en su cabeza, y su respiración era calmada, casi silenciosa. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados, poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando, hasta que decidió mirar a la puerta de su habitación, y se encontró una figura familiar, aunque dudó por unos segundos, por lo que decidió restregarse los ojos, y luego los abrió, quedando helada frente a lo que tenía adelante suyo.

Ku...Kussun?! - Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. - Esto ya es demasiado... debo estar volviéndome loca!

No lo estás... Nan-chan...

Eh? - Una vez más decidió mirar a la chica frente a ella, aunque su mente le decía que no era posible, sus ojos no podían estar engañándola. - Kussun...

Nan-chan... - La joven se dirige hacia donde está ahora acostada Nanjou. Se inclina y mueve rápidamente su mano. La mayor, pensando que iba a ser golpeada, cerró con fuerza sus ojos, pero al sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla, los abrió lentamente, encontrándose con un rostro empapado de lágrimas, era el rostro de la chica que ama, y que pensaba haber perdido para siempre. - Nan-chan... yo...

Kussun... - Se inclinó hacia delante, lo hizo con cautela, pues no sabía si podría hacerlo sin que le molestara a Kussun.

Tranquila... puedes acercarte... - Con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas, apoyó su frente sobre la de Nanjou. - La verdad, no sé por dónde comenzar... no sé por dónde empezar a disculparme... Nan-chan... perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, por las estupideces que he dicho... por las veces en que te he lastimado... te hice sentir mal, te herí... te odié... te desprecié... lo que hice no tiene perdón... - Acaricia las mejillas de la chica frente a ella. - Nan...chan... te ruego... que me perdones algún día... no tiene que ser ahora... ni mañana... te puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites... y perdóname, por no haber recapacitado a tiempo... pero era algo que no lograba controlar... cada vez que te contestaba mal, cuando te ibas, me arrepentía... me dolía el pecho cada vez que lo hacía... te quería cerca, te quería lejos... no sabía lo que quería... pasé por un momento de inestabilidad muy fuerte... y aunque siempre estuviste ahí para protegerme, cuidarme, amarme... lo único que yo hice fue basurearte... Nan-chan... en verdad... lo lamento... lo siento... perdóname... por favor... - La menor miró a los ojos a Nanjou, quien tenía sus ojos llenos de dolor e ira, su boca temblaba, sus manos sudaban, al captar estas señales, Kussun decidió alejarse un poco. - Entiendo... te dejaré sola un momento... estaré en el sofá... - Al darse la vuelta, no tomó ni tres segundos para que algo la detuviera.

Nanjou, la tomó de los hombros agresivamente, lo que asustó por unos momentos a Kussun.

Na-Nan-chan? - Abrió los ojos asustada de lo que pudiera pasar, luego al notar que Nanjou se estaba acercando, cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Kussun... - La mayor depositó un ansioso y desesperado beso en sus labios, suplicando por la entrada de su boca, para poder dejar pasar a su lengua.

Mmhh... - Kussun, gimió levemente al sentir aquella sensación que tanto le gustaba, se comenzó a cuestionar cuánto tiempo llevaban sin besarse, se sintió renovada, viva, feliz, amada... todo lo que siempre había sentido, pero que ahora volvió a ser consciente de ello. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Nanjou decidió separarse buscando oxígeno.

Kussun... - La mayor besó tiernamente la frente de su novia. - No me pidas que te perdone... lo que pasó me dolió bastante... sufrí demasiado, y no te lo estoy diciendo para culparte más, ni para hacerme la víctima como muchas veces tu me llamaste... solo quiero que sepas lo que sentí, pues yo comprendo lo que tu sentiste, así que déjame demostrártelo... - Apoya con cuidado sus manos en los hinchados senos de Kussun, y comienza a masajearlos gentilmente. - Si no estuvieras embarazada, te hubiera hecho gemir de dolor y placer en segundos... agradece que estoy siendo cuidadosa...

Kussun estaba encantada de alguna forma con la nueva agresividad de su novia. Aunque se suponía que eso fuera un "castigo", comenzaba a disfrutarlo, por lo que terminó dejándose llevar por el momento.

Esta vez, haré lo que yo quiera... - Los ojos de Nanjou expulsaban deseo y lujuria, con una mezcla de satisfacción emocional nunca antes vista ni experimentada. Sus salvajes ojos hipnotizaban a la menor, atrapándola poco a poco en una especie de trance. Nanjou rompe con sus propias manos la blusa que Kussun tenía puesta, sacó bruscamente su brasier, y apretó con fuerza los delicados pechos de la menor.

Auuch! - Un grito de dolor resonó en toda la casa. - Nan-chan... eso en verdad dol - Mhhh!

Te dije que haría lo que quisiera... tu quédate en silencio... - Mirándola a los ojos, comenzó a succionar su pezón derecho, mientras el izquierdo era molestado y apretado por sus finos dedos. Al fijarse en las manos de Nanjou, se percató de unas heridas en proceso de cicatrizar, lo que desconcentró un poco a la menor.

 _"Qué estuviste haciendo... Nan-chan..."_

Eso no me lo hice con una navaja... me hice esas heridas al romper un mueble y dejar hundida la pared de la habitación de al lado... nada importante... - Siguió estimulando los senos de la menor sin despegar la vista de ella.

Ahh... así que fue... Mhhh... eso... - Un poco más excitada, trató de dirigir sus propias manos a su entrepierna, pero Nanjou las apartó en segundos.

No! Te dije que haría lo que yo quisiera... y eso incluye hacerte sufrir... en este ámbito al menos... - Siguió estimulando sus pechos, yéndose a veces a su vientre, trazando besos en su clavícula y cuello, succionando fuertemente hasta el punto de dejar una marca.

Mmmhh... Nan-chan... eso no...

Silencio... - Continúa molestando a la chica frente a ella. - Al parecer eres buena para protestar... haré algo que cambiará tu actitud... - Aparta, o mejor dicho, rompe las calzas y bragas de Kussun, dejándole libre la vista hasta el lugar más íntimo de una mujer. - Hace tiempo que no te veía... "manko-chan"~

Na-Nan-chan! No digas eso... por favor! - Kussun se cubría el rostro en vergüenza.

 _(Aclaración = manko = vagina)_

Mmm? - Acercó su rostro y olfateó profundamente el hedor que provenía de ese lugar. - Ahhh... un olor tan fuerte como siempre... pero debo admitir que me encanta... "Itadakimasu~"!

Nan-chan? Ahh... espera... no me he bañado... Nan-chan!

No me interesa... tu solo cállate y disfruta... - Sin escuchar las protestas de su novia, Nanjou continúa estimulando la entrada y labios inferiores de su novia.

Nan...chan... - Las piernas de Kussun comenzaron a temblar, el placer le recorría la espalda, al igual que escalofríos la hacían estremecer.

Creo que eso ya fue suficiente... - Se para abruptamente y deja a Kussun jadeando mientras ella se dirige a la entrada de la habitación.

Na-Nan...chan... por qué...

Dije que haré lo que YO quiera... además... si ya no quiero complacerte, hay algo de malo en eso? - Alza una ceja y cruza sus brazos. No se veía rastro de excitación en ella.

Nan-chan... por favor... mmmh... sigue... - Dirige sus manos para estimularse así misma. - Si lo hago yo sola... no se siente igual...

Dile eso a la tu de hace tres meses atrás... - Esta vez su rostro parecía algo molesto, lo que preocupó a Kussun, pero comprendía que Nanjou no la perdonaría tan facilmente.

Nan-chan... qué debo hacer para que... me perdones... - Dejó de tocarse así misma, esta vez su rostro mostraba dolor, sus ojos se empañaban, y sus manos temblaban.

Escúchame bien claro, Aina...

Al escuchar su primer nombre a través de los labios de Nanjou, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella.

Estás al tanto de que no te perdonaré tan fácilmente, debes hacer méritos para que eso suceda... - Respira hondo y exhala. - Son pocas las veces en que suelo ser orgullosa, pero esta es una de ellas... no me dejo pisotear para que luego me traten como si nada... eso tenlo claro... - Se acerca levemente a ella. - Pero sabes? No se cuán idiota puedo ser... porque en el momento en que te vi... es como si todo ese dolor renaciera pero se esfumara a la vez, tu eres la provocadora de mis pesares, alegrías y placeres... y sigo pensando, que sin ti... no tengo motivos para vivir... - Deposita un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Ahh... Nan-chan... qué quieres que haga ahora?

Ponte de pie... - La menor hizo como se le fue pedido.

La mayor, se sentó estando sobre la cama, y le indicó a Kussun que se sentara sobre ella.

Puede que esto te duela un poco, ha pasado mucho tiempo después de todo...

Mmmh! - Un gemido de dolor se siente en el momento que Kussun es penetrada por Nanjou.

Te dije... que... dolería... - Nanjou, sintió un leve dolor al adentrarse, pero al sentir como las paredes de Kussun la succionaban y apretaban, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el placer. - Comenzaré a moverme... lo haré con cuidado...

Está... bien...

Y así comenzó todo. Las leves pero estimulantes embestidas de Nanjou, más los movimientos de caderas de Kussun, ayudaban a que la estimulación fuera mejor. Debido a su crecido vientre, Kussun debió sentarse dándole la espalda a su novia, mientras esta sujetaba fuertemente su trasero, tratando de que Kussun saltara lo menos posible.

Ku-Kussun...

Naan-chaaaan...

La menor parecía más excitada de lo normal, sus caderas se fueron moviendo cada vez más rápido, produciendo placer pero a la vez preocupación en la mayor.

Qué hay... del bebé...

Todo... está bien... sigue...

De acuerdo... - Nanjou se le unió a las embestidas, provocando que el miembro se adentrara en lo más profundo del interior de Kussun, provocando un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación. - Kussun...

Nan-chan... - La menor aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas alcanzando el clímax.

Kussun... ghhhh... - Nanjou la acompañó a los segundos después.

Cuidadosamente, Kussun se baja de encima de Nanjou, y se recuesta lentamente sobre la cama. Le costaba respirar un poco debido al intenso ejercicio.

Gracias... Nan-chan... - Nuevamente, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Kussun, pero esta vez, una sonrisa logró hacer la diferencia.

Te amo... nunca lo olvides... - Besa tiernamente la frente de la mayor. - Tu... me amas? - No pudo evitar sentir temor en la posible respuesta de Kussun.

Yo... - La miró a los ojos. - Te amo...

Segura? - Una cruda sonrisa se posó en Nanjou.

Segura... te amo... Nan-chan... perdóname... por todo... te amo... y siempre lo haré... - Kussun acaricia el empapado rostro de su novia. - Mm? Nan-chan... se movió!

Eh? - Rápidamente, Nanjou posó su oído sobre la barriga de Kussun esperando otro movimiento. - Ah! Se movió! - Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Falta poco para que lo conozcamos...

Ya van 7 meses, eh? - Acaricia gentilmente la barriga de su novia.

El tiempo ha pasado bastante rápido... quién diría que descubriríamos mi embarazado a las dos meses... hehe...

Es porque los síntomas se demoran en aparecer... pero... a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... me alegro que al fin podamos estar bien...

Ne, Nan-chan?

Sí?

Puedo... volver acá?

Por supuesto... Aina...

Se besan nuevamente, quedándose dormidas por todas las emociones vividas, y ahora reconciliadas, duermen envueltas en el calor de la otra.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ahora si! Ajajaja final feliz del capítulo :3 espero les haya gustado y gracias por seguir el fic!**

 **Bienvenidos son comentarios y sugerencias... ¿Cómo les gustaría siguiera la historia? ¿Qué debería suceder con las otras parejas y Soramaru? Aksksks cuidense y espero sigan en sintonía xD**

 **Pd: Agradecimientos a Love Live Wikia por la traducción de la canción... :)**

 **Pd2: Esa canción siempre me hace llorar :c**


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, la pareja ahora reconciliada, se despierta temprano. Sus manos permanecieron entrelazadas toda la noche. Kussun se levanta con ligeras molestas, pero ya se había acostumbrado, la había pasado tan mal durante estos últimos días que se le habían olvidado los dolores maternales.

Oh... cierto, hoy debo ir a la consulta... quieres que vayamos juntas? - Pregunta aún algo dormida Kussun.

Por supuesto... Kussun... - Nanjou besa tiernamente el rostro de su amada.

Nan-chan... - Kussun no pudo evitar soréir como una idiota al saber que todo se había arreglado. - Ne, Nan-chan... hay algo que quiero mostrarte después de la consulta...

Mmm? Qué podrá ser?

Ya lo verás... - Acaricia nostalgicamente el rostro de su amada. - Por ahora, vamos... mientras más temprano mejor...

En el hospital.

Bueno, Kusuda-san... el bebé se ve bastante estable, está creciendo bien y sin problemas, pero puede que nazca algo antes de lo esperado... se muestra bastante inquieto dentro del vientre... - El doctor se queda en silencio por unos instantes, luego observa a la pareja. - Ha pasado por momentos difíciles y fuertes estos últimos días, cierto?

Có-Cómo lo sabe... - Dijo Nanjou

Vi su presentación ayer, Nanjou-chan... - Alza una ceja en tono de desaprobación. - Independiente de cuál sea el problema, espero ya lo hayan solucionado... la madre debe estar estable tanto física como emocionalmente para que todo salga bien...

No se preocupe, doctor... todo eso fue mi culpa... estaré bien... gracias... - Dijo Kussun agachando levemente la cabeza.

Pues espero que todo siga bien... señoritas... - El doctor anota las características del bebé en un papel. - La quiero nuevamente aquí dentro de un mes, entendido?

Entendido, gracias doctor...

Ambas hacen una reverencia y salen de la consulta.

Kussun... estás bien? - La preocupación de Nanjou se mostró una vez más.

Sí... es solo que... necesito hacer algo para que estas emociones se vayan de una buena vez... - Toma la mano de Nanjou. - Nan-chan... vamos al departamento...

Vamos...

Departamento Nanjou/Kussun

Y bien? Qué querías mostrarme, Kussun?

Esto... solo siéntate, y escucha... no me interrumpas... sin importar qué...

E-Está bien, lo haré...

Aquí voy... - Alista un audio en su computador y la melodía comienza a sonar.

 _"Esa canción... Kussun... "_

Moshimo...

(Si acaso...)

Watashitachi deatte nakute Shiranai mama nara

(Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, Si nunca te hubiera conocido)

Moshimo... moshimo nante kangaeru koto mo dekinai ima wa

(Si acaso...No puedo si quiera imaginarlo)

 _"Kussun..."_

 _"Esto es lo que siento... Nan-chan..."_

Zutto yume no kakera o sodateru tabi ni

(Mientras unía todas y cada una de las piezas de tus sueños)

Itsuka onajikurai Atsuku natteta

(En algún punto me di cuenta de que había sido consumida por la pasión)

Minna no kibou ga kumoranai you ni

(Y así nuestros sueños jamás se podrán nublar)

Mamoritai mamoritsuzuketai

(Quiero protegerlos y quiero seguir protegiéndolos hasta el final)

 _"Quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado... protegerte hasta el final... Nan-chan... "_

Kitto...

(Estoy segura...)

Watashitachi deatteta hazu Hanarebanare demo

(Estamos destinados a estar juntos y aun si nos separamos)

 _"No quiero perderte otra vez... no quiero volver a alejarme de ti... Nan-chan... yo..."_

Las lágrimas de Kussun comenzaron a desbordarse mientras cantaba a su amada.

Kussun...

Kitto... Kitto kyou ga kagayaku yokan ga afureteta no

(Estoy segura...de que la sensación que hoy brilla, seguirá desbordándose)

Soshite yume wa minna ni tsubasa o kureta

(Y entonces mis sueños les dieron alas a todos)

Itsumo takusan no Egao no naka de

(Entre tantas grandes sonrisas)

 _"Quiero seguir sonriendo junto a ti y nuestro futuro bebé... "_

Daiji na omoi wasurenai you ni

(Quiero atesorar estos sentimientos por siempre)

Dakishimetai Dakishimete itai

(Quiero acogerlos, quiero tenerlos como mi bien más preciado)

Toki ni wa kujikesou na Kanashimi ni mune ga furuete mo

(Incluso en esos abrumadores días que la tristeza reboza en mi corazón)

Mimamotteru kara Kitto... Kitto...

(Seguiré protegiéndote, Estoy segura... Estoy segura...)

 _"Estoy segura... Nan-chan..."_

Yume no kakera o sodateru tabi ni

(Mientras unía todas y cada una de las piezas de tus sueños)

Itsuka onaji kurai Atsuku natteta no

(En algún punto me di cuenta de que había sido consumida por la pasión)

Yume wa minna ni tsubasa o kureta

(Y entonces mis sueños les dieron alas a todos)

Itsumo takusan no Egao no naka de

 _"Sigamos juntas nuestro camino... "_

(Entre tantas grandes sonrisas)

Daiji na omoi wasurenai you ni

(Quiero atesorar estos sentimientos por siempre)

Dakishimetai Dakishimete itai

(Quiero acogerlos, quiero tenerlos como mi bien más preciado)

Cuando la canción termina, Kussun se queda inmóvil frente a Nanjou, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, y sus manos temblaban con angustia. Nanjou a punto de llorar, se acercó lentamente a la menor, y gentilmente la abrazo.

Kussun... gracias...

Nan-chan...

Kussun... escúchame...

Dime...

Yo... te perdono... pero perdóname tu también, por todo en lo que me he equivocado, perdóname... te amo... Kussun...

Nan-chan... perdóname por todo... te amo... te amo con todo mi ser...

La pareja se aferra a la otra tiernamente, pero su pasión y amor hacia la otra se podía sentir en el roce de sus labios, que ansiosamente buscaban a la otra, perdiéndose en sus deseos, anhelos, angustias, y futuros proyectos.

* * *

Crees que Kussun y Nanjou se hayan reconciliado? - Pregunta Soramaru

Confía en Kussun... sabemos que estaba equivocada, ella misma lo sabía, el embarazo y las emociones inestables pueden causar este tipo de cosas, debemos ser comprensivas también, no crees Emi-chan? - Dijo Ucchi

Sí, estoy de acuerdo... pero por ahora, solo deseo que todo se solucione... - Dijo la mayor.

Bueno... les parece si vamos a comer algo de camino a casa? Hay alguien con quien debo juntarme y le mencioné que estaba con ustedes, dijo que quería verlas... hehe... - Soramaru se emociona.

Mmm? Y de quién se trata? Sora-chan~ - Dice Ucchi.

Mmm... es una compañera de Milky Holmes... ustedes la conocen, no?

Cuál? Acaso es Kitta-san?! - Dijo sorprendida Ucchi

Eh? S-Sí... pero cómo adivinaste?

Estoy justo detrás de ti... tontita...

Eh? Ah! Kit-Kitta-san! - La usualmente confiada de sí misma Soramaru pierde todo control de sí misma y demuestra su nerviosismo a flor de piel, causando sospechas y risas en Emitsun y Ucchi.

Bueno... nosotras nos iremos por hoy, sí? Debemos hacer unas cosas, buena suerte, Soramaru~ - Dijo pícaramente Ucchi.

U-Ucchi! Espérame! - Emitsun hace una leve reverencia y se aleja del lugar junto a Ucchi.

 _"Juegan bastante sucio... bobas... "_ Pensó Soramaru.

Sora-chan? Sora-chan~!

Eh?! I-Izumi...san... - El rostro de Soramaru se vuelve totalmente rojo al ser llamada por su nombre en lugar de su seudónimo, pero el hecho no estaba en su nombre, sino en quien lo decía.

Sora-chan, estás bien? Estás completamente roja... - Izumi no pudo contener la risa ante tal escena.

M-Mou! - Soramaru nunca se ha mostrado tierna frente a otras personas, sólo lo hace con la chica que tiene al frente, lo que la cataloga como alguien muy especial.

Si haces esos gestos, no podré contenerme en besarte... lo sabes, no? - Con una voz seductora susurra al oído de Sora.

I-Izumi-san! - Soramaru retrocedió alrededor de 3 pasos al sentir la cercanía de su compañera.

Sora-chan~ - Se acerca sin previo aviso y besa rapidamente los labios de Soramaru

Qué?! - Es silenciada por esos labios una vez más, pero esta vez se deja llevar.

Vámonos... antes de que nos vean... - Kitta extendió su mano.

S-Sï... - Tímidamente, la menor se dejó llevar por el momento, y fue guiada por la mayor a un lugar desconocido por el momento.

* * *

Casa de Ucchi.

Ne, Emi-chan... estás cómoda? - Ucchi acomoda tiernamente cojines en el sofá para que su novia, tan solo un año mayor que ella, pudiera sentirse cómoda mientras veían una película.

Sí, gracias Uchi... - Deposita un tierno beso en la frente de la menor.

La película que estaban viendo era "Love Live: School Idol Movie". Se reían mientras veían la película, viendo cómo sus voces aparecían y las tonterías que hacían las chicas de u's.

Sabes? No me canso de ver esto... se que hemos estado alrededor de 5 años en esto... pero aprecio cada memoria vivida... gracias a Love Live, te pude conocer, y ser más cercana a ti... - Emitsun mira fijamente a los ojos de la menor.

Es verdad... me pregunto qué hubiera sido de nosotras si no hubiésemos sido elegidas por este proyecto... aunque a decir verdad, no veo a nadie más haciendo nuestro trabajo... - Dice Ucchi con un tono de nostalgia.

Es cierto, en verdad eligieron al mejor elenco... lo digo de corazón, pues esto no sería lo mismo sin Soramaru, Mimo-chan, Pai-chan, Kussun, Nanjou-san, Shika y Rippi... son indispensables en esto... - La mirada de Emitsun se tornaba cálida y maternal. - Y por supuesto... sin ti no sería lo mismo... mi querida Uchi.

Mou... Emi-chan~

* * *

Departamento MimoPile.

Mimo-chan~! - Pile llama tiernamente a su novia quien se encontraba en la cocina. - Aún no está lista la cena?

Ya casi, Pai-chan... ya casi...

 _"Dios... en verdad su apetito me saca de quicio... pero de alguna forma es bastante tierna... pero sus antojos han estado algo descontrolados... Espera! Antojos?! Tengo que comprar un test de embarazo ahora ya!"_

Ehh... Pai-chan... iré a la farmacia, la cena estará lista en 10 minutos, por favor vigila la olla mientras yo vuelvo, sí?

Está bien~

 _"Mmm qué habrá ido a comprar a la farmacia?"_

Pile se acerca a la cocina y sonríe al ver que la cena estaba casi lista, checó la temperatura y cómo iba la cocción.

Mmmhh... delicioso~

Bajó un poco la llama de la cocina, y comenzó a ordenar la mesa. De repente, su estómago se revolvió, y corrió al baño en busca del inodoro.

Mmh.. puaag! - Todo lo que había comido durante el día, lo votó en ese mismo instante.

Llegué! Pai-chan te dije que vieras la cocina... - Apaga la estufa. - Pai-chan? - La busca por la sala y la habitación, no la encuentra, se comienza a preocupar y se dirige al baño. - P-Pai-chan! Estás bien?

Por qué demonios debes preguntar... puaag... haa... eso... si ves cómo estoy? - Pile se veía palida, sus manos a penas sostenían su cabello, por lo que Mimorin la ayudó.

Ne, Pai-chan, necesito que hagas algo... - Saca el test de embarazo de una bolsa y lo pone frente a ella.

Un test de embarazo... Mimo-chan, crees que yo...

Tengo las sospechas... - Irrumpió.

Qué haremos si sale positivo? - Preguntó Pile

Iremos a un especialista, necesitaremos tratarte bien y bajo cuidado médico.

E-Está bien... - Queda mirando fijamente a su novia. - Quieres que lo haga ahora?

Sí, por favor... la intriga me está matando... - Dijo Mimorin moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente.

De acuerdo, espérame en la sala, iré cuando termine... - Pile comienza a bajarse los pantalones mientras Mimorin sale sonrojada del baño.

 _"Aún te provoca eso el ver cómo me desvisto? Hehehe... eres un amor, Mimo-chan~"_

Bien, veamos... - Sigue los pasos para realizar la prueba correctamente. - Listo... aquí voy... mmh... - Orina sobre el test, se asegura de haberlo hecho bien y lo deja sobre un trozo de papel de baño. - Tengo que esperar, eh? Esto será eterno...

A los minutos después, comienza a salir el símbolo en el aparato, haciendo que Pile sudara de la ansiedad y nerviosismo.

" _Qué será... "_

... - Toma entre sus manos el dispositivo, pero no se atreve a mirarlo. Finalmente, reúne el coraje para hacerlo, y al notar el símbolo sus ojos se abren de sorpresa. - Mimo-chaaaaaan!

Pa-Pai-chan?! Qué suce- ... - Frente a ella observa a una Pile cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por las lágrimas, mientras con su mano derecha extendía hacia ella el aparato, y su mano izquierda cubría su boca.

... - Al ver el símbolo, Mimorin no sabía qué decir, más cuando una sonrisa y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, por fin se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. - Pai-chan... serás madre...

No, Mimo-chan... seremos madres... - Ambas se abrazan fuertemente, esperando que este nuevo desafío, puedan enfrentarlo con la mejor de las actitudes, apoyándose mutuamente, con tal de hacer crecer cada día más el amor que siente la una por la otra.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Una vez más agradezco a Love Live wikia por la traducción de la canción :) aquí incluí algunas de las cosas que me han estado pidiendo, espero les haya gustado :D espero recibir más recomendaciones o pedidos en base a cómo se va desarrollando la historia. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic, un abrazo a todos!  
**


	16. Chap 16 La esperanza de nuestro amor

Departamento MimoPile.

Pai-chan~

Mimo-chan~

La pareja se encuentra sentada en el sillón, mirándose entre sí mientras acarician tiernamente sus cuerpos.

Quieres un masaje? - Le ofrece Mimorin a su novia.

Me encantaría... - La menor se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a Mimorin, relajando su cuerpo y apartando su largo y ondulado cabello hacia un lado.

Siempre he amado tu cabello... - Toma un mechón de este y lo olfatea.

Mimo-chan... pareces una pervertida si lo hueles de esa forma... - El rostro de Pile se sonroja levemente.

Ne, Pai-chan... qué te parecería otro tipo de masaje? - Pregunta pícaramente Mimorin.

Pero... qué pasa si me dan ganas de ir al baño mientras lo hacemos? ... - Pregunta algo decepcionada.

No te preocupes... estaremos listas antes de que tengas que hacerlo... - Dice la mayor acariciando el rostro de su novia.

Mimo-chan no Ecchi~ - Pile envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mimorin, quien devuelve el gesto y comienza a acariciar la espalda de la menor.

Pai-chan... te amo... - Acaricia el trasero con fuerza y deseo.

Mmh... en verdad estás algo ansiosa... Mimo-chan... - La menor besa pasionalmente a la chica frente a ella, quien aprovecha de desabrochar y bajar los shorts de la menor, para tener un mejor acceso a su entrepierna. - Espero... déjame quitarlos... - Se separa unos momentos de Mimorin y se saca la ropa seductoramente, provocando que la joven frente a ella se sonrojara y acercara inmediatamente.

Pai-chan... - La abraza fuertemente y besa su cuello, clavícula y luego pechos, provocando leves gemidos en Pile. - Eres tan linda... - Al ver las reacciones de su novia, continúa bajando con su lengua hasta el abdomen, ombligo, y finalmente entrepierna.

Mmh! - La voz de Pile era bastante aguda y seductora en ese tipo de situaciones, encendiendo aún más a la mayor, junto a sus lascivos deseos.

* * *

Departamento NanjouKussun.

Ne, Nan-chan... qué haremos hoy?

Tengo una entrevista a las 4, llegaré alrededor de las 6, quieres hacer en especial?

Mmm... quizás... podríamos pensar en un nombre para nuestro hijo?

 _"Ohh cierto! Cómo pude olvidarlo!"_

Ah! Sí.. por supuesto... perdón por olvidarlo, Kussun... - Se disculpa inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante.

No te preocupes, yo también lo había olvidado... hehe... - Acaricia la cabeza de la menor, y al tenerla frente a frente, besa tiernamente sus labios.

Kussun... te amo... - Devuelve el gesto acariciando gentilmente la espalda de la menor.

Y yo a ti, Nan-chan~

Un mes después...

Na-Nan-chan...

Kussun?! Qué sucede?!

M-Me duele... demasiado... las contracciones... no paran... ghhh... - La menor se retuerce en la cama, mientras trata de articular las palabras.

Rayos! Déjame llamar a una ambulancia... - Desesperada corre a buscar el teléfono y llama rápidamente a la ambulancia.

 _Qué? Cómo que no hay ninguna disponible? Y dígame cómo rayos llevo a una mujer embarazada al hospital sin tener un auto? Que no es su problema? Pues muchas gracias... IDIOTAS!_

Nanjou colgó furiosa el teléfono. Trató de pensar lo más rápido posible.

 _"Sora-chan!"_

 _Aló? Nanjou-san?_

 _Soramaru! Necesito que vengas con tu auto de inmediato!_

 _Q-Qué sucede?_

 _Kussun no para de tener contracciones... creo que el bebé va a nacer!_

 _E-Espera ahí... iré de inmediato... estoy allí en 5 minutos! - Colgó._

Kussun! Estás bien? - Nanjou entra rápidamente a la habitación viendo a su amada con dificultades para respirar. - Ven, vamos afuera, Sora-chan vendrá a recogernos...

Na-Nan-chan... ghhh... no puedo... me duele... mucho... - La joven aprieta sus puños fuertemente hasta el punto de que sus manos se enrojecieran.

Kussun... aguanta un poco más por favor! - Desesperada, apoya el brazo de Kussun sobre su hombro, mientras se aferra de su cintura, tratando de llevarla a la entrada lo más pronto posible.

Nanjou! - Soramaru golpea la puerta del departamento.

Allá vamos! Está abierto!

Soramaru abre la puerta rápidamente y ayuda a Nanjou a llevar a Kussun al auto.

Gracias a Dios tienes auto y vives cerca... no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti... - Nanjou expresa sus más sinceros sentimientos a su compañera, lo cual se notaba por el tono desesperado de su voz.

Tranquila, Nanjou... todo saldrá bien. Por cierto, mientras venía hacia acá, contacté a las chicas, estarán esperándonos en el hospital...

Gracias, Sora-chan...

De nada... - Una vez habiendo acomodado a Kussun, Nanjou se sentó junto a ella dándole la mano, para que esta tuviera algo que apretar mientras soportaba el dolor.

 _"Solo espero que no me rompa la mano..."_

* * *

Nos interrumpieron en nuestro momento especial... pero... al menos valió la pena la urgencia... - Dijo Pile algo molesta

Pai-chan, tranquila... te lo daré cuando volvamos... pero ahora, debemos estar para Kussun... solo espero todo salga bien... - Añadió Mimorin susurrando al oído de la menor.

Pai-chan, Mimo-chan! - A lo lejos se veía a Emitsun junto a Ucchi, Rippi y Shika-chan llegando.

Chicas! Que bueno que llegaron! - Añadió Mimorin

Y bien? Dónde están? - Pregunta Ucchi

Acaban de llegar, Soramaru y Nanjou están fuera de la sala de urgencias. - Añadió Pile

Urgencias? Pasó algo malo? - Preguntó preocupada Emitsun

Al parecer el parto se adelantó un poco... por lo que están evaluando si hacerle cesaria o parto normal, pero al parecer el doctor a cargo de Kussun le dijo que esto pasaría... - Dijo Pile.

Y por que? - Añadió Rippi

Hubieron varias cosas que influyeron en esto... pero bueno, lo importante es que nazca sano y salvo, y que Kussun salga bien de todo... - Añadió Mimorin.

* * *

Sector de espera de la sala de partos.

Ahhhh por qué tardan tanto...

Nanjou, es un parto, es obvio que toma tiempo... además, es Kussun de quien hablamos, todo saldrá bien... confía... - Añadió Soramaru.

Sora-chan... gracias... es solo que... estoy...

Alterada, eh? Se entiende, nacerá tu hijo, después de todo... - Una sonrisa cálida se asoma en el rostro de la menor.

Exacto... solo espero que todo salga bien... quiero conocerlo ya!

Y? Qué nombre tendrá?

Ah! - Se golpea la frente. - Es verdad... el nombre... aunque ya lo decidimos, no lo había recordado hasta ahora...

Mou! A veces me sorprende que seas la mayor del grupo, Nanjou-san...

Hehe... no le puedo hacer nada, soy así... - Esboza una sonrisa juguetona.

Vaya que lo eres! - Golpea juguetonamente el hombro de la mayor. - Por cierto, cómo se llamará?

Su nombre es... **Taiki**... - Al pronunciar el nombre, ambas sonríen.

Grandes sueños, grandes esperanzas, eh? Me gusta... - Soramaru acaricia tiernamente la cabeza de su senpai.

Lo sé... hehe... él realmente es nuestra esperanza... - Mira hacia arriba y la sonrisa permanece en su rostro.

Nanjou-san? Nanjou-san, está aquí? - El médico sale de la sala de partos buscando a Nanjou

Aquí estoy, doctor...

Felicidades, el niño nació sano y salvo, y la señorita Kusuda está en buen estado de salud... - El doctor sonrió alegremente.

Ahh... gracias al cielo... - Miró al doctor. - Puedo verla?

Por supuesto, acompañeme...

Nanjou-san, iré a avisar a las chicas... - Soramaru se aleja ansiosamente.

De acuerdo...

Al entrar a la sala, lo primero que observa Nanjou es a una agotada Kussun, quien sostenía a una pequeña y hermosa criatura.

Nan-chan... - La llama desde el interior de la sala

Kussun... - Tiernamente se acerca y besa la frente de su amada. - Este es... Taiki?

Así es... quieres cargarlo?

Por supuesto... - Toma a la liviana y hermosa criatura entre sus brazos, esta lloraba mientras fue soltada de los brazos de Kussun, pero Nanjou logró que se tranquilizara nuevamente. - Hola, pequeño... - Lágrimas de felicidad comienzan a caer de su rostro. - Soy yo... Nan-chan... tu mamá... - Besaba suavemente la mejilla de su hijo, mientras Kussun observaba la emoción de su novia.

Mira... ahí está... - Soramaru junto a las demás observan emocionadas la escena, ven cómo Nanjou y Kussun se ven incluso más maduras, sus rostros brillan, sus sonrisas y lágrimas armonizan el lugar, lo que incrementa la felicidad de sus compañeras.

Pronto te tocará a ti... Pai-chan... - Susurró Mimorin.

Eh?! - El resto de las chicas alcanzan a escuchar.

Ah! - Mimorin trata de calmarlas para poder explicarles.

Cuándo pensabas decirnos, Pai-chan? - Dijo Soramaru

Bueno, yo supe hace poco... pero ahora que lo pienso, no hemos ido al médico... quizás debamos sacar una hora... - Dijo Pile

Es cierto! Vayamos ahora mismo... - Dijo Mimorin. - Díganle a Nanjoulno que volveremos de inmediato...

Ok~ - Dijeron las demás.

Así que se añadirá otro bebé más, eh? - Dijo Soramaru

Mientras más, mejor... no? - Shika-chan mira pícaramente a Rippi

Hey! Es muy joven para tener hijos! - Dijo Emitsun

Y cómo vas con Ucchi? - Sonríe burlonamente Soramaru

B-Bueno... no-nosotras...

De viento en popa! - Dijo alegremente Ucchi. - Aunque me he estado cuidando así que no habrá niño por un tiempo...

Ahh... ya veo... aunque bueno, es mejor así... - Dijo Soramaru.

Todo viene a su tiempo... - Dijo Rippi

De acuerdo~ - Dijeron el resto.

* * *

Seis meses después...

Nan-chan~

Taiki-kun~

Gracias por ignorarme... - Kussun hace un puchero.

P-Perdón amor... pero es que Taiki me tiene hipnotizada con su lindura... en eso se parece a ti... - Nanjou besa la frente de Kussun

Mou! Desde que Taiki nació no me has tocado! - Kussun parecía realmente molesta por la falta de atención que tenía. - Una cosa es que el bebé me succione los pezones... pero te quiero a ti mordiendolos... ahora ya! - La voz de Kussun sonaba bastante seductora, pero a pesar de eso Nanjou continuó ignorándola.

Mou! - Enojada, se fue a la habitación de huéspedes y se encerró ahí.

 _"Al parecer no se dió cuenta de que me fui... Mmmhhh... demonios... quiero hacerlo... Nan-chan, por qué me ignoras..."_

Algo excitada, Kussun no aguantó más las ganas y se desnudo completamente. Buscó entre unos cajones y sacó un vibrador, el cual aún estaba envasado.

 _"Nunca pensé llegaría a usar esto..."_

Lo desenpacó, y dejó sobre la cama. Lo quedó observando por unos minutos y se sonrojó al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sentó sobre la cama apoyando su espalda contra la pared, abrió sus piernas y comenzó a estimular sus labios inferiores con sus dedos.

Mmhh...

Luego de unos minutos tocándose y lo suficientemente húmeda, encendió el vibrador y lo acercó lentamente a su clítoris.

Ahh! - La repentina estimulación la hizo temblar completamente. Hace mucho tiempo no sentía algo tan estimulante. Estuvo unos segundos con el vibrador pegado en su clítoris, hasta que sintió la necesidad de insertarlo dentro de ella. Cuando lo hizo, Kussun experimentó una sensación nunca antes vivida. Su espalda se arqueó levemente mientras dejaba que el juguete sexual hiciera su trabajo. No era un vibrador cualquiera, era prácticamente un dildo algo grande, como de unos 10 centímetros, que vibraba. La menor lo incertó lentamente hacia su interior.

Mmhh... es un poco más pequeño que el de Nan-chan... se siente diferente... pero no está mal... ahh...

Su mano comenzó a moverse rápidamente impulsando el objeto de adentro hacia afuera mientras vibraba.

Más... quiero... más...

Aumentó la potencia del vibrador provocando que Kussun temblara a causa de la estimulantemente fuerte sensanción. Llegando al clímax minutos después.

Ha...ha... ha... Nan...chan... - Agotada, con su muñeca adolorida, se recostó un rato sobre la cama para reganar sus fuerzas. - Me tienes tan sola... tonta!

 _"Kussun... puedo escucharte, lo sabías?"_

Nanjou suspira en resignación.

 _"Pero tiene razón... la tengo algo dejada de lado... necesito hacer algo para compensarla... "_

Mmm... ya sé! - Acaricia por última vez al bebé hasta que este se quedara profundamente dormido, y se va en dirección a la cocina. - Veamos qué puedo hacer con esto... - Siente algo caliente entre sus piernas. - Ahh... pero con esto así no puedo hacer nada... - Ve en dirección a la puerta de donde provenían los gemidos de Kussun. - Creo que la aliviaré un rato... supongo que lo que estaba usando no era lo suficientemente grande... - Alza una ceja alardeando de sí misma y de su incomparable tamaño.

La puerta de la habitación es abierta repentinamente, y la aún desnuda Kussun se sorprende al ver a Nanjou frente a ella con una erección que no había visto hace mucho.

Na-Nan-chan~

Es hora de tu castigo... Kussun~

Kyaaaaa~ No hay nada como uno de 17 cm...

Hey! Pareciera que amas más a mi miembro que a mí... - Cruzó los brazos mientras mostraba su erecto pene.

Mmm... me has tenido con las ganas desde hace meses... no te pongas sentimental ahora... aamm... - El miembro desaparece entre los labios de Kussun

Khhh! Eso es... injusto...

Y así comienza nuevamente una noche llena de deseo y lujuria, claro, tratando de no despertar al bebé.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les va otro capítulo :) espero lo hayan disfrutado :D cualquier comentario o sugerencia es más que bienvenido ... un abrazo y gracias por seguir el fic :D  
**


	17. Chap 17 Todo lo que puedes soportar

"En la vida, las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las esperaría. LLeva consigo dolor, tristeza, amor, odio, felicidad, amistad; pruebas que cada momento nos hacen dudar, y al mismo tiempo nos fortalecen, nos hacen crecer como personas".

Luego de que se supiera la noticia sobre el embarazo de Pile unos meses atrás, las parejas formadas se sentían bendecidas de que tanta felicidad invadiera al grupo, pero lamentablemente, toda felicidad en la vida, requiere pagar un precio.

Era una mañana soleada. El departamento se sentía algo caluroso en el interior. Mimorin y Pile desayunaban juntas como todas las mañanas. Recién salidas de la ducha, sus miradas se pegaban a la otra, intercambiando deseos, amor y ternura. Pile se acaricia gentilmente su propia barriga, la cual ya se estaba notando, sin embargo, aún no sabían si iba a ser niño o niña.

Recuerda que tenemos una cita con el médico en 2 horas...

Lo sé, Mimo-chan...

Ambas se miraban fijamente una vez más. Las palabras sobraban cuando pasaban tiempo a solas, pues sus gestos lo decían todo.

Una vez encaminándose hacia el hospital, Mimorin y Pile procuraban no ser descubiertas. No era por el hecho de que fueran pareja, sino que se habían vuelto bastante famosas ultimamente. Disfrazadas, llegaron al hospital 10 minutos antes de su cita. No pasaron más de 15 minutos para que las llamaran, y se adentraron en el salón del ginecólogo.

Bueno, señorita Eriko... - El doctor extiende un líquido sobre la barriga de Pile. - Espero que esté preparada para saber qué es...

Lo estoy, doctor... - Respondió Pile.

Muy bien, aquí vamos.

Posicionó el aparato sobre el vientre de la menor, buscando el lugar donde estaba ubicado el ahora más desarrollado feto. Al encontrarlo, algo inusual había sido percibido, lo que sorprendió un poco al doctor.

V-Vaya... esto nunca lo había visto... - Añadió algo preocupado.

Qué sucede? - Pregunta ansiosa Mimorin, a lo que Pile le aprieta la mano.

Mmmm... - Piensa unos momentos antes de dictar el diagnóstico. - Al parecer no hay problemas con el bebé, pero...

Pero? - Dice Pile

Hay algo junto al feto... y pareciera ser ... que otro bebé se está formando en ese lugar... - El doctor mira anonadado a las jóvenes.

Y... eso es bueno? - Pregunta Mimorin.

No sabría decirle... pero... - Hace una pausa y las mira a los ojos. - Me temo que hay dos posibles teorías, y ninguna de las dos les va a gustar...

Q-Qué teorías? - Tartamudea Mimorin.

Pile apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano de su novia, quien la miraba angustiada y preocupada por lo que el doctor estaba a punto de decirles.

Me temo que... la primera teoría es la siguiente; el niño nacerá sano, no tiene ningún índice de deformación, pero... el que está creciendo junto a él, no tiene esperanzas de sobrevivir, eso si fuera un feto... ahora... la segunda teoría, es que... se esté formando una masa o mejor dicho un quiste junto al feto, lo que podría entorpecer el desarrollo de este y quizás nacer, pero con algun problema... y en el peor de los casos, si llega a propagarse este quiste, puede costarle la vida al bebé... - El doctor termina sus palabras y espera a ver la reacción de su paciente.

P-Pero... - Mimorin intenta decir algo, pero nada viene a su cabeza, imagina lo que estaría sintiendo Pile en ese momento. El tener que conformarse con dos posibles teorías, y en ambas el resultado era la muerte.

No... - Pile se sienta en la camilla. - No... no... no! - Toma sus cabeza con ambas manos y comienza a sacudirla, negando todo lo que le acaban de decir, grita con dolor y tristeza, negando una y otra vez lo que sería el supuesto destino de su bebé.

Pai...chan... - Mimorin intentaba calmarla, pero cuando se acercó, Pile inmediatamente se aferró a ella, llorando desconsoladamente en sus hombros, apretando con fuerza sus brazos, y aunque esto lastimaba a Mimorin, se tragó su dolor físico para ayudar a su novia a llevar la carga que le habían puesto, hace tan solo unos minutos.

Señoritas... les prometo haré lo posible para averiguar la naturaleza de esa mancha junto al bebé... pero no les prometo resultados positivos...

Doctor... - Mimorin irrumpe. - Haga lo que sea necesario...

Entendido...

Ambas, ya un poco más "tranquilizadas", salen de la sala de consultas y se dirigen a su departamento.

 _"Demonios... qué haré... no podremos enfrentar esto solas... aunque... no quiero molestar a las chicas, pero necesito un consejo, quiero ser fuerte, para poder sostener a Pai-chan..."_

Mi...mi...mo...rin... - En susurros, Mimorin reaccionó ante lo dicho por Pile. - Qu...qué... haré...

Pai-chan... - Mira dolorosamente los ojos de su novia. Estos habían perdido todo el brillo en ellos, sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Sus manos eran débiles y temblaban de vez en cuando. Su rostro estaba perdido, casi parecía una persona recién internada en un centro psiquiátrico. - No podré... no puedo hacerlo sola... - Entre lágrimas, dejó sentada a su chica en el sillón, cogió su celular y marcó un número. - Vamos... contesta...

* * *

Casa de Ucchi.

 _Aló? Mimo-chan?_

 _Ucchi..._

 _Qué sucede? Tu voz suena raro..._

 _Es... Pai-chan, acabamos de llegar del hospital... y..._

 _Pa-Pai-chan? Qué sucedió?_

Qué sucede, Ucchi? - Irrumpió Emitsun

Shhh! Estoy hablando con Mimo-chan... sí? Perdón por eso, Mimo-chan...

 _Descuida... sobre Pai-chan... es algo bastante delicado... pero tiene que ver con el bebé..._

 _Qué?! - Ucchi, sorprendida grita a través del celular, dejando con una leve molestia en el oído de Mimorin. - Lo siento..._

 _Descuida... como te iba diciendo... el doctor nos dijo que el bebé está en riesgo...  
_

 _Eh?! Pero... cómo? Si hasta ahora han sido cuidadosas en lo que se trata del embarazo... Pai-chan incluso a estado haciendo una dieta casi perfecta... no entiendo!_

 _Mucho menos nosotras... Pai-chan está debastada, al igual que yo... pero... ella ya no puede soportarlo más... siento que su cuerpo está aquí... pero su alma no..._

 _Mimo-chan... - Ucchi suspira profundamente. - Te iremos a ver con las chicas en un par de horas, está bien?_

 _Sí... gracias, por todo..._

 _No hay de qué, nos vemos... - colgó._

Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Emitsun

Después te cuento, por ahora llamemos a las chicas...

Mm? Está bien...

* * *

Departamento ShikaRippi

 _Qué?! - Reaccionaron Rippi y Shika-chan, quienes tenían a Ucchi en altavoz._

 _Así es... esto es bastante complicado, por eso mismo Mimo-chan necesita todo nuestro apoyo..._

 _Qué acaso las parejas con hijos tienen esta maldición? - Dijo Shika-chan_

 _Shika-chan! - Irrumpió Rippi_

 _Lo siento... - Agachó la cabeza la mayor._

 _A qué hora nos juntamos allá? - Preguntó la menor_

 _Hablé con Soramaru, y al parecer coincidió con vernos a las 6. - Dijo Ucchi_

 _Me parece bien... - Dijeron ambas._

 _Nos vemos en 2 horas más entonces, adiós chicas..._

 _Adiós... - Colgaron._

Vaya... esto se puso feo... - Dijo Shika-chan luego de unos segundos en silencio.

En verdad siento pena... digo, se veían tan felices, para que les dijeran esto... debe ser bastante serio... no me imagino cómo estará Pai-chan... - Intervino Rippi

Es cierto... Mimo-chan es quien debe estar igualmente afectada, pero pensar que tiene que aguantar sus frustraciones y dolor para poder mantener de pie a Pai-chan... debe ser realmente doloroso para ella tanto la situación, como ver a su novia en ese estado...

Es parecido a lo que vivió Kussun cuando ella y Nan-chan empezaron... - Dijo Rippi

Sí... pero eso era algo mucho menor a esto... solo espero que las cosas salgan bien...

Sí...

* * *

Qué dices?! - Nanjou gritó su respuesta

Nan-chan... qué sucede? - Irrumpió Kussun.

No puede ser... demonios! - Nanjou hablaba por teléfono bastante afectada y enojada por la situación descrita. - Cuándo lo supiste? Mmm... sí, entiendo... estaremos allá en 1 hora... nos vemos... - Colgó.

Nan-chan?

Lo siento, Kussun... es solo que Ucchi me llamó...

Es sobre algo malo?

Bastante malo diría yo... - Aprieta sus puños en frustración, se dirige a la habitación y observa como su hijo duerme plácidamente. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, al igual que lágrimas comienzan a recorrerlo.

Nan-chan? Qué sucede? - Preocupada y extrañada se acerca a su novia y la abraza por detrás. - Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea...

Lo sé... - Se dió la vuelta, la besó, y la sacó de la habitación. - Kussun, lo que pasó fue... - Explica con las mismas palabras expuestas por Ucchi

Eh?... - La expresión de Kussun cambió por completo. Su rostro estaba algo pálido de la impresión, era como si un galón de agua congelada le hubiera sido arrojado encima. - Pai-chan... - Su rostro se entristeció al momento de que Nanjou terminara de contarle. - Qué haremos...

Iremos a verlas, en un rato más...

Entendido...

* * *

Pai-chan... por favor... reacciona... - La mayor movía e intentaba hablarle a la persona que más ama, pero era inútil. Pile solo repetía las palabras "bebé" y "Mimo-chan" con su rostro y mirada completamente perdidos, casi como si se hubiera vuelto loca. - Espero no dejarte sola en ningún momento... quién sabe qué eres capaz de hacer en ese estado... - Ante la idea y las posibilidades, la mayor entró en pánico, sentándose inmediatamente junto a su novia y abrazándola. - Pai-chan... por favor...

Mi...mo...ch...an... - La menor ante todo lo ocurrido, pareciera estar quedándose dormida. Al darse cuenta, Mimorin la llevó gentilmente hasta la cama, la recostó y cubrió con las sábanas. Escondió y dejó fuera de alcance todas las tijeras y todo lo que tuviera vidrio, cerró las ventanas con pestillo, y se aseguró de que todo estuviera seguro.

Bien... descansa... - Se dirigió a la sala de estar dejando la puerta de la habitación entre abierta. Divisó un florero que contenía los posibles nombres para su futuro niño o niña. En cuanto lo vió, la ira y tristeza se apoderaron de su corazón, rompiendo alquel florero en mil pedazos con sus propias manos, causando profundos cortes en sus delicadas manos. - Ahhhh! POR QUÉ?! - Sus gritos de desesperación y angustia recorrieron cada rincón de la casa. Cansada, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras sus manos aún sangraban.

Mimo-chan! - Soramaru entra junto a las demás y quedan devastadas al ver el estado en el que su amiga estaba. Rápidamente la levantaron y detuvieron el sangrado.

Cómo diablos te hiciste esto... - Soramaru observó un florero roto, con dos tarjetas de diferentes colores que decían. "Si es hombre... " - "Si es mujer... ". Al notarlas, una expresión de dolor se asomó en el rostro de Sora, dándole una señal a las demás de recoger los vidrios rotos y apartar las tarjetas de la vista de Mimorin.

Menos mal llegamos a tiempo... - Decía Nanjou con su rostro obviamente empapado de lágrimas.

Sí... - Kussun aferró el hombro de su novia mientras con la otra mano rodeaba su cintura.

Mimo-chan... dónde está Pai-chan? - Preguntó delicadamente Ucchi.

Está... en... la... habitación...

Ok... iré a ver... - Ucchi se acerca a la habitación, y encuentra a una chica algo pálida, sus ojos estaban rodeados por marcas algo rojas, se notaba que había llorado bastante, las marcas de sus lágrimas aún formaban rastro en sus mejillas, y su respiración era tranquila, como la calma antes de la tormenta. La joven regresó junto al grupo al verificar de que todo estaba en orden. - Todo en orden...

Ok... - Las chicas miran detenidamente a la joven aún tiritando sentada en el sillón.

Mimo-chan, nos quedaremos contigo toda la tarde... está bien? - Señaló Rippi

Está... bien... - Cierra sus puños con fuerza provocando que algunas heridas volvieran a sangrar.

Mimorin! - Emitsun tomó sus brazos y los separó, permitiendo que las chicas volvieran a curar sus heridas.

Lo... siento... - Mimorin se relajó finalmente, dejando que sus amigas hicieran el trabajo.

Está decidido... no te dejaremos sola... - Irrumpió Kussun

Estoy de acuerdo... en el estado en que estás podrías hacer cualquier locura... - Dijo Shika-chan.

Así pasaron la tarde, tratando de impedir que Mimorin hiciera tonterías, y que Pile descansara apropiadamente para lo que sería una semana, bastante difícil, aún más, mientras tienen la gran incertidumbre, de cuál de las teorías expuestas por el doctor, será realmente cierta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bien, se que el capítulo fue bastante triste, pero bueno... así es la vida muchas veces :( Pero no se preocupen, como les dije anteriormente, este fic no terminará en tragedia... el drama ocurrirá en el proceso ;)  
**

 **Agradezco a los que dejan comentarios, realmente es enriquecedor leer que les gusta lo que leen :D Y más aún cuando me dan consejos sobre cómo seguir este fanfic y de cómo hacerlo más interesante :) un abrazo a todos ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chap 18 Aferrándonos a una esperanza

Día siguiente. Departamento MimoPile

Buenos días chicas... - Bosteza. - Cómo durmieron? - Pregunta Soramaru saliendo del baño

Cómo crees... no hemos pegado un ojo en toda la noche... Mimo-chan tenía ataques de pánico cada ciertas horas... - Dijo Nanjou

Mimo-chan... - Ucchi miraba triste a su amiga, quien dormía en el sillón.

Oigan, chicas... - Kussun se incorpora al grupo. - Alguien ha ido a ver a Pile?

Emi-chan está con ella en estos momentos... - Dijo Ucchi

Ok... iré a ver si necesita ayuda... - Dijo Rippi

Nosotras nos dedicaremos a preparar el desayuno... - Dijo Nanjou

* * *

Habitación de Pile

Pai-chan? - Emitsun trata de llamar a su amiga para que despierte.

Mmm... - Se sienta en la cama y estira sus brazos. - Qué hora es... dónde estoy? - Examina la pieza aún algo dormida. - Ahh... cierto... - Su mirada se vuelve triste, sus ojos se cierran por unos momentos y suelta un profundo y pesado suspiro.

Pai-chan... cómo te sientes? - Pregunta Emitsun tomando su mano tiernamente.

Estoy mejor, Emitsun... gracias... - Mira a su alrededor una vez más. - Dónde está Mimo-chan?

Ella está en el sillón... parece que sigue durmiendo...

En el sillón? "Así que no pudiste dormir, eh?" Entiendo... gracias por todo, Emitsun. - Se levanta lentamente de la cama.

Pai-chan? Dónde vas?

Iré a ver qué tal está Mimorin... - Esbozó una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Pai-chan! - Dijeron el resto al verla acercarse.

Cómo te sientes? - Pregunta Nanjou

Mejor... - Mira a su novia. - Me imagino que debieron haberlo pasado terrible... en verdad lo siento... y lo agradezco mucho... - Inclina su cabeza hacia ellas.

No tienes de qué disculparte, Pai-chan... hacemos esto porque las queremos y estamos preocupadas... - Añadió Soramaru.

Por cierto, por qué está Mimo-chan así? Y ustedes parecieran que no han dormido nada? - Pregunta curiosa la embarazada.

Bueno... - Se miraron entre todas y le contaron a Pile lo vivido anoche.

Mimo-chan... - Su mirada se torna triste. - Soportaste todo eso... vaya tontita, eh? - Acaricia el cansado rostro de su novia, provocando que esta despertara.

Mmm... Mmm? Pai-chan? Chicas? - Mimorin se reincorpora y se queda hipnotizada por los gentiles ojos buscando su mirada. - Pai-chan...

Ne, podrían acaramelarse después? - Dijo Soramaru en tono de broma

Mou, Soramaru ~ - Dijeron las demás.

Hehe... - Sonríe burlonamente.

Eh? Ch-Chicas? - Mimorin reacciona finalmente. - Qué hacen aquí?

Así que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer, eh? - Preguntó Ucchi

No... bueno sí lo recuerdo... hasta el punto en que dejé a Pai-chan dormida al menos...

Wow... en verdad estás mal... - Añadió Shika-chan. - Te contaremos lo que pasó...

No es necesario... - Intervino Pile. - Por ahora, conversemos sobre la razón por la cual están aquí...

Estoy de acuerdo... - Irrumpieron Kussun y Nanjou.

Las 9 se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, aunque esta sólo contaba con seis sillas, encontraron unos pequeños bancos para que las demás pudiesen sentarse. Conversaron toda la mañana acerca del problema de Pile, dibujando amargas miradas entre el grupo, pero se podía sentir el apoyo y fiel amistad que se tenían entre sí. Pile y Mimorin se sentían apoyadas totalmente, eso las aliviaba un poco más de toda la carga y dolor que estaban sintiendo, por lo que las chicas le dieron una propuesta. Esta consistía en hablar con el doctor, plantearle una posible consulta con médicos especializados en el tema, en uno de los hospitales más avanzados de Japón. No les importaba cuánto costase, la vida de su hijo y salud mental de la pareja lo valían todo. Luego de unas repasadas al plan, el resto de las 8 integrantes se marchaban agotadas a sus casas, dejando a la pareja ahora más estable mentalmente a solas.

En verdad, no tenemos cómo pagarles esto, eh?

Estoy de acuerdo... son nuestro gran tesoro... - Mencionó Pile.

Ambas se quedan observando, de apoco eliminan su distancia y abrazan tiernamente. Sus emociones fluían entre sus cuerpos, sus labios hacían contacto con los de la otra, sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, y sus pensamientos solo conducían a que todo iría bien de alguna u otra forma, solo debían ser fuertes, y confiar en la otra.

* * *

Unos días después...

Así que ese es el plan, eh? - El doctor mira curioso al par frente a él. - Bueno, apruebo lo que están planteando, pero... sean cuidadosas por favor, seguiré vigilando su progreso, señoritas...

Muchas gracias, doctor...

El par se retira del hospital y se encuentra con el grupo de 7 chicas frente a ella. O mejor dicho, 8.

I-Izumi-san? - Mimorin se sorprende a ver a su compañera de Milky Holmes tomada del brazo con Soramaru, quien estaba más roja que nunca.

Hola, Mimorin... cómo les fue? Sora-chan me contó todo...

 _"Sora-chan, eh?"_

Mimorin alza una ceja pícaramente mientras observa al coqueto par frente a ella. - Bueno, dijo que aprobaba nuestro plan, ahora nos dirigimos a la clínica...

Perfecto! Las acompañaremos hasta allá... - Señaló Kussun

Usaremos los autos de Soramaru y Emitsun ... - Señaló Nanjou

Vamos entonces... - Dijeron las demás.

Auto de Emitsun. En este la conductora era obviamente la dueña del auto, y su copiloto era Ucchi. En la parte trasera se encontraban Rippi, Shika-chan y Soramaru.

Mou! Quería irme junto a Izu- perdón... Kitta-san... - Soramaru hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos.

Desde cuándo eres tan apegada con Kitta-san? - Pregunta burlonamente Shika-chan.

Bu-Bueno... hemos sido compañeras desde hace años... - La joven se sonroja

Mmm? - Rippi, Shikako, y Ucchi la miran pícaramente mientras Soramaru desearía ser tragada por la tierra.

Auto de Soramaru.

Sentimos haberte separado de Soramaru, Izumi-san... - Dijo Mimorin

No se preocupen, Sora-chan siempre es muy tímida cuando estoy con ella... es una parte que me encanta... - Kitta se sonroja levemente.

Mmm... - Nanjou y Kussun, quienes iban en los asientos de adelante, Nanjou como copiloto y Kussun como conductora, se miraron un par de segundos mientras pensaban en la relación que podría tener Kitta con Soramaru, aunque parecía bastante obvia.

Dime, Kitta-san... qué sientes por Sora-chan? - Pregunta abruptamente Pile, a lo que las demás se sorprenden.

 _"Buena esa, Pai-chan~!" Pensaron las demás._

Mmm... no sabría cómo describirla, ni tampoco lo hemos decidido pero... ya nos hemos besado... - Dijo sin la menor vergüenza o dificultad.

Qué?! - Se escuchó el grito de las 4 restantes dentro del auto.

Hahaha... ustedes son en verdad interesantes, eh? - Kitta se reía a carcajadas al notar la reacción de sus acompañantes. - Así que... estoy a su cuidado, chicas~

El resto se miraba entre sí y luego a Kitta, terminando por soltar un suspiro de resignación.

Bienvenida - Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Clínica - Tokyo.

Bueno chicas, ya llegamos... - Mimorin ayuda a Pile a bajarse del auto.

Qué harán? Se quedarán aquí o entrarán con nosotras? - Pregunta Pile

Obviamente, entraremos junto a ustedes... - Dijo Ucchi

Bien, aquí vamos... - Mimorin sujeta la mano de su novia mientras se encaminan al interior del edificio.

Una vez adentro, se dirigen a informaciones para hacer las consultas respectivas al caso. La secretaria llama por teléfono y da indicaciones de un nuevo paciente. Luego de haber colgado, les da indicaciones de subir al noveno piso por el asensor y dirigirse al departamento de ginecología, una vez llegando, debían doblar a la derecha.

Aquí estamos... - Pile y Mimorin se adentran al lugar.

Sí? Qué desean? - Otra secretaria las atendió muy amablemente.

Disculpe, pero necesitamos hora con el ginecólogo... hay un caso del que queremos hablarle... - Dijo Mimorin

Oh... entiendo. Déjeme ver si está disponible en este momento. - Revisa una agenda y una pantalla en el computador. Luego de eso llama por teléfono. - Aló? Sí, doctor Tada? Tiene un par de pacientes aquí en la sala de espera, es posible que pasen ahora? Sí, muchas gracias... - Cuelga. - Dice que pasen en seguida, las está esperando.

Muchas gracias... - Ambas le sonríen a la secretaria.

No hay de qué, suerte... - Les devuelve una cálida sonrisa. - Es la sala 208

Mimorin toca la puerta.

Adelante... - Se escucha una voz desde adentro.

Con permiso... - Abren la puerta tímidamente.

No sean tímidas, siéntense señoritas... - Acomoda sus lentes. - Y bien, cuál es el problema?

Bueno...

Una vez de gastar unos cuantos minutos explicándole la situación, junto con los comentarios de su médico habitual, el doctor asentía a todo lo que las chicas decían, pero al terminar la conversación, su semblante cambió.

Mmm... me he enfrentado unas cuantas veces a este tipo de casos... y todos tienen un factor en común... - Queda observando seriamente a las chicas. - Tiene una sola condición, que una de ustedes, sea futanari...

Mimorin abre los ojos llena de pánico y sorpresa.

Escuchen, no digo que sea malo, mucho menos que sea tu culpa... - Observa cálidamente a Mimorin. - Es solo que, los espermatozoides que generan las futanaris, al ser mujeres, son más inestables y débiles de lo común que los producidos por los hombres, debido a ciertos índices de hormonas y funciones. Sus espermatozoides son únicos, y por lo mismo, el organismo normal de una mujer muchas veces no lo toma bien, o simplemente lo rechaza... de hecho, he realizado un estudio que dicta que alrededor 1 de cada 100 mujeres queda embarazada al tener relaciones sexuales con una futanari, y alrededor de un 45% tiene un embarazo exitoso... - Al oír estas palabras, se quedan mirando fijamente y el pánico entre nuevamente en ellas. - Pero... no se alarmen tanto, señoritas... la situación puede llegar a ser remediable... todo depende de si las condiciones se cumplen o no... pero antes, examinemos cómo está su útero, señorita Eriko.

D-De acuerdo... - Pile se recuesta en una camilla y desabrocha un poco su pantalón, bajándolo lo suficiente para que siguiera cubriendo su entrepierna.

Bien, aquí vamos... - Un líquido viscoso es depositado sobre el área del vientre, y con un aparato comienza a examinar la ubicación del feto. - Mmm... justo lo que pensaba...

Qué sucede, doctor? - Preguntó curiosa Pile

El bebé está sano, está desarrollándose de acuerdo a lo esperado... - Observa más detenidamente. - Pero hay algo inusual creciendo junto a él... - Observa una vez más desde otro ángulo. - Mmm... sí, lo que está creciendo junto al bebé, es otro... va a tener gemelos, o quizás mellizos... pero hay algo que le puedo asegurar, el bebé que se desarrolló primero, es una niña... y aunque es difícil, bastante difícil que el segundo bebé sobreviva, deben tener esperanzas en que así será... el problema radica en que el segundo bebé por poco alcanzó a pegarse en el útero, por tanto es posible que sufra aborto instantáneo... sin embargo, si se cuida bien, no hace actividades físicas que requieran sobre esfuerzo... como el sexo, por ejemplo, y tiene una alimentación saludable, sin moverse mucho, es posible que el bebé llegue a nacer... pero... le recomiendo que el parto lo realice aquí, en un hospital público no poseen los instrumentos necesarios para poder llevar a cabo esto...

E-Enserio? Entonces hay esperanzas para ambos? - Dicen al unísono.

Sí, por el momento todo va bien... - Mira nuevamente la pantalla y anota lo visto en una carpeta. - Según lo que he escuchado, lleva embarazado al rededor de 6 meses... - Revisa su carpeta y saca un diagnóstico. - El bebé nacerá entre dos a tres meses más... cercano a diciembre... esperémos que todo salga de acuerdo a lo indicado... así que por las dudas, la haré internarse unos tres días antes de la fecha indicada...

Mm? 10 de Diciembre, eh? - Ambas miran el papel y sonríen. - Muchas gracias, doctor...

No hay de qué, ya hice su ficha médica, por tanto quedó registrada en esta clínica... espero verla pronto, señorita...

Ambas se retiran de la sala, y se encuentran con 8 personas nerviosas esperando su regreso.

Y? Cómo les fue? - Preguntó Kussun

Dijo que había esperanzas en que ambos bebés nacieran, pero que debo cuidarme mucho más exhaustivamente... - Dijo Pile

Buenas noticias, eh? - Las chicas abrazan gentilmente al par, quienes ahora estaban emocionadas con la noticia.

Esperemos que todo salga bien! - Dijeron Rippi y Shika-chan

Sí! - Gritaron las demás.

Shhh! Están cerca de la sala de parto y la sala de los bebés recién nacidos... por favor hagan silencio... - Dijo una enfermera que pasaba por ahí

L-Lo sentimos... - Susurraron las demás.

Aferrarse únicamente de una esperanza era algo que las hacía sentir ansiosas, pero a la vez felices. Pues como menciona el dicho, "La esperanza, es lo último que se pierde".

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos/chicas, aquí les fue otro capítulo :D espero les haya gustado c: tanto drama y sufrimiento no es bueno para el corazón :C askjask un abrazo a los lectores y gracias por los comentarios!**


	19. Chap 19 Nuestro futuro en nuestros ojos

Unos días después, departamento NanjouKussun.

Estoy ansiosa por ver qué será del embarazo de Pile... - Nanjou caminaba ansiosamente alrededor del departamento.

Tranquila cariño, saldrá bien... esperemos que todo salga bien... - Kussun abraza por detrás a su novia, quien al notar su presencia se calmó.

Gracias, Kussun... no sabría qué hacer si no estuvieras a mi lado...

Ohh... desde cuándo tan sentimental, Nan-chan~?

M-Mou! Perdón por no decírtelo tan seguido, sí?!

Ouu... despertaste a Taiku-kun~

Ohh.. lo siento...

Kussun toma cuidadosamente al pequeño que dormía en la cuna. Este reacciona con una sonrisa.

Mmm... Taiku-kun, quieres jugar con mamá Kussun?

Le hablas como si te fuera a responder...

Mou! Nan-chan... sé que no me responderá... pero qué tiene que le hable a mi hijo?

Hahaha... ok ok... lo siento...

Tráeme uno de sus juguetes... por favor...

Lo haré... espérame aquí... - Se dirige a la habitación unos minutos. - Acá está...

Mou Taiki-kun... me tienes las manos llenas de baba!

Déjame cargarlo...

Aquí tienes...

Cuando Nanjou va a cargarlo el bebé mueve los brazos y piernas haciéndole difícil el trabajo.

Nnndah!

T-Taiki-kun?

Nnnhdaa!

Hahahha... el bebé te rechazó! - Kussun apretaba su estomago mientras Nanjou dejaba al bebé en la cuna.

Ya verás...

Kyaaaa~!

Nanjou sale persiguiendo a Kussun por todo el departamento.

Nan-chan me va a atrapar~!

Kussun!

* * *

Departamento MimoPile

Pai-chan, cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor... gracias a ti y tu compañía... - Besa en los labios a su novia.

Recuerda que no debes moverte tanto... especialmente nunca debes doblar tu estómago... se que ha sido difícil... has estado así por unas semanas...

Tranquila cariño... si esto permite que esas dos criaturas nazcan sanas... puedo soportar cualquier cosa... - Se queda observando a Mimorin. - Pero hay algo que no puedo aguantar más...

Pai-chan? Qué suc- ... - La mano de Pile acaricia gentilmente la entre pierna de Mimorin, causando que su durmiente miembro comenzara a despertarse.

Vamos... desvistete... - Mimorin hace como se le ordena. - Sácame los pantalones...

Por alguna razón que no entendía, la voz de Pile la hacía actuar sin pensarlo, produciéndole un leve escalofrío en la espalda.

P-Pai-chan...

Vamos... solo un poco...

Pero... no puedes moverte mucho... recuerda lo que dijo el doctor...

Entonces házmelo lentamente... solo abriré las piernas...

Al tener las piernas de Pile abiertas, sin ropa interior, su vagina a completa vista y algo húmeda, Mimorin se sacó rápidamente los pantalones.

Mmm... Mimo-chan~ - La seductora voz de Pile hace que Mimorin la penetre sin pensarlo dos veces. - Ahhhh!

L-Lo siento... lo sacaré d-

Espera! Solo grité porque tocaste un punto g... tranquila...

Ohhh... Entonces seguiré haciéndolo...

No... espera... Ahhhh!

Mimorin sigue moviendo su miembro de forma que estimula las partes más sensibles dentro de la vagina de Pile, haciéndola temblar por completo mientras Mimorin repite la secuencia.

Ghhh... Pai-chan... me estás apretando demasiado...

Qu...qué quieres...que haga... ahhh... - La respiración de Pile se volvió acelerada y se intensificó abruptamente. - Mimo...chan... ya... no puedo...

Tranquila... yo también... ghhh!

El orgasmo es alcanzado por ambas al mismo tiempo. Luego de una sesión de 30 minutos y ganando sus fuerzas de nuevo, Mimorin se asegura de que todo estuviera en orden en Pile.

* * *

1 mes y medio después...

Mmmh... Mi-Mimo-chan... ven rápido...

Pai-chan? Qu-Qué sucede?

Se... me rompió... la fuente...

Mimorin divisa un gran charco debajo de los pies de Pile, por lo que entra en pánico y llama una ambulancia.

Pai-chan... la ambulancia llegará en 2 minutos... aguanta por favor!

Tr-Trataré... - Casi llorando del dolor, sujeta su estomago mientras presiona fuertemente sus dientes. - Mimo-chan... toma mi mano por favor...

Está bien... - Mimorin le cede su mano, la cual en cuestión de segundos es apretada fuertemente causándole un gran dolor. - ... mejor aprieta esta pelota... - Soba su enrojecida mano y llama a las chicas.

 _Aló, Mimo-chan?_

 _Ucchi! Va a nacer el bebé! Avisa a las demás, iremos a la clínica ahora! - Colgó_

Pai-chan... - Escucha el sonido de la ambulancia. - Gracias a Dios estamos en el primer piso... aquí por favor!

En el hospital

Mimorin! - Soramaru llega con las demás chicas. Todas estaban agitadas e incluso algunas sudadas.

W-Wow... están bien?

Sí... es solo que estuvimos atascadas en el tráfico... tuvimos que correr hasta aquí desde el estacionamiento... - Dijo Rippi algo agitada.

E-Eso son alrededor de 4 cuadras...

Lo sabemos... - Dijo Emitsun. - Y? Cómo está Pile?

La están estabilizando... me avisarán cuando el parto com-

Señorita Mimori! El parto comenzará ahora... venga conmigo... - Un enfermero sale de la sala de partos.

Voy! - Mimorin sale disparada sin siquiera mirar a sus amigas. - Si quieren ver... vengan! - Les grita desde la puerta.

Desea estar junto a la embarazada? - Preguntó el enfermero.

Sí, por favor... - Al entrar, ve a Pile con su rostro mostrando dolor, y sus quejidos mientras la preparan para el doble parto. - Será cesárea o parto normal?

Será cesárea... es algo complicado que salgan los dos por parto normal, así que nos aseguraremos... - Dijo el médico a cargo.

Mimorin toma fuertemente la mano de Pile, quien le sonríe de vuelta.

Señorita, ayúdenos a distraer a la paciente para que la operación sea más sencilla. - Señaló una enfermera.

De acuerdo...

Ne, Mimo-chan... cuando nazcan Misaki-chan... y... esperemos también lo haga Akari-chan... seremos al fin una familia...

Lo somos desde el momento en que decidimos estar juntas... Pai-chan... - Besa tiernamente la frente de su novia.

Heheh... lo sé... gracias por todo... en verdad... lo agradezco... te amo...

Y yo a ti... te amo con todo mi ser... no podría vivir sin ti...

* * *

Dos semanas después...

Chicas, pasen...

Gracias! - Dijeron las 7 restantes.

Cómo están Akari y Misaki-chan? - Pregunta Ucchi

Están muy bien... duermen tomadas de la mano siempre... es una ternura verlas... - Respondió Mimorin

Y Pai-chan? - Pregunta Kussun

Está descansando... aún le queda una semana de intenso reposo... después de todo... la cesárea duró bastante...

Vaya que duró! - Shika-chan comentó.

Podemos ir a verlas? - Preguntó Nanjou con el pequeño Taiki en sus brazos.

Ohhh... parece que se acostumbró a ti, Nan-chan~

Kussun, no empieces, sí?

Hehe.. perdón~

Entran a la habitación de Pile y Mimorin. Se acercan a la cuna donde estarían las gemelas.

Mira, Taiki-kun... de aquí tendrás para elegir una novia~ - Exclamó Kussun

Si es así... tendrá que elegir a Misaki... porque.. verán... Akari es... - Pile apunta a Mimorin.

Futanari?! - Gritan Kussun y Nanjou

Shhh! Despertarán a las bebés! - Las regaña Mimorin

Lo sentimos... - Se disculpan.

Pero... vaya... qué sorpresa esto... - Dijo Nanjou

Sí... además, decidimos que fuera ella quien viera si se opera o no más adelante, pues si termina teniendo una novia... le será muy útil ... - Pile hace una sonrisa pícara.

M-Mou! Pai-chan~

Bueno, la verdad es que es bastante útil... - Dice sorpresivamente Emitsun.

Chicas, la verdad es que... tenemos algo que decirles... - Mencionó Ucchi mientras acaricia tiernamente su vientre.

Eh?! - Las demás gritan logrando despertar al par de gemelas.

Lo sentimos... - Esta vez a modo de susurro.

Mou! - Mimorin las echa del cuarto para llevarlas a la sala.

Definitivamente... la familia se está agrandando, no Kussun? - Dijo Nanjou.

Sí... en verdad estoy sorprendida que todo esto esté pasando... - Mencionó emocionada la menor.

* * *

6 años después. Un parque cercano a los departamentos de Kussun y Nanjou.

Taiki-kun! Ten cuidado con las chicas!

Sí mamá!- El pequeño Taiki tenía ojos color ámbar, su cabello era rizado y castaño, delgado, pero bastante alto para su edad.

Al menos uno que sea alto, no Kussun? - Menciona Nanjou

Hahaha... estoy de acuerdo...

Akari! Misaki! Tengan cuidado! - Grita Pile desde otro ángulo junto a Mimorin

Quién diría que nuestros hijos terminarían jugando juntos, no Nanjou? - Dice Pile.

Ni que lo digas... - Sonríe cálidamente al par.

Haruka-chan! Ten cuidado de no caerte! - Grita Ucchi a lo lejos

Sí mami! - La pequeña era delgada, un año menor que los demás, su cabello era negro, piel blanca rosasea, sus ojos café oscuro, su personalidad irradiaba de una dulce e inocente pequeña.

Se parece bastante a ti, Ucchi... - Dice amorosamente Emitsun

Ni que lo digas... pero tiene ese lado juguetón tuyo también... - Abraza desde atrás a su novia.

Sin mencionar que... las demás están aquí junto a nosotras... esto me hace muy feliz... - Dice Emitsun con una amplia sonrisa.

Hola chicas... perdón por llegar tarde... - Shika-chan y Rippi se acercaron al grupo.

Ohh... cómo están chicas... y cómo está el pequeño Daichi? - Pregunta mirando al bebé en los brazos de Rippi

Sano y activo como nunca! - Dice alegremente Shika-chan

Hey! Chicas! - Soramaru se acerca con Izumi al grupo.

Ohhh Izumi-san... Sora-chan! - Dice Nanjou desde un poco más lejos. - Y? Cuántos meses tienes, Sora-chan?

Ya van 7... en unos cuantos meses nacerá la pequeña Koharu... - Sora sonríe dulcemente.

Pero quién lo diría... que Izumi-san también fuera una futanari... - Menciona Kussun

Lo sé... me sorprendí cuando lo supe también... pero tiene sus ventajas... hehe... - Dice Soramaru

Cómo están los chicos? - Pregunta Izumi

Están bien, por allá están jugando... - Apunta Kussun

Esto en realidad me encanta... una gran familia... como solíamos ser, pero esta vez, nuestra felicidad aumentó y nos dio hijos... - Decía emocionada Emitsun al acercarse.

Después de esto, vayamos a mi casa a brindar por estos grandes regalos que nos han dado... - Menciona Ucchi.

Estamos de acuerdo~! - El resto respondió entusiasmadas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Este cap fue un poco más corto... pero lo hice de tal forma para que avanzara un poco... :) estoy pensando terminar este fic en un par de capítulos más, porque la verdad ya no sé cómo alargar la historia :( ahora si me dan ideas puedo hacer algo c: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo! Espero que este cap les guste aunque salió algo rápido aksjkas :) Por cierto, estoy empezando un nuevo fic, se llama "Mi corazón y el tuyo olvidados en el recuerdo", es un KotoUmi, pero también tendrá NozoEli más adelante :D**

 **Eso sería todo! Una vez más agradezco el apoyo y, nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)**


	20. Chap 20 Nuestra felicidad

**Primero que todo quiero disculparme si a algún lector le pareció algo forzado el capítulo anterior. La verdad, había estado sufriendo de un bloqueo creativo, por lo que terminó así el capítulo :C en fin, ahora trataré de hacer el último un poco más liviano en el sentido de que esté secuencialmente bien, sin apresurar tanto las cosas, o al menos eso quiero u.u Gracias a todos y todas por seguir este fic hasta el final! :) en verdad agradezco los comentarios y sugerencias que me han ido haciendo desde el comienzo :) y como lo prometido es deuda, un final feliz es lo que tendrán!**

* * *

Unos años después...

Ne, Mimo-chan... te parece si nos tomamos un descanso?

Me parece bien, Pai-chan...

Mimorin y Pile seguían siendo seiyuus. Ambas seguían con sus carreras de cantantes, y habían incluso hecho unos duetos en conciertos y discos hace unos años atrás. Ya Pile teniendo sus 39 años, y Mimorin sus 41, aún actuaban como un par de colegialas. Su lascividad hacia la otra no había disminuido ni cesado tras los años. Se dirigen al baño de su casa, la cual era de dos pisos. En el primer piso tenían una sala de estar, un baño, cocina, comedor y pieza de invitados, más un ante jardín. En el segundo, habían en total cuatro habitaciones. Un baño, pieza de Pile y Mimorin, pieza de Akari y la pieza de Misaki. Lo bueno de estas es que estaban bastante separadas las unas de las otras, por lo que no sentían ningún ruido extraño si Pile y Mimorin se ponían en acción. O eso creían.

Ne, Akari-chan... necesito ir al baño! - Haruka, la hija de Ucchi y Emitsun, era la mejor amiga de las gemelas, pero tenía más afinidad con Akari por alguna razón.

Ohhh está bien, yo te guío, sígueme. - Akari toma de la mano a su mejor amiga y la guía al baño del segundo piso, el cual ella creía estaba desocupado.

Eh? Pa-Pai-chan... oíste eso... ? - Decía Mimorin.

Mmm... Mimo-chan... no pares... por favor... sigue...

Resulta que en ese preciso momento y lugar, Mimorin y Pile estaban dandose un tiempo de lujo, hace mucho tiempo que decían no haberlo hecho, por lo que las ganas les ganaron.

Ahh... está bien... - Mientras Mimorin reanudaba sus embestidas, la puerta del baño, sin seguro, fue abierta mostrando a un par de chicas viendo aquella escena. Al notar que habían sido descubiertas, Mimorin y Pile abrieron sus ojos y bocas, quedándose tanto ellas como las menores, completamente inmóviles.

Ma... Mamás... - La pequeña Akari cierra la puerta apresuradamente y se apoya en esta desde el otro lado. - Eh... hehe... en verdad... lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso... Ha-Haruka-chan... - La adolescente de 17 años se sonrojó completamente, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

N-No importa... Akari-chan... pero... podríamos ir a tu habitación? - La joven Haruka extiende su mano hacia la joven aún sonrojada, quien sorprendida acepta su invitación. - Ne, Akari-chan... tu mamá... Mimori obasama tiene... es... una futanari, verdad?

 _"Oh no..."_

Eh... sí... así es... - La joven Akari no podía ocultar su miedo, pues solo su familia sabía de su secreto, y no sabía si contárselo o no a su mejor amiga.

Dime, Akari-chan... - La joven Haruka se acerca sugestivamente a su amiga, quien sorprendida por la cercanía retrocede un poco. - Akari... yo...

Ha-Haruka-chan?

Akari... yo... te amo... - La joven suelta unas ligeras lágrimas al confesarse. - Perdoname por decirlo de repente... pero... he estado buscando una oportunidad para decírtelo, pero Misaki y Taiki siempre estaban con nosotras... y al ver lo que tus madres estaban haciendo... yo... - Besa apasionadamente los labios de la aún confundida chica.

Mhh! Ha...ruka... - Con su respiración entre cortada por el beso tan largo, Akari sentía que su fuerza se estaba yendo, terminando con Haruka aprovechando la oportunidad para posicionarse sobre ella. - Haruka-chan... estás segura de-

Estoy más que segura... pero, aún no oigo tu respuesta... - Desliza sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la pequeña.

Mmh... yo... también te amo... Haruka-chan...

Akari~! - Vuelve a posar sus labios sobre los de la pequeña Mimori, quien luchaba con sus instintos para que su miembro no se levantara.

 _"Por favor... no te levantes..."_

Akari... - La pequeña Nitta desabrocha la falda de la chica bajo ella revelando sus blancas bragas, y el sorpresivo amiguito asomandose en ellas. - Ahh~ - Se acerca a sus bragas y las quita rapidamente. Dejando a Akari desnuda desde su vientre hacia abajo.

Haruka-chan... es-estás segura de esto?

Más que segura... por favor... tomame... Akari-chan~

Haruka...

La audaz Akari embiste hacia atrás a la menor, desvistiendola mientras besa sus labios y cuello.

Espero no se hayan enfadado... - Decía Mimorin desde fuera de la habitación de Akari

Estás segura que deberíamos interrumpirlas? - Decía Pile con una sonrisa pícara.

A qué te refieres?

Mimo-chan, si tu hubieras visto a dos personas teniendo sexo, y tuvieras una mejor amiga a quien le gustaras, qué estarías haciendo después?

Ah!

Exacto... no las interrumpas... ya puedo escuchar los gemidos de Haruka... hehe...

Mou!

Ambas se retiran y se van a su propia habitación.

Haruka-chan... por favor trata de no alzar tanto la voz...

Lo intentaré... Akari-chan...

Bien, aquí voy... gghhh... está muy... apretado...

MMhh! Akari...chan~!

La joven futanari embiste lentamente a su ya no más virgen mejor amiga, y trata de no perderse en el momento, porque el placer que comenzó a sentir desde el momento en que la penetró, la ha dejado curiosa y ansiosa por más.

Akari-chan... está bien... ahora puedes moverte más rápido...

Estás segura?

Sí... por favor... Akari-chan~

Haruka... mmhh...ghhh...

La mayor comenzó a embestir rapidamente a su amiga, quien gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Akari...chan... más... más...

La mayor tomó las piernas de la menor, las juntó y se inclinó hacia ellas, logrando que su miembro entrara por completo en cada embestida.

Ahhh! - La menor cubría su boca con tal de ahogar los fuertes gemidos provenientes de ella.

Haruka... ya...casi... - Aceleraba aún más su ritmo, haciendo sonar sus cuerpos mientras chocaban entre sí, y la cama hacía chirridos.

Akari... ahhh!

Ghhhh! - El líquido se adentró en la joven Haruka, mientras el miembro de Akari sentía convulsiones alrededor de él, succionando cada gota de semen que había sido expulsado.

Ha...ha...ha... Akari-chan... - Abraza y besa tiernamente a la agotada mayor, quien tenía en su rostro una completa satisfacción. - Gracias por hacer de mi primera vez algo tan placentero... te amo... Akari-chan...

Gracias a ti, por ser la única mujer en el mundo que me aceptaría tal como soy... te amo... Haruka...

Ambas se abrazan tiernamente mientras se cubren bajo las sábanas.

Mmm? Qué es esto?... - Mira debajo de las sábanas. - M-Mou! Akari-chan~

Ahh... se volvió a despertar... hehe...

Akari-chaaaan!

* * *

Ne, Misaki-chan...

Mm? Qué sucede, Taiki-kun~?

Qu-Quiero decirte algo... pero me da vergüenza hacerlo aquí... podríamos ir a un parque?

Eh... sí...claro...

Ambos jóvenes caminan en dirección al parque, el cual estaba vacío, iluminado únicamente por la luz del sol.

Mi-Misaki-chan... yo...

Taiki-kun?

Yo... tu... - Cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños. - Tu... me has gustado desde hace un buen tiempo... por favor, sal conmigo! - Agacha su cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

Ta-Taiki-kun?! - La joven confundida se sonroja al notar la repentina confesión de quien había sido hasta ese momento su amigo de la infancia. - Y-Yo...

El joven la mira a los ojos y saca sus conclusiones.

Está bien... Misaki-chan... si no sientes lo mismo... est-

No! - La joven corre a abrazar a su amigo. - N-No es eso... es solo que... me tomaste por sorpresa... y no... no sé qué decir... - La joven en ese momento era iluminada por los rayos del sol, dandole belleza a su largo y sedoso cabello, que a diferencia de Akari, era algo marrón rojizo, y sus ojos eran ámbar. - Taiki-kun... espero que esto pueda darte una respuesta... - Pone sus pies en punta, y besa tiernamente los labios del muchacho frente a ella, quien al entender, rodea la cintura de su ahora novia.

* * *

Ne, Ucchi... supiste?

Mmm? Qué cosa, Pai-chan?

Haruka y Akari son novias~

Eh?! Enserio? Cuándo?! Dónde?!

Hahaha... tranquilízate... están aquí, en la habitación de Akari.. y no han salido en 2 horas... ya sabes lo que significa~

Ahh... mi niñita ya es una mujer...

Mou! Ucchi... ya déjala crecer! Haruka-chan tiene 16 años!

Pu-Pues para mí siempre será mi bebé! - Dijo Ucchi con una voz tierna

Hahaha... en fin, solo quería informarte eso... y preguntarte qué haremos este fin de semana, hace tiempo no nos juntamos...

Es cierto! Mm... hablaré con Emi-chan y las demás para ver qué sucede... y te aviso, sí?

Está bien, esperaré tu llamada~

Adiós, Pai-chan~

Adiós! - Colgó

Le contaste? - Dice Mimorin entrando desnuda a la habitación.

Sí.. quedó totalmente sor...prendida... - Mira atónita a su novia. - Mm... es hora de mi recompensa?

Recompensa de qué? Solo tengo ganas de darte una buena tunda... - Muerde el cuello de Pile.

Mmh! Mimo-chan~

Empecemos...

* * *

Departamento NanjouKussun.

Nan-chan~ Sabes dónde está Taiki-kun?

Mmm... probablemente con Misaki... en verdad lo único que piensa ese chico es en ella... - Nanjou rasca su cabeza.

Mmm... no creo que sea algo malo, siempre y cuando no baje sus calificaciones...

Tienes razón en eso... pero por ahora... vamos a cuidar de ti... mi Kussun...

Gracias... Nan-chan~

Por cierto, cómo te sientes? Has sentido algún cambio o algo fuera de lo normal?

Mmm... no todavía... aún es muy pronto para saberlo...

Buen punto... solo llevas dos meses después de todo.. hehe...

Me pregunto qué sera... niño o niña...

Sea lo que sea, solo deseo que nazca sano, y que nos llene aún más de felicidad... Taiki ya está grande, puede cuidarse solo...

Mou! Nan-chan~

Hehe... mi Aina... - Besa tiernamente a su novia.

Esto pasa porque tenemos mucho sexo! - Dice Kussun al separarse de los labios de Nanjou

Hey! Que yo sepa no soy yo la que siempre quiere que se la-

Nan-chan!

Hahaha... perdón~!

* * *

Sora-chan? Dónde estás? - Izumi recorre su casa buscando a su novia.

Izumi-chan! Estoy en la habitación.

Ne, has visto dónde está Koharu?

Debe estar afuera jugando con Daichi...

ese chico ya tiene 12 años, eh? - Dice Izumi con nostalgia.

Sí... ha crecido bastante... y Koharu es casi un año menor que él...

Me alegro que se lleven bien entre todos... ya deseo ver a los demás, deben estar grandes...

Creo que Taiki, Misaki, y Akari tienen 17, mientras que Haruka 16...

Wo-Woow! - Izumi abría sus ojos en sorpresa. - Esto me hace sentir aún más vieja...

Hahaha... no seas tontita cariño... es solo parte de la vida, mientras estés a mi lado, no me importaría tener canas...

Ni a mi tampoco, amor... - Izumi besa tiernamente en los labios a Sora. - Ne... te parece si... lo hacemos?

Pe-Pero qué pasará con Koharu?

No te preocupes, espérame unos segundos... - Abre la ventana de su habitación. - Ne, Daichi-kun! Podrías cuidar a Koharu por unos minutos?

Sí! No hay problema, Izumi obasama! - El pequeño niño de ojos color gris, cabello castaño rizado y piel blanca, responde a Izumi.

Tranquila, mamá... estaré bien! - Contesta Koharu, cuyo cabello era negro oscuro, piel sedosa y blanca, y sus ojos eran café oscuro.

Más te vale! - Grita Izumi. - Y bien?

M-Mou! Está bien... pero... que sea rápido, sí?

Mmm... desde cuando que no actuabas así de tímida frente a mí? En verdad me encanta tu lado tsundere~ 3

Izumi-chaaaan!

Está bien, está bien... empezaré...

Mmhh! ...

* * *

Ne, Shika-chan, cuándo veremos a las demás?

Mmm.. mañana creo fue el día que acordamos juntarnos... es el cumpleaños de Akari y Misaki después de todo... hehe...

Esas dos en verdad fueron un milagro, eh?

Ni que lo digas... Rippi... - Besa tiernamente los labios de la menor.

Y... a qué vino eso?

Solo quería besarte... acaso no puedo?

N-No es eso... solo me tomaste por sorpresa... hehe... - Un leve sonrojo se asoma en sus mejillas.

Mou! No importa cuánto tiempo llevemos juntas... no me canso de tus tiernas reacciones!

Eh? Esp-Espera... Shika-chan... kyaaaaa~!

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Salud! - Decía Ucchi. - Felicidades, Misaki-chan, Akari-chan! Ah! Akari-chan... cuida bien de mi hija, sí?

Eh? S-Sí... l-lo haré... - Se sonroja fuertemente causando risas a su alrededor.

Mou! Ucchi... no la presiones de esa forma... - Decía Pile.

Es Akari de quien estamos hablando, sí? Es bastante responsable... - Exclamó con orgullo Pile.

Hahaha... empezará el debate sobre qué hija es mejor?! - Comentaba Kussun

Lo dices porque solo tu y Rippi tuvieron hijos... - Comentaba Soramaru.

Vamos, vamos... esta reunión no es para sacar viejas costumbres frente a los chicos... - Decía Nanjou, la voz de la razón.

Lo dice quien se burlaba de nosotras por ser las últimas en la lista... - Comenta Soramaru

Hahaha... - De repente observan a sus hijos e hijas riendo alegremente en un rincón, risas, lágrimas y emoción se reflejaban en sus rostros, pensando en que apreciaban ese momento con todos sus corazones.

Qué lindo es estar vivo, no chicas? - Pregunta Emitsun.

Vaya que lo es! - Brindaron una vez más, siendo las risas de sus hijos, sus chismes, sus anécdotas, recuerdos, y la luz radiante de la luna, una compañía y recuerdo, que jamás borrarían de sus corazones.

 **Fin!**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, ahora sí terminó el fic T.T espero les haya gustado el capítulo :) una vez más agradezco todo el apoyo y visitas dadas :D son geniales! Nos vemos pronto en la actualización del otro fic! Ba bye**


	21. Bonus NanjouKussun

El ver a su hijo creciendo y hacerse amigo con los demás, llenaba de alegría el corazón de la pareja. Mucho más sabiendo que vendría otro en camino. Tanto Najou como Kussun, sentía como la vida les devolvía el favor luego de todos esos años de sufrimiento y pruebas, al fin tenían la certeza de que todo estaría bien.

Con su hijo pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa MimoPile debido a Misaki, su novia, les daba mayor tiempo a solas a las tortolitas, quienes decidieron tomarse la tarde libre de sus quehaceres y responsabilidades, aprovechando de acurrucarse en el sillón mientras veían una película cómica. Las risas de ambas inundaban el lugar, sus rostros llegaban a estar rojos, apretaban sus estomagos de tanto reír. Era una tarde hermosa y maravillosa, podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos libremente, podían mirarse a los ojos cuanto quisieran, mientras el atardecer inunda el lugar a través de la ventana.

Kussun, deberíamos hacer la cena... Puede que nuestro hijo llegue en un par de horas... qué quieres hacer mientras? - Preguntaba serenamente Nanjou.

Mmm... creo que tengo una buena idea... hehe...

Mmm? Adónde me llevas?

A nuestra habitación... si sabes a lo que me refiero... - Esboza una sonrisa pícara.

Mou... Kussun... - Resignada se deja llevar por su amante.

Al entrar a la habitación, Kussun se desnuda en cuestión de segundos, dejando con la boca abierta a Nanjou tanto por la rapidez como la forma en que Kussun ha conservado sus curvas a través de los años.

 _"No me canso de ese cuerpo..." - Pensaba Nanjou entre sí._

Nan-chan~

K-Kussun...

La mayor se acercó lentamente hacia Kussun, quien sexymente apoyo sus codos en la cama de dos plazas, mientras extendía su trasero hacia arriba, separando levemente sus piernas, dando una lasciva vista a Nanjou, quien no soportó más la tentación.

 _"Demonios... ese trasero..." - Pensaba mientras se mordía el labio._

Desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo junto a su ropa interior, revelando el erguido miembro frente a ella. Se acercó lentamente a las caderas de Kussun, friccionando a su amiguito sobre los labios interiores de Kussun, haciendo que esta se humedeciera poco a poco.

 _"Ahh... extrañaba tanto esta sensación... cada roce se siente tan bien..." - Pensaba Nanjou._

 _"Mmm... en verdad que ha pasado tiempo... estoy ansiosa por lo que sigue... Nan-chan... por favor métemela..." - Pensaba Kussun entre gemidos._

Aquí voy, Kussun... - Aproximó la punta en la entrada de la menor.

Hazlo... Nan-chan... - Con una de sus manos, separó una de sus nalgas para que Nanjou tuviera una mejor vista.

En ese momento, Nanjou introduce lentamente su miembro en el interior de Kussun, encontrándose con una apretada y deliciosa sensación al invadir sus interiores.

 _"Ahhh... esto se siente demasiado bien..." - Pensaba Nanjou al dejar entrar su miembro completamente._

Mmm...Nan...chan... - Los gemidos y voz entre cortada de Kussun, encendían aún más a la mayor, provocando que entrara y saliera de Kussun a una velocidad mayor. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente las nalgas de su chica, enterrando sus dedos en esta y a veces dando leves golpes en ellas. Nanjou apretó sus dientes y aumentó sus movimientos, golpeando bruscamente los interiores de Kussun.

Cambiemos de posición... mi rodilla no aguantará mucho tiempo... - Decía Nanjou separandose de Kussun.

Entendido... - Kussun se pone de pie. Nanjou se recuesta sobre la cama, mostrando su erecto miembro. - Nan...chan... - Tentada y llena de excitación, Kussun coloca su entrada sobre la punta del miembro, y lentamente baja sus caderas hasta ser invadida por completo.

" _Ahhh... había olvidado lo bien que se sentía esta posición..." - Pensaba Kussun._

 _"Pasan los años y eres cada vez más sexy..." - Pensaba Najou._

Kussun comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo dejando que el pene de Nanjou entrara y saliera por completo, dandole un delicioso escolfrío en la espalda, lo que provocó que subiera sus caderas para estar al compás de Kussun.

Nan...chan... - Kussun posó sus manos a ambos extremos del cuerpo de Nanjou, se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, y volvió a mover sus caderas causando un rico placer recorrer sus interiores, a lo que Nanjou respondió masajeando los senos de Kussun, mientras embestía sus interiores desde abajo.

Ahhh... Kussun! - Nanjou sentía el clímax cerca, por lo que reunió toda sus fuerzas y energías restantes, para acelerar sus movimientos. A esto, Kussun no soportó más y recostó su cuerpo sobre el de Nanjou, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran, y sus endurecidos pezones hicieran fricción. Nanjou tomó el trasero de Kussun empujándolo hacia abajo mientras golpeaba bruscamente sus caderas, sintiendo un delicioso placer en la punta de su miembro, mientras las paredes de Kussun fueron succionando y apretandolo cada vez más fuerte. - Kusssuuuun! - Con una última embestida, Nanjou libera su carga en el interior de Kussun, quien la siguió con un fuerte grito luego de alcanzar el orgasmo, apretando más fuerte que nunca el pene de la mayor, succionando cada gota de semen que fue expulsada.

 _"Eso fue... genial..." - Pensaba Nanjou mientras descansaba._

 _"Me vine... muy fuerte... se sintió demasiado bien... espero no haber manchado tanto las sábanas..." - Pensaba Kussun._

Kussun... te amo... - Besaba la sudad frente de su amada.

Y yo a ti... Nan-chan~

...

...

...

Unos minutos después, ambas decidieron tomar una ducha juntas, para luego dedicarse a preparar la cena. Minutos antes de preparar la mesa, la puerta del lugar se abre, siendo Taiki-kun junto a Misaki quienes entraban.

Ohh... Taiki-kun, Misaki-chan, bienvenidos~ - Dijo Kussun.

Buenas tardes, Kusuda Oba-sama... - Se inclina la joven.

Hola, mah! - Saluda Taiki.

Mou! Taiki-kun... puede que sea tu madre, pero debes mostrar un mínimo de respeto... - Inflaba sus mejillas Misaki mientras regañaba a su novio.

Eh? Ahh.. sí... lo siento... Ma-Madre... - Inclinaba su cabeza también.

... - Kussun se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, a lo que luego explotó de risa por ver cuán mandoneado estaba su hijo. - Mou, Taiki-kun...ppff... ahahaha...

Kussun... no seas mala con nuestro hijo... qué tiene que sea un mandoneado? - Molestaba Najou llegando desde la cocina.

El ahora desarrollado Taiki, se sonrojó como un tomate, mirando cómo sus madres se burlaban de él. Desvió su mirada hacia Misaki, quien estaba nerviosa y algo sonrojada al mismo tiempo, pero le pareció lindo, haciendo que se relajara finalmente.

En fin, han cenado chicos? - Preguntaba Nanjou.

Oh... ahora que lo mencionas, no... hehe.. - Decía Taiki.

Muy bien, entonces cenarán con nosostras, sí? - Respondió Kussun.

Pero... no será mucha molestia? - Preguntaba preocupada Misaki.

Mou! Qué dices! Eres como una hija para nosotras... ven siéntate ... - Respondía Kussun.

G-Gracias... - Sonreía algo nerviosa Misaki.

Y bien? Qué tal va su noviazgo? - Preguntó Nanjou.

E-Eh? - Reaccionó Misaki.

Mmm... acaso creen que no nos damos cuenta? - Dijo Nanjou alzando una ceja.

M-Mamá... yo...

No tiene nada de malo, Taiki-kun, pero más te vale cuidar de ella... si le haces daño no solo te regañaremos nosotras... tendrás a una manada de mujeres haciendote sentir miserable... serás nuestro hijo, pero te hemos educado para respetar a las mujeres, no a jugar con ellas... de acuerdo? - Dijo amenazante Kussun.

Y lo mismo va para Misaki-chan... - Irrumpió Nanjou. - Una relación es de a dos, si quieren estar juntos asegúrense de apoyarse siempre, de resolver sus diferencias de la manera más tranquila y madura posible, y si necesitan un consejo, pueden acudir a sus madres o a cualquiera de nosotras... todas los amamos, pues los conocemos desde que nacieron... hehe... - Sonreía Nanjou. - Pero... sabemos que quizás algún día su relación termine, es algo normal de la vida, pero si es que llega ese momento, prométanme que acudirán a nosotras... no queremos que salgan más lastimados de lo que deberían... entendido?

Sí... - Asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien entonces... - Sonrió Kussun. - Vamos a comer...

Itadakimasu! - Dijeron los cuatro.

...

...

...

Al día siguiente, Kussun y Nanjou tenían que juntarse con las chicas. Era su quinta junta anual, donde hacían una mini fiesta, pero esta vez, era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kussun. Aunque años anteriores siempre lo hacían a modo de sorpresa, hace un par de años decidieron que sería mejor de esta manera, prepararse y disfrutar tranquilamente del momento, aunque cuando se juntan, la palabra "tranquilo" se va al demonio.

Ohh... bienvenidas, Nan-chan... Kussun... - Las recibió Emitsun.

Hola Emitsun, hace tiempo no nos veíamos... hehe... - Responde Kussun.

Vaya que sí! Vamos, pasen... Ucchi y las demás están arreglando las cosas... y los chicos, están arriba conversando... por cierto, dónde está Taiki-kun? - Preguntaba Emi.

Ohh... salió con Misuki-chan... dijo que no se tardaría demasiado... - Dijo Nanjou.

Ya veo...

Luego de unos minutos, Kussun fue recibida por las chicas con un gran abrazo. Hace tiempo no se veían, ya que debido a sus trabajos y diferentes responsabilidades, solo lograban verse cada tres meses. La fiesta progresaba sin problemas, Kussun, al estar en su 5to mes de embarazo, se privaba como siempre de beber alcohol y de comer cosas pesadas, por lo que no disfrutó al 100%, pero el hecho de estar con su novia, y sus amigas, le brindaban la felicidad que ella necesitaba.

Por cierto, Taiki-kun y Misaki deberían haber llegado... - Miraba Kussun su celular.

Repentinamente suena el timbre. Los mencionados había llegado con una mochila y una guitarra.

Ohhh... - Reaccionó Kussun al ver a su hijo tocando la melodía de la canción del cumpleaños, pero esta vez, lo hicieron en inglés.

Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Kussun... Happy Birthday to you... - Cantaron todos al mismo tiempo. Emocionada, Kussun agradece a sus amigas y abraza a su hijo, pues no tenía idea de que pudiese tocar la guitarra.

Ahora... una sorpresa más... Taiki, ayúdame en esto, sí?

Como tu digas, mamá... - Sonreía y hacía una pose militar. De su mochila, sacó un pequeño estuche, dándoselo a Nanjou.

Kussun... - Se arrodilla frente a su chica. - Sé que debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero nuestra situación no nos lo permitía... por eso, ahora... quiero hacerte esta pregunta... - Saca el pequeño estuche de detrás de su espalda y lo abre. - Quieres ser mi esposa? - En el estuche, un anillo de oro, con un hermoso diamante yacían, su brillo y elegancia sobresalían, se notaba lo caro del artículo.

Kussun, temblando, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, extiende su mano izquierda. Nanjou le pone el anillo y besa su mano. Se pone de pie y enfrenta a Kussun.

Sí... me encantaría... ser tu esposa, Nan-chan! - Salta a los brazos de su amada, sollozando de alegría. Nanjou la envuelve gentilmente con sus brazos, y comienza a unírsele en el llanto. A su alrededor, sus amigas las miraban con alegría y ternura, sabían que era un gran paso para ambas, ya que habían esperado muchos años para que el matrimonio homosexual fuera legal en Japón. Con aplausos, un beso sella el comienzo de un arduo, hermoso, y largo camino juntas, acompañadas de sus mejores amigas, hijos, y futura esposa.

...

...

...

El día de la boda había llegado. En los asientos de la iglesia, estaban todos los invitados, familiares, amigos, hermanos, hijos. Por supuesto, la primera fila era exclusiva para los miembros de la antigua unidad u's. Pile y Soramaru, fueron las damas de honor para Nanjou, mientras que para Kussun, estaban Rippi y Mimorin. Las damas de honor, vestían un vestido color lila (caso de Rippi y Mimorin), mientras que Sora y Pile vestían uno color azul cielo. En el altar, estaba Nanjou, vistiendo un elegante traje negro, dandole un aire seductor y maduro. Se abren las puertas de la iglesia, y entra, la radiante Kussun. Vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco. Su cabello envuelto en una elegante trenza que rodeaba su cabeza, y un velo que se dejaba caer por su espalda. En los brazos de la madre de Kussun, yacía la pequeña Yuri, la hija de Nanjou y Kussun que había nacido hace unos 4 meses atrás. La pequeña era bastante risueña, su cabello a penas creciendo era castaño claro, sus ojos ámbar, y su piel blanca, la pequeña se caracterizaba por ser bastante serena a pesar de sus pocos meses.

Kussun divisa a su futura esposa esperándola en el altar. Una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa se notaba en Nanjou, quien emocionada abría sus brazos esperando la llegada de su novia. Kussun llega al altar, y es tomada por la cintura. Se acomoda frente a su amada, y esperan a que el padre proceda con la ceremonia.

Kusuda Aina, prometes amar, respetar y cuidar a Nanjou Yoshino, a través de la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte las separe?

Acepto. - Dijo Kussun con una sonrisa.

Nanjou-san, aceptas a Kusuda Aina, prometes amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte las separe?

Acepto... - Dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

Pues entonces, ahora con el poder y autoridad que me concierne, las declaro, esposas... puede besar a la novia.

En ese momento, Nanjou dejó de contener sus lágrimas, y se acerca tiernamente a abrazar a su ahora esposa, presionando sus labios con todas esas hermosas emociones, aventuras, y amor que han tenido durante años, y que no dejarán de aumentar en su nuevo futuro como esposas, logrando dar inicio, a un nuevo y hermoso comienzo.

 **Fin...**

* * *

 **Este fue un Omake :) Quería agregar un cap más, uno que se enfocara en la pareja principal de esta historia n.n Espero les haya gustado :D**


End file.
